Dormant Daughter of the Moon
by MsChifSantos
Summary: Mutant AU. The journey for strength and realizing the ultimate goal for peace is paved with pain and hurt. How far can you go before you lose yourself entirely? Sasuhina.
1. Necessary Evil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

MRD stands for Mutant Response Division

* * *

_Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely_ –Aesop.

"How did she let this happen?" Neji looked over at his uncle who stood facing the large window overlooking their vast compound. His normally stoic face broke for a split second when he glared at the older Hyuuga. "We were ambushed. Hanabi was surrounded by the MRD and Hinata ran back to save her. It wasn't he- their fault." Hiashi said nothing and Neji took that as a sign to leave. He had to check on his beloved cousin. He should've been able to protect her; now with the loss of her powers she'd need him even more.

"Gather only the necessities for now. As soon as she recovers, she'll be leaving." Neji froze. "But-" Hiashi interrupted and turned around, "I'll make arrangements for her housing in the country. Keeping her here is pointless." Neji clenched his jaw and bowed as Hiashi walked past him. Of course he'd uphold the first rule of Clan Hyuuga even when it came to family. _Contribute to the cause or leave._

* * *

"Did you hear about what's going on in the Hyuuga compound?" Sasuke looked over at his best friend/rival and leader of their mutant team. Naruto continued, "Well, aren't you interested?" Sasuke let out a sigh, "Hiashi finally died?" Naruto shook his head. "Neji got captured by the MRD?" Another head shake from Naruto. "Just tell me, I have a danger room exercise with Kakashi in a few minutes." Naruto looked like he was searching for the right words to say. The silence was getting annoying. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he stood up, "If you want to play games, play with someone else. I cut all ties to that place when I left and joined this loser, goody two -shoes brigade." Naruto reached his hand out to stop the raven haired man. "It's about Hinata. She's…" Sasuke felt as if ice cold water washed over him. "What about her?" He asked. Meeting a pair of blue eyes, he started to breathe heavily. She couldn't be gone, not after what he sacrificed. He knew it, he shouldn't have left. _No, I should've tried harder to persuade her to leave with me. That place is nothing but a prison. _

Naruto's voice broke him from his trance, "She's been removed as heir and the compound altogether. She was supposed to be living out in one of their smaller estates, but no one has seen or heard from her in a while." Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maybe it's for the best that she's no longer under that old bastard's rule. _I need to find her._

Before Sasuke could formulate a plan something struck him as odd. "How did you find out? Last time I checked Clan Hyuuga and their band of mutant allies aren't chummy with us." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually it was her sister who contacted me. Neji won't acknowledge me anymore and Hiashi would rather bow to Senator Danzo before asking for my help. She thought that Hinata might've made her way to us. You know, for me." Sasuke couldn't help but feel irritated. Of course, everyone would assume her first instinct would be to seek out Naruto. As much as it would be a blow to his pride, if Hinata sought out Naruto she'd still be close to him and that'd be good enough. "Get Karin and tell her we need to find someone."

* * *

**Note:** The title was inspired by Adriana Figueroa's song, _Daughter of the Moon_. The plot inspired by a _Wolverine and the X-men_ Episode featuring Angel. It follows it to a point then deviates into other elements of the Marvel Universe. It will follow events from Naruto as well. Geography is similar to canon; there are countries (Land of Fire, Land of Snow, Land of Lightning, Etc.) But it is set in modern times. I'm playing with the terms a bit. Each country is run by a president (they won't be called Daimyos.) Cities replace the villages; Konoha, Suna, Iwa and others are capitals and have more mutant activities than the smaller cities. Everything is more democratic as well; there are elections. Village elders's power and influence is replaced with democratically elected Senators.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** C'mon now, ya'll know I don't own Naruto or the concept of mutants.

We're going back a bit, so bear with me.

* * *

" Our lives are not our own. From womb to tomb, we are bound to others. Past and present. And by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future"

-Sonmi 451 (Cloud Atlas)

For as long as Hinata could remember, her father was always active in mutant/human conflicts. The little girl couldn't recall her father being affectionate or doing things with her like the other parents in the compound. Hiashi was either training or in meetings with Hyuuga elders. He is such an important man and everyone respects him. As clan head, there are things that take precedence over playing hide-and-seek or having tea parties with his daughter. She had once showed him a drawing she made of a butterfly which he ignored. Hinata's little heart ached at his dismissal and quietly walked away. She frowned and crumpled up the picture and threw it to her pink colored wastebasket. _He's busy. It was such an ugly drawing anyways._ She learned her lesson and didn't try to engage him anymore.

Hiashi never paid much attention to her as a child and was always cared for by Ko. If a stranger had looked at their interaction, they would've surmised that it was a father running after his daughter. But a father doesn't address his daughter with such formalities. "Lady Hinata, it's time for your bath," Ko raced after her. Hinata giggled at his frustrated look. She didn't fear Ko, he was nice and always soothed her tears. Hinata hid in a closet, baths usually meant bedtime soon after._ I wish Ko was my papa. _There was a small pang of guilt. The door opened and Hinata thought that her father had somehow heard her wish. She shut her eyes and prepared for his wrath. A kind voice chastised her, "Lady Hinata, you've been in the garden all day. You need a bath." Hinata opened her eyes and saw Ko bending down smiling at her. "Okay. But read me a really long story tonight." He chuckled and guided her towards her bathroom.

But every now and then, he'd leave for periods of time. "It's for a short mission, Lady Hinata. Remember, it's for the greater cause," He'd always say that right before he'd hug her and get on the helicopter. Those were lonely times in the large compound. No one else would have time for her. Neji was training by himself; he had stopped being a companion after the tragic event. _Those bad men attacked my family. They made mama and uncle Hizashi go to heaven._ Hizashi had tried to shield little Hinata, while Hiashi was too slow to stop the blow to Hikari that caused her to go into premature labor. Hanabi came out healthy but Hikari didn't pull through.

Her older family members were always talking about the mutant supremacy plan and had no time for childish games. The other Hyuuga children rarely spent time with her due to fear of her father. These were lonely times indeed for a young child. Ko always came back, sometimes looking hurt. He'd brush off her questions about what occurred and found ways to distract her. "Look Lady Hinata, I brought you a little trinket from the Land of Snow," he placed the small bracelet around her wrist. Hinata smiled and was in awe of the shimmering stones. She hugged him tightly. Truthfully, she didn't care if he brought her anything at all as long as he came back. Ko always came back, and that's all that Hinata cared about.

"Ko! Look what I can do," Hinata exclaimed proudly. Ko was the first to observe her powers activating. It happened during their tea time when Hinata was six. The cup he was pouring tea into was now slowly hovering over the table. Ko looked over at her and smiled. It was nothing compared to what her older cousin could do. The boy had x-ray vision that allowed him to target a body's weak points. Furthermore, Neji was quickly becoming one of the best when it came to close-range combat.

There was no doubt the boy was a genius, but his little lady had activated telekinetic powers similar to what her mother was known for. Ko wondered if the child Hikari gave birth to would also have the same powers. He shuddered at the thought of another Hyuuga similar to their leader. _One Hiashi was enough, magnetic powers or not, _he thought. Hiashi's attitude and methods used to achieve his goals greatly disturbed Ko. But he had little Hinata to take care of, something her mother entrusted him with. He was so proud of his little lady.

Then the cup came crashing down on his lap. It burned his skin and Hinata cried as she tried to wipe it off. Ko cooled his lap with his freezing abilities and took her smaller hands in his. Her watery eyes turned to look at him. Ko gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Lady Hinata. It'll heal. Come, let's finish our tea time. I have another mission tomorrow but when I come back, we'll begin training." Hinata wiped her eyes and her heart swelled with pride. She was happy she had Ko.

However, he didn't come back within the two weeks he gave her. No one in the compound ever gave her a clear answer when she asked what had happened. "He failed." That's all that was repeated to her. She had tugged on Neji's sleeve to get his attention as he walked past her. He looked at her coldly and warned her, "Don't touch me." She immediately let go and he continued walking towards the training grounds. A few days passed and Hinata wasn't getting any answers from the maids who made her meals of bathed her. This was becoming frustrating and Hinata had gathered enough courage to approach her distant father, "When is he coming back?" Hiashi was walking past her bedroom with a two year old Hanabi. His cold white eyes looked down at her, "He's not. He's gone." Hinata opened her mouth but before she could press further, he gave her a terrifying look. That one look from the Hyuuga patriarch was enough to make her swallow her words and shut her bedroom door. _How can it be for the greater cause when it causes so much pain?_ Hinata cried herself to sleep that night. Ko's last gift was placed in her keepsake box. It collected dust because she had no reason to open it.

* * *

Hinata's training and care was soon taken over by other relatives. They rarely smiled when she hit a move perfectly or lifted heavier objects. They had a duty to perform and didn't spend any unnecessary time with her. Hinata made progress with her training and was soon spending more time with her father when he was satisfied (barely) with the improvement. It mainly consisted of lectures in his study about the cause: us vs them. "We can't let them take any more of our loved ones," Hiashi had always ended his lectures with this statement. If she had sharper eyes, she would've noticed how he would glance over at the pictures of his brother and wife. It wasn't the bonding she had in mind, but she appreciated every second he spent with her. But it rarely went any farther than that. She spent her later childhood years a lonely child. Hanabi was still so young and Neji was as cold as ever. She thought it'd stay this lonely forever.

Then something changed when Hinata turned 12. For the first time, the compound opened its doors to outsiders. They were mutants of all ages that sought refuge from the hate of mankind. It was wonderful. She finally had friends. Kiba, the boy who looked like a wolf when he activated his powers was always kept her engaged. Shino was known for his bug manipulation and Hinata suspected that his body was inhabited by the bugs but she never asked. He provided a comforting calm when things became too hectic for her.

On the outside, it might've looked like they were sucking up to the heiress but no one could really decipher their friendship. They were all lonely children who had been ostracized by others for one reason or another but found friendships with each other. Shino no longer confided in just his father, who had been his best friend up until that point. Kiba had his mother at the compound but there were things he couldn't tell her. He had a sister, Hana, but she was much older and a non-mutant. Hana lived in downtown Konoha and didn't face any harassment after her family left. Kiba always mentioned how he wished she was closer, but it was for the best. As for Hinata, she was not seen as just the failure or weakling, she was someone's friend. Hinata smiled as she walked around the compound between the two boys. Kiba was loud as ever and Shino had asked him if his own voice doesn't hurt his enhanced hearing. _My friends._

* * *

_Note: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added it to their alerts. There's always ways to improve and I appreciate the feedback. PM me with any questions.


	3. Messiah Complex

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Getting to the nitty gritty.

* * *

"It's our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."- Albus Dumbledore

"Quicker, read your opponent." Of course it'd be easy for Hinata's current trainer. He was known for his speed. "Lee, I can't even see you." She felt someone over her shoulder and as she looked over she felt a tap on her other shoulder. She was getting sick of this and went to punch him but met nothing but air. "You have to be quicker than that," Lee taunted. "Lee, stop being so annoying. Lady Hinata, try to predict his next move not where he was." Hinata slowly turned to face her cousin. She nodded and tried to interject Lee's movement.

She tried to levitate what she thought was the green devil. It ended up being a bush that upon further inspection, she could swear looked like Lee if he was drunk. Hinata grew red with embarrassment. Here was her cousin, the prodigy of the clan observing the heir to the clan who couldn't even properly read her opponents. She let out a sigh of exasperation when she felt his hand ruffle her hair. "You'll get there." It was strange and awkward but the cousins were trying to make up for lost time. They had come to an understanding a couple of months ago when the one called Naruto arrived at the now christened refuge for mutants.

It was after a particularly brutal spar between the two cousins that an angry blond boy challenged Neji. Hinata could barely breathe; she was beaten nearly to death. She couldn't understand what how much anger and hate he had built up over the years. When she awoke days later at the infirmary, Kiba and Shino had filled her in on the events that transpired. As soon as she was able to move, she made her way to the part of the compound with the newer residents.

She found the blond boy arguing with a raven- haired boy. _Maybe I should come back_. She went to turn around when she heard a loud voice call out to her, "Hey! How are you doing?" Hinata turned and noticed the two boys looking over at her. "Um…I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate what you did, but it'd be better if you didn't act like that again." The blond looked over at her bewildered but before he could say anything the brooding dark- haired boy spoke up, "That bastard nearly killed you-" She glanced at him, "He's my cousin and we were just sparring. Father might kick you out if he thinks-" "He's not." At her confused look, Naruto continued talking, "Lord Hiashi was impressed. He thinks I will be an asset to the training teams he's assembling. That was the first she'd heard of such plans but it wasn't unusual for her to be out the loop." "Oh. Good, I'm glad. Thank you once again." The blond boy stepped closer and stuck out his hand, "I'm Naruto. This brooding jerk is Sasuke." Hinata was embarrassed that she forgot her manners; she should've introduced herself properly before asking anything from him. She looked over at the brooding boy and bowed to him as well, "I'm Hinata. I hope to see you both around." Naruto gave her a dazzling smile, "Yeah, sure thing. Maybe we can eat lunch together or something." Hinata nodded her head quickly and walked away. She felt their eyes on her back as she walked towards her house and didn't dare turn around. They'd see her blushing face and smile that threatened to break out. _Naruto is a special boy_.

* * *

It should've been no surprise that all good things come to an end. Hinata should've been used to it. The mutants that once came in droves to their compound were leaving and few were taking their place. The common sight of families was no more. Th newcomers mostly consisted of those wanted by the MRD for terrorist activities. There was a consensus that mutants are being treated unfairly by the government but there were also different opinions on how to respond. Hiashi believed that mankind knows only violence and they must respond in kind. There were some mutants who preferred a non-violent solution; after all some had human friends and family members.

There were rumors of another mutant who was gathering forces; a powerful mutant named Tsunade leaned towards a more peaceful approach. She also had some political allies such as Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was an old family friend. The man was not a mutant but treated every citizen fairly. Hiashi wasn't frazzled with those that left and welcomed those that wanted to achieve his goal. Hinata stood next to Hanabi and Neji who was tasked with overseeing the departure of the final group. Her sister narrowed her eyes, "Once they see that humans won't see us more than monsters, they'll come back. The truth will hit them harder and more painfully than we could ever inflict on them." Hanabi was truly becoming her father's daughter.

Hinata was conflicted because she didn't want to hurt people but it was the humans who caused all the trouble. She wished those who left the compound a safe journey but no one she was particularly close to left. The only one who had an inclination to leave was Kiba and his mother. However, Hana had sent a message that there were tensions building up in their old neighborhood. Until she could save enough money for a new place, they couldn't meet up. Kiba was sullen for days but soon there were bigger things occurring around the compound.

Hiashi had initiated the launch of the youth division of their resistance. He finally had enough confidence to place her in a team. Her captain was Sasuke who had evolved his powers farther than most, but the Susanoo was always a last resort as it strained his gifted eyes. The rest of their four- man team was composed of Shino and weapons specialist Tenten. They were mostly tasked with destroying mutant detention facilities, which they completed successfully. The other team was tasked with intel gathering. Naruto headed his own team with Kiba, Lee, and Ino. Ino was a displaced child who was dropped off by her mother and hadn't been seen since. Her abilities were similar to Hinata's but she had advanced farther; Ino had the ability to control minds. It was dangerous and something regular teens wouldn't ever participate in. But they weren't regular teens. They acted and were treated like adults. _Life is short,_ Hinata thought as she reflected on the life spans of her precious people.

* * *

"Women are dangerous. Mutant or not, they can make men bend to their will." Hinata looked over at her father as they observed a quick spar between the youth team captains. "You're blossoming as a young woman, Hinata." Hiashi walked away from her and toward the sparring young men as they finished. Sasuke had bested Naruto this time. Her father was always trying to push her towards Naruto or Sasuke. Hinata knew he didn't think love would be a factor in any situation, she knew that he felt that they would be great leaders and continue the cause if he were to fall. Hinata had just turned 17 and while she blushed at the thought of being by Naruto or Sasuke's side, that wasn't how she wanted to be used. She'd change the ways of her clan and the whole compound when she became head leader. She'd accomplish this when she defeats her father or he steps down. She preferred the latter. Then she'd do something about her girlish affections towards the blond.

It didn't work out that way. The Suna incident had Naruto rethinking everything. The government had captured Gaara, a former resident of the compound. He had left to protect his city. The residents were constantly terrorized by anti- human mutants and attacked any mutants who protected them. Naruto begged, "We need to save Gaara. He needs our help and was one of us!" Hiashi was unmoved, "It's not a high priority. He made his decision to leave. I told everyone what awaited them outside our gates." They were sitting in the dining room. These weekly get-togethers allowed the teams to share information in a non-formal setting. They were encouraged by some Hyuuga elders as it made Hiashi seem approachable to his subordinates. _Perhaps too much_, he frowned at. Hiashi continued, "Anyways, he was willing to throw his life away for those pathetic Homo sapiens. Let them save the demon."

Naruto grew furious and resolved to save his friend. He stormed off and mumbled something along the lines of "I'm done." Hiashi calmly but with authority replied, "If you leave these gates, you'll never return. I had high hopes that you'd led us to a new age but seems like I was wrong." That veiled shot didn't deter Naruto as he went to his room to pack his things. The other youth team members tried to persuade him to stay or cool off before making rash decisions. Sasuke had an annoyed look, "Dumbass, try to think for a minute. You can't do this alone." Naruto brightened up, "Will you come then?" His best friend shook his head, "It's not our mission." Naruto's face fell and he stomped off. They all followed him to the main gates. Hinata had placed her hand on his shoulder but he roughly shook her off. A look of hurt fell on her face and for a moment Naruto regretting his actions, "I'm sorry Hinata but Gaara needs me."

As Naruto walked out the main gate he looked back towards his teammates for one last plead. Lee was the only one to step forward and had a small knapsack. He had thought of Gaara as a rival and friend for a while now. Naruto nodded his head in appreciation and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's face showed no emotion but a brief look at Hinata, who was fighting tears, sealed his decision. Sasuke wouldn't leave her.


	4. Candles

Sorry for the late update. I was hoping to be more regular but school has been a drag. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_It is better to light a candle than to curse the darkness_- Chinese Proverb

Fugaku was always on edge whenever he went out in public as a child. He had inherited his father's abilities just like most of his family members. However, he had the benefit of growing up in a large extended family; relatives with these same abilities helped him minimize any outbursts. As soon as he was a young man, he was confident enough to venture out to the city and begin a regular and normal life; away from the harassment and backlash that drove his family to migrate to different regions. They weren't together but all their teachings stayed with Fugaku. _Keep your head down and don't attract any attention. _

Of course no one is truly invisible and he caught the eye of a young woman who came by his candle business more than any sane person would. _How really needs that many candles?_ Yeah, you could say he was oblivious to her signs of flirtation. It was one lazy afternoon that he had a bigger reason to engage her in conversation. Business was slow and he entertained himself with lighting candles that didn't sell well with the snap of his fingers. She saw him. _How did I not see her?!_ He thought about begging her to keep quiet but before he could say anything she surprised him.

"That's amazing!" She had a look of awe and thrill that made him blush. No one had ever thought it was amazing. His own family was all about hiding themselves. But here was this woman who ran back and forth bringing candle after candle for him to light with ease. _Maybe she's crazy._ "I wish I could be special like you." _Yeah, definitely crazy._ "Who are you?" She looked away from the flame as she answered. "Mikoto."

"I'm-" "Fugaku Uchiha." She quickly finished for him and returned her gaze at the candle when he raised an eyebrow. "It's your name tag." He was tempted to point out how his last name wasn't listed but didn't want to embarrass her any further as evident by her blush. Her visits became more regular.

His family's teachings were useful when Itachi came along. As soon as he turned a year old, Itachi was setting things on fire. Fugaku had set aside vacation days and whole summers training the small child who didn't complain. Mikoto often complained about how hard he trained their son, "It is crucial to instill control and condition Itachi so he won't draw attention." Itachi had mastered near perfect control before he had entered school. The boy was a genius. Any small infractions would've been blamed on the lighter he carried with him as a precaution. There were often calls from a school psychologist who worried about Itachi's tendency to burn books when in fact it was a brief lapse in his concentration flared up by certain emotions.

Fugaku felt relief wash over him when they made it a whole two months without any parent teacher conference or phone calls from concerned adults. At dinner he felt the need to congratulate his son. "Good boy, Itachi. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Fugaku wasn't a religious man but he began to wonder if He was playing a cruel joke on him. He was taken aback by his wife's news. "Pregnant? Pregnant?! How? I mean, I know how but…oh God." Mikoto burst into tears and Fugaku rushed to her side realizing how he came across. "We'll figure something out. Maybe they'll take after you instead of me." Mikoto's sobs ceased and held on to him tighter. "I was so scared. I thought you'd be mad at me and leave." His expression soured. "I'd never leave my family. Don't doubt how much I love you or my family. That includes this child." She buried her head in his chest as they laid in bed. He turned off their lamp and darkness enveloped the room; he couldn't see her face but her breathing patterns told him she had fallen asleep almost immediately. He pulled away from her to sleep more comfortably but before he slumbered he dragged his hands down his face in dread. Fear for the future consumed his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. _Please let this child be normal._

* * *

"Okay, Sasuke. It's time to blow out your candles. C'mon do it for papa." A cough behind the man holding the video camera indicated displeasure at his comment. "Mikoto, you know I'm just teasing you." Fugaku turned to his wife and gave a quick kiss to her cheek. Ten- year old Itachi had a look of disgust. "Gross. Can you stop? I want cake and Sasuke is already putting his grubby little hands all over it." Mikoto laughed and nodded, "Sasuke do it for mama and papa. Take a deep breath and blow. " She demonstrated for the four- year old boy who was about to stuff his cheeks with a handful of frosting. He looked over and took a deep breath, well as deep as his little lungs could muster. It was a precious sight and Itachi felt proud of his smart little brother. "Atta boy, now blow."

There was a blast of fire. Itachi barely had enough time to duck at the fireball that headed straight for him. Fugaku dropped the camera and rushed over to check on his eldest son. Mikoto picked up a scared Sasuke who slowly put his shaking little hands to his mouth. Fugaku felt his heart drop. _Please God. Not both of my boys._

After calming down a terrified Sasuke and checking Itachi for any injures they were sent off to bed. Mikoto tucked in her youngest and placed her hand over the boy's hair, "Don't tell anyone what happened, okay son?" "Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean it." She gave him a small smile. "No. It wasn't wrong of you but some people won't understand. They'll be scared and then they do stupid things. It's better if this stays between us. Goodnight." Mikoto closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen where her husband was pacing back and forth.

Sasuke got up to use the restroom a lot that night. He kept drinking water in a futile attempt to extinguish the fire that he felt burning inside him. It didn't hurt but he could feel it. As he walked back to his bedroom he heard his parents arguing. "We can't just pack everything up and go. We have friends and family here. Don't you understand, Fugaku?" His father's voice boomed over her pleas. "No, you're right I don't understand. Your family is here. Mine is scattered thanks to what they do to people like me. Maybe it's you who doesn't understand how serious this is. The city isn't safe for us anymore."

Mikoto took a sharp inhale before calming the fury building up. "I understand how serious this is. I know what they did to your cousins. I don't want that for anyone let alone my children or husband. All I'm saying is that we need to think this out clearly. Your business is here and Sasuke already entered school." Fugaku rolled his eyes. "The city isn't safe for those who are obvious mutants. If you can teach Sasuke to control his abilities just like you did Itachi, then it'll be okay. We'll set up an emergency plan if case it gets really bad. But for now, we need to act like it's going to be alright for Itachi's and Sasuke's sake."

Fugaku was silent and she walked over to him. "It'll be okay and we need to believe that." She placed her hands on his face. He looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I wished with all my heart that this curse wouldn't get my children. I thought at least Sasuke would be normal like you." Mikoto leaned into his chest. "This is not a curse but a gift. Our sons are gifted not cursed. You're gifted as well." She kissed him and Sasuke took that as a sign to leave.

Sasuke walked back to his room but first stopped by his brother's. He opened the door and walked over to Itachi's bed. "I'm sorry, 'Tachi. I didn't mean it and promise to never do it again. I love you." His brother didn't respond and Sasuke figured he had long ago fallen asleep. He tip toed to the open door and headed to his bedroom. Itachi rolled over as soon as he heard his door shut. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Note_: I honestly couldn't think of a title or quote until I was editing this chapter. It was not intentional and scared me a bit, LOL.

I'll be exploring Sasuke's background a bit before we get to the events of Hinata's situation. We'll visit that soon enough. Please bear with me. If there's any confusion on the pace of the story or jumping to and from character, I'll gladly clear it up as best I can. Thank you!


	5. Lost to the Fire

Thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed. If you choose to be a silent reader, who am I to judge? Enjoy!

* * *

"…Things we'll never see again. Sits before us, shattered into ash." - Bastille (_Things We Lost in the Fire_)

It was difficult to find suitable places in the city to train Sasuke. Itachi's training mostly took place in the nearby mountains, which suited Sasuke's needs as well. The weekend trips were tiresome for the whole family but necessary for all their sake.

Mikoto's plan had been effective and Fugaku was beginning to think his wife was right all along. That was until Sasuke, age 5, had been angered by a fellow classmate that pushed him from the slide. The aftermath was enough for Fugaku to pack everything up and move to the mountainside for the long haul. "We are no longer safe, Mikoto."

"Keep concentrating, Sasuke." The little boy opened his eyes and whined to his father. "I can't do it, dad. It's hard. Can't I just go play with Itachi?" Fugaku glared at him and shook his head in disapproval. The nine-year old boy had always been hard to train. "Itachi had nearly mastered control by your age and never once complained."

Sasuke could feel the tears building up. _It's always Itachi this and Itachi that. Why can't I be perfect like him! _He took a deep breath and slowly released it. The fire that his small mouth produced had grown smaller in size and he looked at his dad for approval. Fugaku's look of disappointment didn't change. He was hoping for not a single evidence of smoke let alone flames coming from his son's mouth. "Well try again tomorrow."

Dinner was quiet and Mikoto missed the joyful conversations that were once common. Ever since Sasuke had expressed his abilities, the mood had changed and it was not for the better. She felt sadness at the guilt that ate away at her youngest, the bitterness that overcame her husband, and at Itachi's lost childhood.

"So I was thinking that we could go for an outing out to the lake. You know, a quick relaxation from all-" Sasuke brightened up and was about to agree when Fugaku interrupted. "Sasuke is nowhere near ready. It's too dangerous." Sasuke pushed his chair away and left the table in anger. "Why do you do this? He's just a child." "A dangerous child." Mikoto and heard enough and also took her leave. Fugaku continued eating as if she had politely retired to bed. Itachi continued eating as well.

Sasuke tossed and turned in bed. _Why does he hate me! I didn't ask to be a freak like him or Itachi!_ He felt his anger start to build up and soon enough his hard breathing was producing smoke. "Don't." Sasuke turned towards his bedroom window and saw his brother look out.

"Control your breathing. Inhale as you count to three. Then hold it and exhale slowly as you count to three again. Trust me; it's relaxing and helpful when you get anxious." Sasuke didn't want his help or ask for it but if he handed burned sheets to his mother again, his father would add extra hours to his training.

He did exactly as Itachi instructed and didn't see any smoke. "Thank you," Sasuke said with obvious resentment. Itachi chose to ignore his tone and continued looking out at the full moon. It was so vivid and bright. Sure he missed the lights of the city but he appreciated how natural it looked out here.

_Why is he still here?_ Sasuke was trying to avoid the source of his envy and here he was. "We only want to live in peace, you know. We all care for you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled his sheets over his head. Itachi chuckled at his childish behavior and began to walk out. "What was dad like? You know, before me?" Itachi was torn between comforting his brother and continuing to stay uninvolved. _It's detrimental to Sasuke's progress if everyone's babying him. He needs to be stronger._

"He's… dad and always has been." Sasuke didn't pull his sheets away from his face and turned away. "Maybe I can assist you, you know in secret. Dad doesn't have to know." Sasuke didn't say anything but Itachi didn't need a response._ Foolish little brother. You'll see all this work will be worth it in the end._

It was obvious that Itachi was trying to make up for the time they had lost due to their father's constant fears. He did not squander any opportunity to pull Sasuke away even for 15 minutes. Soon Sasuke was impressing Fugaku, who was no fool and knew Itachi had something to do with it. However, while he chose to praise Sasuke in front of everyone, he acknowledged Itachi in private. Mikoto was beginning to see hints of the happiness that had eluded her family for so many years.

* * *

"How many muties in the cabin?" A gruff voice asked into his walkie talkie.

"The neighbors down the road informed us that it's a family of at least 3. We don't know for sure how many are actually mutants but according to Agent Ebisu's intel, there is definitely at least one. What are our orders?" Another male voice responded.

"Is everyone in position?" "Yes, sir." The higher ranking officer loaded up his weapon before speaking into the radio. "Capture but eliminate if necessary." "Rodger."

The night was quiet. There was no wolf howls or owls hooting. That's how Itachi knew something was wrong. The wildlife was always active. The sounds of windows breaking soon broke that silence and all hell broke loose.

Itachi ran towards his brother's room where he encountered a struggling Sasuke and a man dressed in black tactical gear. All the control he had mastered went out the window. "Let my brother go!" The man hoisted Sasuke over his shoulder and reached for his weapon. Without another thought, Itachi raised his outstretched hands and released his fury.

The man had dropped Sasuke in an attempt to dodge the flames but was soon engulfed. Itachi reached his brother before he could suffer any further harm. It would kill him if his flames hurt Sasuke. As Itachi retreated with Sasuke towards their parents room, he heard the man scream in agony. With one final murderous look he turned to the man. _Die! _

They bumped into their mother who had a kitchen knife in hand. She ushered them into a nearby storage room where they tried to hide. Over the sound of their home being destroyed, Itachi heard his father. "Get out of my house!" Smoke began to overtake their home and Mikoto realized they could not stay hidden, they had to move quickly.

"Watch out! He's shooting flames out of his hands!"

"Neutralize and eliminate!"

Fugaku's last cry was haunting and Mikoto dropped the knife and covered her children's ears in an attempt to muffle her husband's dying moments. _This is it._ She stared at her children who gazed up at her, pleading for some reassurance. _They won't get my children._ The heat was intensifying.

"Itachi, run and take care of Sasuke. Your father and I will meet you at the rendezvous point." _But father…. _Itachi was aware of the plan they had in place but never believed it would happen. His mother was scared but still put on a brave face. _I'm sorry I didn't let you know how much I love you, mother. _Mikoto hugged both her sons and pushed them towards the side of the house that didn't have any evidence of the intruders' presence. There was a window that she pushed open and urged them to hop out. "Go now!"

They leaped through the window and started to sprint towards the deeper parts of the woods. _Don't look back. _Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand with a tight grip pulling him closer and forcing Sasuke to pick up his speed.

Sasuke could feel the intensity of the flames and the thickness in the air. _Father. Mother._ The sound of automatic fire temporarily halted their movement but Itachi regained his focus almost instantly.

It was getting harder to breathe but Itachi soon found the river that led to their secret hideout. The boat Fugaku had purchased a long time ago was hidden to the naked eye but Itachi remembered the procedure. He pulled it into the water. _Row. Don't stop till you reach Granny Neko's home. She knows about our abilities and is a family friend. Don't stop for any other reason._

Itachi guided Sasuke in and followed quickly. He handed Sasuke an oar and began to paddle. He noticed that Sasuke hadn't even entered his oar into the water and in a fit of rage grabbed his shirt collar. "Help me row the damn boat! If you want our parents' sacrifice to mean nothing then do nothing. But if you want their deaths to mean something, you'll pick up that oar and fucking paddle!"

Sasuke blanched at his brother's words and did as Itachi instructed with silent tears running down his face. The boat ride was quiet whilst the moonlight guided them towards their temporary haven.

* * *

"Where was the other one?! I was told there were three!"

"We didn't find any other body sir, but as soon as the flames die out we'll have a forensic team ready to investigate."

"Hmph. Well better inform our _dear_ Senator that we need more resources. These weapons aren't enough against these freaks, if we want them alive that is."

The two MRD officers stood and watched as Fugaku's flames engrossed the home. The stillness in the night air occasionally broken by the occasional breeze and cracking of burning wood.

* * *

_Note: _Pretty f'ed up, right? We'll see Sasuhina soon I promise. It's just that somethings need to be established. Oh and some of the chapters will have some humor, I mean what X-men cartoon series or film didn't have some chuckles, right? That sounds weird after this chapter...


	6. Fractured Bonds

Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play around. Thanks to those who've read, reviewed, or followed.

* * *

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

-Norman Cousins

Granny Neko was alarmed at the knock on her door. It had been a while since the elderly woman had any visitors. Other than her granddaughter, Tamaki, she was left mostly undisturbed. She grabbed a particularly pointy umbrella near her coat hanger just in case her late night visitors weren't friendly. "It's after shop hours, if you can't wait till morning, I suggest trying another business."

"Fugaku Uchiha sent us," Itachi answered.

_The Uchiha?_ She quickly opened her door and saw her friend's eldest child staring back at her. Little Sasuke had his head down and his shoulders where shaking. "Come in, hurry." She guided them in and looked out at her property before closing her door. "Where's Mikoto and Fugaku?"

Itachi took a moment to look away from his brother and answered. "They're not coming. It's just the two of us."

She didn't press any further and nodded. "There's a bathroom down the hall to your left. Wash up. Are you hungry?" The two boys shook their head. "I'll arrange the guest room in the meantime."

There was only one bed available which suited Sasuke just fine. He wanted to stay as close to his brother. "Move over to your side, I'm all the way to the edge." Sasuke shifted slightly but kept his proximity. "What do we do now, Tachi?" Itachi sighed. "Go to sleep. I'll figure something out in the morning."

Itachi couldn't come up with anything the next day or the day after. Granny was helpful and offered to let them live with her. However, Itachi knew that something tipped those men off. They knew about someone in the house and they were most likely searching for them. It would be a matter of time. His suspicions were confirmed a week after the attack.

"There's talk around the market about what happened. Your parent's…passing was confirmed and there are government officials asking around about any children they had. It seems like they're calling it an arson fire presumably placing the blame on you."

"Does anyone else in the town know about Sasuke?"

"No, they know Fugaku had at least one son but I think they've only seen glimpses of you."

Itachi weighted his options.

"But why?!" Itachi knew his brother wouldn't understand or agree with his decision.

"They are still looking for a third person. Someone who saw what they did and escaped. They don't know about you. I can last longer on the run if I only have to worry about myself. If I could take you, I would but for now we have to go separate ways." Itachi hoped they would reunite someday.

Sasuke was unrelenting. "But I don't want to be left alone. Please, Tachi! I'll run faster and won't eat a lot. Dad was teaching me how to hunt-"

"STOP!" Sasuke flinched. Itachi spoke softer. "If we are together, we won't last as long. This way the focus will be off you. If I have to worry about you and me I won't be able to make clear and smart decisions. I need you to be safe and that's how you'll help keep me safe."

Itahci observed Sasuke's downcast eyes. He pulled him in for a hug in a rare sign of affection. The gravity of the situation finally came crashing down. "I promise I'll try hard to find you after this calms down. You never know, they might lose interest sooner than later. Then we can be together as a family again."

"It won't be the same. Mom and dad-"

Itachi was getting irritated by Sasuke's gloomy tone. "If we remember them in our hearts and keep everything they taught us, they won't really be gone." This was the longest hug Itachi ever remembered giving or receiving and aside from his mother's last hug, it was the most bittersweet.

He had left the next day. "The sooner the better," Itachi told Sasuke who numbly nodded.

* * *

Itachi had led the MRD away from the town by making occasional appearances in nearby towns while displaying his ability in full view of the public. The MRD had gathered their equipment and makeshift camp in pursuit. However all the attention had riled up the townsfolk.

Granny Neko knew that her eccentric and strange- looking appearance would draw attention which would make her a prime target. She had nothing to hide, except for a sullen fire breather. "We'll have to leave for the city. It seems like our friendly neighbors have begun a witch hunt to search homes and businesses for people with _unique_ talents."

"I thought the city was dangerous."

"A small town like this tends to take justice into their hands. Other than your family, I know of no other mutant. We'd have no help. The city is a safer bet," Granny reasoned.

They packed in the night and loaded her truck up for the early morning drive. But there was the problem of how to hide Sasuke. Everyone knew the crazy old woman but didn't know Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in horror at the pink dress being held against his body. "I'm not wearing that."

Granny squinted. "Why not? It's a beautiful and belonged to my granddaughter. If you prefer powder blue or a sea foam green-"

"The color isn't the problem. It's a dress! I'm not a girl!"

Granny put down the dress and tried to control her urge to beat the stubborn boy. "They are still under the assumption that there's a mutant _boy _on the loose."

"Can't you say that I'm your great-grandson or something?"

Granny's eye twitched. _Resist the urge to beat him senseless. _"First of all, I am not that old! Second of all, they know I don't have a grandson only a granddaughter. If you accompany as a boy, then they'll be immediately suspicious because no one other than my _granddaughter_ and adult son come to visit me."

"Hmph, I can see why." Sasuke muttered.

"One more word and I swear…" Granny threatened.

Sasuke conceded. "Fine but give me the green one or blue. I don't do pink."

Granny broke into a smile. "I thought the color wasn't a problem. Now that I think about it, I don't think I still have the blue or green dress. Oh well, what are you gonna do? You have ten minutes." She handed him the dress and closed the door behind her.

The drive down the road that leads into the city was relatively smooth. The only time that she felt anxious was when a patrol trooper pulled her over for a broken turn light. "Remember to get that fixed as soon as you can. Stay safe ma'am." Granny assumed the tropper and waited until he pulled away to start the truck up again. Sasuke had remained quietly seething the entire time.

"I guess the dress wasn't needed. Better to be safe than sorry." He glared at her but didn't say a word.

"At least you make a cute girl; even that nice trooper thought so and complimented your headband."

"Shut _up_." Sasuke was taught to me respectful towards his elders but this woman was infuriating.

Granny chuckled and turned on the radio.

* * *

_Note: _A certain knucklehead will make his appearance next chapter. I'm looking forward to that. They'll come across a safe haven run by a white eyed mutant as well. hehehehe


	7. Sunshine

This was fun to write.

* * *

When you choose your friends, don't be short-changed by choosing personality over character.

-W. Somerset Maugham

It turned out that those few days would stretch into weeks and eventually months. Granny Neko had set them up in a small apartment in a not so comfy neighborhood, but Sasuke wouldn't complain. He had complained and disappointed enough people in his life. Granny was able to continue his home schooling, her years as a school teacher had been useful. He didn't want to go to public school; his distorted and incomplete documentation would be hard for any school administrator to overlook. Yes, as far as anyone knew, he was an orphan living with his grandmother.

"Alright that's enough of math for right now; let's move on to improving your writing skills." Sasuke would've scoffed at the thought of needing schooling, but it did provide him with a sense of stability. His schedule was mundane and predictable but it beat fearing for his life any day.

As he reached for his notebook, there was a crash coming from the kitchen. Sasuke froze. _Did they find me?_ Granny stood up cautiously and held his shoulder. "Stay here, I'll check it out." Sasuke was ashamed that he felt relief that she volunteered to investigate. _Why am I so weak? Why does everyone need to protect me!? I'm the one with powers. She's like a hundred years old!_

"Hey! What are you doing in my home?!"

A flash of yellow and orange zoomed from the kitchen and out the front door. Granny chased the yellow blurb pan in hand. "Get back here you little brat! Sasuke stay here I'll take care of this." _Was that a kid? Did we just get robbed?_ Anger swelled in him. Sasuke would be damned if he let Granny play hero while he stayed the pathetic little boy.

He ran out the door catching up with Granny within a minute. "Where'd he go?"

Breathless she glared at him. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Where did the bastard go?!" She tiredly outstretched her arm towards condemned apartment complex. "It's not worth it." When she looked up, Sasuke was already running towards the building. She was about to call out again when he forcefully opened the front door.

_Where are you?_ Sasuke tiptoed around the rundown building. It was dark but the sun shined through random cracks. He thought he heard creaking on an upper level and climbed the stairs as quietly as he could. There was a door slightly opened and he caught a hint of orange. Sasuke smirked. _Bingo._

He took a breath and counted to three. On three he opened the door and braced to confront the little thief. What he received instead was a bag of flour dressed in an orange shirt. "What the hell-" He didn't have much time to think before he was doused in flour from behind and pushed down.

It was hard to see clearly but he heard the laugh from the other boy. "You thought you could catch me? As if. I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke wildly yet blindly swung his arms out in an attempt to beat the boy but Naruto laughed loudly at the display and ran down the stair. "Remember my name!" _I hate that boy!_

Sasuke shook his head and began his slow walk down. He had been embarrassed and tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn't make him seem pitiful. However when he reached the front door, he saw Granny waving wildly with one hand and using the other to place the blond boy in a headlock. Sasuke's jaw dropped. _She'll never let me live this down._ He chuckled and hurried up to her.

* * *

After a brief discussion between Sasuke and Granny, it had been decided that the boy would not be turned in to authorities. "Why should we feed and house a criminal?" Granny looked at him with a familiar look; disappointment. "He is alone in the world. You should understand where he's coming from. It might've been you in his shoes."

"So you don't have any parents? Brother? Sister? What about a foster parent?" Naruto shook his head wildly as he stuffed his mouth full of stew. It was almost as if he'd never had a home cooked meal. "Nope, been in the orphanage until a few months ago. There was an incident and I'm not allowed back in. They called me a monster." He said this nonchalantly but they could see the sadness in his eyes. Granny murmured, "I see."

"Well I'm sure we can manage to squeeze you in here. We don't have much, but it's better than breaking into homes for some bread. Sasuke meet your new roommate." _Oh, you can't be serious. This..idiot?_ "Naruto, I'm sure we have some spare clothes for you to wear. I'll get rid of the rags you're wearing-"

"It's my favorite shirt! Please, it's just a little dirty." Granny agreed and promised to just wash his bright orange shirt but the torn pants were to be thrown out. "Sasuke before you go to bed, make sure you take a shower." Sasuke clenched his jaw, nodded and walked toward the bathroom.

The water did little to sooth his aggravation at the sudden intrusion in his life. He'd just set some blankets on the floor and let him borrow a pillow. _Out of sight out of mind._

"Hey roommate! I already made myself comfortable. I'll sleep on this side." Apparently, Naruto didn't have the same thought. "No."

"But if we're gonna be roomies then we have to share." Sasuke tried to calm his murderous thoughts. "You. Floor. Now." Naruto gloomily pulled the covers off. "I thought I would know how a soft bed felt you know? Being an orphan and all." _Oh kill me now._ Sasuke felt like he kicked a puppy while taking candy from a baby.

"Stop. Just… If I feel you get near me I will kick you off the bed." Naruto brightened up immediately and rearranged his side. He patted the space near him. "I'm serious."

Not even an hour after they had made their arrangement, he was reconsidering giving in so quickly. Not only did the blond boy not stay put, he _snored_. Sasuke turned to look at him and though about placing a pillow over him and putting some pressure. _Idiot._

The next morning was difficult for Sasuke. He hadn't had a good night's rest. Granny observed Sasuke's blood shot eyes as she handed him a piece of toast. "Sasuke, have you been staying up again? You know that's not healthy." _I hate him so much._

* * *

Naruto had come in like a hurricane. Nothing was predictable anymore. He agitated Granny when it came to their studies which Sasuke enjoyed to an extent. He also agitated Sasuke the rest of the time which she enjoyed in return.

The warm weather soon began to cool down. It was nearing the end of September when Sasuke noticed Naruto's usual jubilant attitude dwindle a bit. He didn't want to pry but Granny would. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Naruto looked up from his textbook and shook his head. She took the book and hit him over the head. "What's wrong?"

Naruto glared and rubbed the top of his head. "It's gonna be October soon." Sasuke wondered if he had something against October or Halloween. He personally never partook in it, small town and the fact that Fugaku didn't let him out in public. "My birthday is on the tenth and..." The silence was a bit deafening.

"What do you want?" Even Sasuke was surprised at the words out of his mouth. Sasuke had chosen to not celebrate his last birthday because it was the first one without his family. However, Naruto never even had a family; he didn't know what he missed out. _So why do I feel like this?_

"It's stupid, just forget it." Naruto grabbed his book and concentrated hard on the words. Sasuke was going to open his mouth when felt a slight kick. Granny shook her head. He resumed his reading as well. _Evil old lady._

The next couple of days resembled those before Naruto arrived. However, on the tenth Naruto claimed that he felt sick and wanted to stay in bed. Sasuke didn't inquire any further and walked to the breakfast table where he saw a feast. "HAPPY-" Granny stopped when she noticed it was Sasuke and put her hands down. "Where's Naruto?"

"Claimed to be sick."

"I did not get up early to make all this for him to sleep in. Wake his lazy butt up." Sasuke couldn't stop the smile beginning to form. "Hurry!"

Sasuke opened their bedroom door. "Hey idiot! Granny isn't going to let that excuse fly, get up." Naruto pulled the sheets over his head. Sasuke shrugged and walked over. He pulled the covers off and grabbed him from his legs. "What are you doing?"

"If you aren't going to walk there, I'll drag you."

"Okay, okay. I'll go eat." Naruto stretched and walked behind Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to Granny who yelled out, "Happy Birthday!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. "What…" Sasuke nudged him, "It's polite to say thank you." Naruto's eyes wandered around the table and at Sasuke and Granny. He sniffled and Sasuke froze. _Don't start…_

"I love you both so much." Naruto hugged Granny first who returned the hug half-heartedly. She was used to abrasive attitudes but not affections such as this. Naruto let her go and walked towards Sasuke who dodged him. "Let's just eat." Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

As they cleared off the table Granny had mentioned how they would have a free day to do whatever they wanted. "Within reason and the law," She pointedly added the last part while looking at Naruto who saluted back.

They didn't feel like staying in and walked towards the park. "Hey idiot." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Happy birthday." The blond boy smiled and playfully pushed him.

* * *

AN: I know I said that they'd find the Hyuuga compound, but I needed to expand on Naruto and Sasuke a bit. I'm hopeful that the next chapter will have the long awaited (at least for me) initial Sasuhina interactions. It's a process that frustrates me as well.

Thanks!


	8. Villains and Heroes

School just started but I have a small window of opportunity to make some progress.

* * *

"A villain is a hero of the other side." - George R.R. Martin

Granny Neko, Sasuke, and Naruto had become a family over the short time they knew each other. It was dysfunctional and at times an abusive family (mostly Granny responding to Naruto's pranks and Sasuke's stubbornness) but one nonetheless.

Naruto had been a bright light in both their lives, but more so for Sasuke. He had someone to talk to about things he couldn't dream about talking to Granny about such as what they thought about their abilities and how they've been abandoned. Sure, he'd punch him every once in a while, "The idiot deserved it," he'd always argue. But there was a familiar bond that he missed while in semi-solitude. Sasuke hadn't heard from Itachi in all those years. At the beginning he feared the worst but eventually felt resentment at being left behind. _My weakness took my family away. I'll never be weak again._

Naruto finally had a true friend, or at least that's what he told himself while nursing his wounds after a particularly hilarious prank aimed at Sasuke's expense. _Heh, his eyebrows will grow back. It's not like he really sees anyone outside this house anyways. _He'd even thought of Sasuke as a brother but the first time he mentioned it to the raven haired boy, he snapped. "Shut up, I'm not your brother!" After noticing Naruto's confused look he continued slightly softer, "Just don't call me that." Still, Naruto thought of them as brothers.

However just as everyone had begun to find themselves truly comfortable with their situation and setting, life threw another curve ball. Granny was not getting any younger and while she tried to keep it to herself, they noticed the increase in medication and doctor visits. Both boys feared for her health and guiltily thought about how this would affect themselves. Naruto had nowhere else to go while Sasuke could go in search for Itachi but he had no idea where to start.

Granny noticed their worry and sat them down after dinner. "We will be moving in with my son and granddaughter in a few days. They had to move some things around to fit us all and it's a bit of a travel to Yugakure but-"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "But that's in the Land of Hot Water!"

Naruto didn't see what the big deal was until he remembered how Sasuke wanted to search for his brother. No doubt that it'd be harder for the Uchiha brothers to reunite if one moved to another country.

Granny frowned and nodded. Sasuke couldn't believe that he'd be even farther than ever before. He stood up, "You can both go without me. I'm staying in Konoha."

Naruto got up from his seat as well and raised his hand accusingly at Sasuke. "How can you be so selfish to leave us? Granny needs her son and us. After all she's done for you…you're a selfish bastard!"

"Naruto!"

"No, don't try to defend him. He's just being a selfish, _weak_, brat."

Sasuke lunged at Naruto and the two boys tussled around the kitchen as Granny grabbed a broom and whacked them both, hard.

"Go to bed! We'll talk when you're both ready to act like young men not animals." Granny knew her news wouldn't be received well but had not anticipated how badly it turned out.

Their bedroom was silent and both boys could feel the tension. Sasuke knew he couldn't leave, not until he found what he was searching for. "I've made up my mind." He received no answer from Naruto but could tell the boy was still awake based on his breathing patterns.

The next day Granny had spent most of the day on the phone making arrangements. "Yes, I think that would be best. See you in a few days."

The next days were eerie. Everything was packed and the house started to look empty. No one spoke other than when needed and the atmosphere was thick. Then on the third day, there was a knock and both boys' hearts dropped. Even Granny had a somber look which she quickly masked in fake enthusiasm.

"Kido! How was the trip?" A tall man walked in and hugged his mother. "Not bad but if we want to make good time; we should leave as soon as possible. Just throw everything in the truck." Granny nodded and motioned the boys to start loading the truck.

Naruto didn't own much himself (his items were able to fit in a small luggage) but noticed that Sasuke had nothing packed; in fact most of his belongings were in a knapsack in a corner.

As they loaded the last items, Sasuke avoided the blue eyes that pleaded with him to reconsider.

"Boys let's have a talk." Granny had been dreading this moment but she felt that both should have the option of controlling their lives. "Kido is more than willing to welcome you both," she saw Sasuke's eyes look away, "however there is another option."

Sasuke's eyes lit up while Naruto sulked. "There's this place for special people that might be the right choice for either of you. It's the Hyuuga compound and run by their clan leader. I haven't heard much about him but everyone that's visited has said that it's very welcoming to mutants." She looked at how Naruto processed this information and turned to Sasuke, "Itachi might be there."

"But what about you?"

Granny laughed, "Why Naruto, I had no idea that you loved me!" Naruto stuck out his tongue but he was genuinely concerned about hurting her feelings, after all she had taken him in. "I'll be alright, I have Kido and Tamaki. I wouldn't want four people hanging over me all the time anyways. You're all so annoying." Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

Granny and her son had promised to drive the boys as close to the compound as they could. While Clan Hyuuga was opening their doors for the first time to outsiders, they weren't very welcoming to non-mutants. The boys would still need to hike at least a mile or two before they'd reach the gates. Before she saw them off, Granny had done something very unlike her. She hugged both boys and wished them a safe journey. "If you change your mind, you know where to go." The truck pulled away and they felt a wave of emotions, mostly hope.

* * *

"C'mon Naruto, we need to reach the gates before nightfall. So hurry up already!" Sasuke was getting impatient at their slow progress. The sun was quickly setting and they had yet to even see any sort of indication that they were near to the Hyuuga compound.

"Give me a break! I'm not an outdoorsy kind of guy, being out here is torture. Damn mosquitos!" Naruto swatted at the pesky bugs around him frantically; he wasn't faring as well as Sasuke. His bag dragged behind him and he slumped towards Sasuke. "Carry me."

"Are you kidding me?! It was supposed to be a simple hike but you've made it longer than it should've been!" He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him along.

"Hey, let go of me!"

"I thought you wanted my help." Naruto scowled and formed a small ball of energy. "Are you serious? You have enough energy to do that but not walk?" Naruto aimed and shot it.

"Damn you're such a loser, it didn't even get close." Suddenly Sasuke heard a groan behind him and turned around. There were three grown men approaching, a fourth was clutching his stomach.

The largest of them sneered and clutched his gun. "I knew eventually we'd find a couple of those freaks." The others muttered in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke huddled closer together. Sasuke had a look of determination but on the inside, he was freaking out. _What are we supposed to do?_ The men moved closer and Naruto decided to speak up. "We don't want to hurt you. If you leave us alone-"

The large man scoffed. "Ha! You shot one of your freaky little blasts at my brother over there. We were just going to rough you up a bit but now…. Well let's just say that we'll make it quick."

_Crap! Naruto's ability might knock one or two down but not out. It's been so long since I've even done it._

He saw one of the men aim at his face and froze. A blur of yellow raced past him shooting bursts of blue energy. The air attacks had blasted the weapon out of the man's hand. Naruto grinned but his victory was short lived. Their leader grabbed Naruto's shirt and slammed him down.

"You little punk! We'll drag out your pain!" The man began to repeatedly punch Naruto.

_Move! Do Something!_ Sasuke tried to get his muscles and limbs to move but they didn't. _Weak. I'm nothing but weak._ He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and his breathing got heavier. The other men laughed at Naruto's groans. Then one glanced over at the still boy whose mouth was producing smoke.

"Um, Michio. The other boy's eyes are turning red."

The man assaulting Naruto briefly looked up irately. "Take him down then idiot!" What he saw next was a large ball of fire coming his way. He jumped off of Naruto.

Sasuke had a hard aura surrounding him and in a cold voice spoke to their attackers. "Go away."

One of the men was slowly retreating but the other three stood their ground. "You want a piece of me, freak?" The men aimed their weapons at Sasuke and pulled the trigger.

The bullets shot out of the barrels of the guns but stopped in midair. For a moment, Sasuke thought that it was Naruto again but the bullets weren't moving erratically. They were still. Then a man in a simple white kimono walked into the clearing. He had long brunette hair, but what stood out were the man's white eyes. Sasuke thought the man might be blind. More people that looked like the man came out of the woods, some brandishing various weapons.

"Homo sapiens at it again. You're all such brave men terrorizing innocent children." His out stretched hand curved which caused the bullets to turn and face the ones who shot them. "This is private property. I could call the authorities but they just haven't been doing enough to keep you parasites off of my land. So how can I persuade you to leave?"

The bullets slowly advanced towards the men. Naruto had watched enough. "Don't kill them."

The man in white looked over at Naruto and grimaced. "After all they've done, you want to spare them?" Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Call the cops and turn them in," he pleaded. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto. They were going to kill them and he still had compassion.

The man in white stayed silent and refocused on the non-mutants. "Thank this gifted child for sparing you cowards." The men thanked Naruto who looked away. The leader still remained defiant until the bullets circled around him. He gulped and quietly thanked Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly felt pain in his eyes and fell to his knees. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't see a thing. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and cradled his head in his lap as he tried to soothe his cries of agony.

"Jun, Hideo, Touya. Gather up the boys and take them to the compound. Nozomi, alert the medical staff that we have two injured boys coming in." The Hyuuga bowed at their leader and did as he commanded. The boys were loaded up to a vehicle and driven towards the compound which wasn't that far off. Hiashi still had some business out in the woods.

The still somewhat defiant man frantically demanded, "You heard the little mutie. Let us go."

Hiashi smiled and let the bullets drop. The men let out a sigh of relief.

"I said I wasn't going to do anything to you." Then men started to walk away until they heard Hiashi's next words. "But I didn't say anything about them." He motioned towards the Hyuuga who remained. He looked at the closest one and in a casual tone asked that the bodies be disposed of, "We wouldn't want to draw any negative attention now would we?"

* * *

AN: BOOM! I'm really looking forward to the next chapter which will see the lovely Hinata finally interact with Sasuke and Naruto. We'll see other characters (Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten) interactions with these three which will be fun. Ino is a favorite of mine and I can't wait to mix her in.


	9. Kind Maiden

No quote. Let's get down to business…. to defeat the Huns…

Just kidding, here we go!

* * *

"Hinata, tell Shino that giving me the silent treatment is immature." Hinata only giggled at Kiba's whines. The stoic boy had offered to educate his two friends on the differences between his bugs. He even had names for them all which Hinata found endearing but Kiba thought otherwise.

"I mean who can remember that many names. I think he makes them up as he goes. I bet 'Kaku' has been called Kanta or Kouji a couple of times." Hinata could no longer hold her laugh. She saw Shino sulk and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Shino, I don't believe Kiba but you have to admit it was kind of funny."

Shino didn't give any indication that he found it at all amusing and Hinata felt like she crossed the line. "Shino, I'm so sorry. I think that all your bugs are special and deserve to be recognized as individuals. If I hurt-"

"Hinata, it's okay. I forgive you because you are sincere." Hinata felt relieved. "However, I refuse to acknowledge the wolf boy until he personally apologizes to all my bugs."

"What the hell! There's like a zillion of them!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

"Hinata please tell the dog that the faster he begins the quicker it'll be over. I'll be expecting his apologies soon. Good day." Shino bowed and headed towards the home he shared with his father. Kiba looked at Hinata helplessly but she shrugged.

Kiba ran behind his friend. "Hey Shino, I'm sorry." Shino didn't slow his pace. "I'm sorry Kaku. I'm sorry Koushirou. I'm sorry Koushuu…" Hinata shook her head and headed towards the main residence in the compound. It was getting late and she didn't want to be reprimanded for being out after hours, which was a problem when she first met Shino and Kiba.

Hinata walked in to her living room where Hanabi waited. "Father's still not back from the outside." Hinata knew that her father liked to welcome the new arrivals, but this was the latest he's been out. "I'm sure he's fine, Hanabi. You know how strong he is," Hanabi was about to protest when Hinata put her hand up. "If there w-was any sort of confrontation, I'd feel sorry for the one opposing him." Hanabi smiled at that. She bid her sister good night and started to head to her room.

Hinata was about to follow suit when she saw a commotion outside her window.

"Two injured. Boys, I think. Lord Hiashi stopped it just in time."

"Those savages."

Hinata heard a gasp behind her and realized that Hanabi had also heard. She reassured her sister that she'd check on their father's condition and Hanabi reluctantly walked to her room.

Hinata walked out of her house without a sweater and felt the chilly air. She hugged her body and briskly walked towards the medical ward of the compound. There were a couple nurses walking around but only one room had a lot of activity.

"Let me go! I need to see him." _That's a boy's voice._

A Hyuuga nurse tried to reason with the boy. "You have to rest up. Your ribs are bruised."

She tried to peak in but soon heard a shout. "We need to sedate him!" Another nurse ran past Hinata with a needle in hand. The boy's shouts soon decreased and she heard a nurse murmur about how the other boy was at least more cooperative.

Her curiosity got the better of her and sought him out. She knew her only reason was to check on her father but there was no indication that he was here or that anything bad had happened to him. If there was, there would be a meeting called immediately.

She noticed that an open door with dim lighting. Hinata walked in and saw a boy around her age whimpering in pain. Based on the bandages around his eyes, she figured that's where he got hurt.

Hinata knew that feeling of being in pain and no one paying attention. She's been training and often hurt herself but other than dressing her wounds, no one really was there to comfort her. Against her better judgment, she walked towards the boy and placed her small hand on his forehead.

Sasuke feared that he had lost his eyesight. Every time he tried to open his eyes, pain forced him to shut his eyelids. He wasn't as concerned about Naruto as he heard him converse with the other passengers in the car and heard his shouts a few moments ago. _Idiot, he should be concerned about himself. _He was bitter. Bitter that he didn't stop the men earlier and bitter that someone was still looking after him when he vowed to be stronger.

A wave of pain shot through his head and he whimpered. Then he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay." _A girl._ Her voice was calming and her touch was warm.

Sasuke chose to respond, "Am I going to be blind?" His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. "Are my eyes-"

"I'm s-sorry but I don't know." Sasuke felt his anger build up. "Well then how do you know that I'm going to be okay?!" The girl removed her hand quickly and he felt regret but his fury overtook that.

Her soft voice broke the temporary silence. "I know that you'll be safe here. Everyone that is gifted is welcomed and we take care of the injured. I hope that you get better but even if you don't we'll protect you."

Sasuke felt like a jerk; these people saved and took care of him and he did nothing but lash out at the first opportunity.

"Lady Hinata! What are you doing here? Your father is looking for you and isn't in the best mood."

The girl inhaled sharply. "I was looking for him. I thought that-"

"My lady, you need to leave now."

Hinata bowed her head in shame and nodded. She turned to the boy. "Goodbye, I hope you get better." She hurried out and prepared to face her father's insults and disappointed looks. Sasuke's goodbye went unheard.

* * *

Sasuke was in the medical ward for two weeks. He was bored most of the time and only was visited by Naruto once a day. He would admit this out loud but he had hoped that the girl would return to visit. She was kind and he wanted to apologize.

Eventually, Sasuke had his bandages removed and found out that he merely strained his eyes.

The nurse handed him a change of clothes. "I don't know much about your abilities but Satomi came across someone like you a few years back. He said that sometimes when you're going another level your eyes change." _Itachi._

"Do you know where they might be?"

"Satomi is out on a recon-" Sasuke interrupted, "No the person who's like me."

"Oh no, that was a long time ago and there's no one like that here."

Sasuke felt his spirit crush. _He wasn't here. He never was._

"Lord Hiashi has set up a place for you and your friend. It's not big but we reserve most of the bigger residences for large families."

Sasuke found Naruto waiting for him outside his room. "They already took our bags to our place. Can you believe it? This place is sweet." Sasuke could only smirk at his friend, while he hadn't found his brother Naruto's bright outlook was hard to ignore.

Sasuke couldn't find the girl but choose not to tell Naruto. He couldn't deal with any teasing from the blond; it's not like he had any stupid romantic feelings. _I just want to apologize ._He constantly reminded himself that when she occupied his thoughts.

The Hyuuga compound was a real haven and Sasuke was amazed at the openness to show off what everyone could do. There were mutants who looked odd but no one teased or mocked them, it was just like the girl told him. He had even witnessed some of the Hyuuga clan members train in an open area where anyone was welcomed to watch. He found Naruto one bored afternoon and they agreed that it would be interesting to see one.

They saw that the previous match had ended and as they started to retreat they saw that two young Hyuugas were taking their place. One was a boy, who looked remarkably like Lord Hiashi, and the other was a girl with indigo hair styled in a short bob. Lord Hiashi stood in front of his clansmen and had his arms crossed. Sasuke had never seen such an intimidating man other than his father. _He probably wants to observe his son._

Hiashi spoke one word. "Begin."

The spar was brutal and Sasuke felt sorry for the girl. She kept getting hit and couldn't stand up on her own free will. The match should've been stopped at that point but Hiashi had signaled for the match to continue. _He's ruthless._

The girl pathetically tried to dodge Hiashi Jr's blows but he was relentless. Finally Hiashi had enough and with a disgusted look, he signaled the end. The boy started to walk away but returned when he saw that the girl had gotten up and bowed. She said some words Sasuke couldn't hear but evidently it enraged the boy to the point where he delivered another hit. This time she didn't get up.

Sasuke looked at Lord Hiashi's face but he had no a stoic look. He walked away while two boys hurried to the girl and a Hyuuga adult shooed them away. Another gingerly carried her away. Sasuke didn't know what to feel. _Is this how it's going to be?_

"Hey asshole!" Sasuke had forgotten that he was with Naruto. "What kind of jerk does that? Someone should kick your ass!"

The brunette had an amused look, "And you think you're going to be that person? You must be new so I'll let it slide. But if you don't know your place, I'll gladly remind you like I reminded the family's disgrace."

Sasuke could tell he wasn't going to get along with this boy. He was arrogant, stubborn and prideful.

"I'll put you in your place!" Naruto charged at the boy before Sasuke could stop him. He feared for Naruto but he held his own and for a moment thought that his eyesight was fading because six Narutos were wailing on the brunette.

Neji couldn't find the real one. He knew of mutants who could multiply but usually he could tell which one was a clone and which was the real opponent. He delivered blows that would be fatal but every time, it was a poof and another clone would take its place. Finally after analyzing everything he aimed it at the one who stayed away.

"Take this!" His attack was aimed at the boy's heart and he fell. Neji smiled in triumph but then the boy vanished in a poof. "What?" Before Neji could return to the rest of his attackers he was blasted by a burst of blue energy that the rest had collaborated. He slowly got up and reassessed his plan before he was stopped by Lord Hiashi.

"That's enough, Neji."

"But Lord Hiashi, the boy-"

"I will not repeat myself." Neji reluctantly bowed and walked away.

"Naruto is it? Let's have a talk."

* * *

"Do you know how dumb that was?" Naruto scowled at his best friend. "What was I supposed to do? Let him get away with that crap?" They had been arguing for days about it.

"We don't know how they do things around here and don't want to draw any negative attention. We just arrived and they could've kicked us out for that." Sasuke was livid, he did want to step in but once again he found himself waiting until someone else reacted. "Hiashi was cool with it, impressed even." Sasuke was about to voice his concern about the man when a girl walked in.

The boys argued and failed to notice her until Naruto called out to her. She turned out to be the victim of the brutal spar. However what really shocked Sasuke was that she was the girl from the medical room. Her voice was a dead give away.

"Um…I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate what you did, but it'd be better if you didn't act like that again." Naruto looked confused but Sasuke was outraged. "That bastard nearly killed you-" She looked at him with eyes that resembled Hiashi's and Neji's but with more color and humanity. "He's my cousin and we were just sparring."

Sasuke heard her try to justify her cousin's behavior but he felt worse that he didn't do anything. Naruto introduced them to her and she blushed before bowing and introducing herself.

"I'm Hinata. I hope to see you both around." Naruto responded before he could and he glared at the blond. "Yeah, sure thing. Maybe we can eat lunch together or something."

They watched her walk out and that was the time that Sasuke decided he wouldn't wait for anyone else to react. He'd be the protector from now on.

* * *

AN: So I realize how I haven't reached the point where the first chapter left off, but I gotta build up relationships and backgrounds. I'm getting there and can't wait to work on the aftermath of the events that led to Hinata's situation.


	10. Training Sessions

Wow, seriously thank you for your comments. I was not anticipating how well it would be received. I get worried that I'm making things confusing or deviating from the original intent, so if you have any questions ask away. Somethings I'll make clear eventually, others might've been forgotten and I need reminders to touch on it again. Thank you!

* * *

Sasuke had realized that in order to protect someone, he'd have to get stronger. Hiashi had developed training regiments for mutants who wanted to become part of the newly christened defense squad. Naruto had already made a positive impression and Sasuke didn't want to fall behind.

Learning hand to hand combat was easy enough, and Sasuke was a fast learner. He was hoping for a spar versus the arrogant young Hyuuga. However he found it harder to utilize his abilities, after all he had been conditioned all his life to never use them. His trainers would grow frustrated at his halfhearted attempts to produce any fiery attacks. Hiashi soon stepped in.

"Sasuke, you are a mutant. You shouldn't ever let such wondrous abilities to go unnoticed."

"But my father always taught me that I shouldn't use them. That people would react badly if I ever did."

Hiashi stayed quiet before straightening up. "Your father was right about one thing. People react badly to what we can do. But we shouldn't hide our true selves for fear of reprisal. They should be scared of us because they will realize that we are better than they ever will be."

Sasuke looked unconvinced until he saw Neji walking by with a girl wielding two small swords. He scowled at him and Hiashi noticed. "Neji would never hide; he is the ideal image of a proud mutant." Sasuke's eyes began to turn crimson. "Naruto is another one who I see leading the next generation of mutants. Hinata, as weak as she may be, wouldn't hide-"

A blast of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth. Hiashi was pleased and was about to commend the boy when another much larger blast followed. His smile grew and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are on your way, Sasuke. You shouldn't under estimate your power and strength."

Hiashi walked away from the boy but he heard him respond. "She's not weak and you shouldn't underestimate her. The ones people consider weak will always surprise everyone." _She absorbs all the abuse thrown at her without complaints, only vowing to get stronger and better._

Sasuke had also seen how she'd be the first to welcome the children to the compound. These children who couldn't hide what they were; rejected by those who didn't understand. It reminded him of how his mother always made sure they viewed their abilities as gifts.

At first he was unsure about the sincerity behind her comments and actions but when he confronted her she quietly replied, "We are all different. But that doesn't make us worse or better than the next person. It's our choices that decide that." Sasuke was unsure how to respond so he remained silent; she gave him a quick smile and left him with his thoughts.

Hiashi frowned but chose to not indulge him in a fruitless argument. _Hinata has a unique ability to draw people to her. There still may be some use to her. _Hinata didn't quite embody physical strength the way Hiashi views it, and that's all he really cared about. He needed someone ready to take over and see the end goal if he were to fail.

* * *

Over the next three years, Sasuke had quickly climbed the ranks and had advanced farther than Naruto. He had liked this new person he became; someone strong and a leader among the compound. He wasn't vain but realized how his looks had attracted girls. He dismissed them all because there was only one girl that he had his eyes on.

Hinata had also become stronger thanks to all the training she went. As the heiress of the clan, her regimens were doubled. However she wasn't where she or her father would've liked. At dinner, her father would always downplay any achievement, "You're still too hesitant to finish off your opponent; in the real world you can't be so kind to your enemy. It'll cost you and your fellow mutants."

She quietly took the feedback and ate dinner quietly. Neji and Hanabi felt pity but silently agreed that Hinata needed to toughen up if she were to lead the clan and their mission. Dinner was quiet as usual and Hinata was the first to ask to be dismissed.

She retreated to her room but couldn't go to bed. Her father's words lingered in her head. Around midnight, she decided to take a quick stroll outside. Hinata quietly walked outside to breathe in the night air. She sat on a bench near the common area. While she enjoyed the day time, she was most at peace observing the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" She knew that voice; the voice others had known to be so cold and detached. She knew him differently.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out?" He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I can't sleep either. The blond idiot snores like you wouldn't believe. He also likes to throw the blanket off of himself with gives me an unpleasant image." He noticed how her cheeks, even in the dark, turned pink at the mention of Naruto. _One of the few times you see her without Naruto and you mention him! I'm such a moron._

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you?" Sasuke tried to steer her away from any thoughts of a half- naked Naruto. "The usual?"

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. He sat next to her while she observed the moon. "You study astronomy?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you about constellations or anything. I just like staring at the stars and the moon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hate the night. It's cold and dark. It hides the monsters out there. I prefer the day." He realized how childish he sounded but she didn't laugh at him and returned to gaze at the full moon.

"Hm. I think the day makes us live in the present and in the moment. But I prefer the moon and the night. It allows me to reflect on my past and future. I can't forget my past but I can make a better future."

She didn't hear Sasuke respond and thought he believed that she was foolish just like her father did. She turned towards him and saw that he was staring at her with a look she couldn't figure out. However, she soon realized it wasn't a look of distaste or ridicule.

"Sasuke?" He realized how uncomfortable he was making her and decided to divert her attention. "I could train you." Hinata looked even more confused. "What?"

"I know how harsh Hiashi is how he can't see how much stronger you've become." She blushed and he inwardly raised a fist in victory. "I could help you train, you know if you want." He tried to play it off as casual as he could muster but his heart was beating fast. _God, I sound so desperate. I might as well ask her to have my children based on how silent she is._

"Really? I'd love it." It took Sasuke a moment to realize what she had actually agreed to. "Okay then, just don't tell your cousin or anything. We can't really see eye to eye on things."

Hinata giggled. She knew how protective Neji had become and wouldn't allow her to be alone with anyone of the opposite sex. He even accused Shino of trying to make a move on her when he went to remove a leaf from her hair after a spar.

Sasuke got up and patted his pants before reaching out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up closely to him. She realized how close they were in proximity and struggled to breathe. "We should keep it a secret," he whispered. She nodded and he walked her to her door still holding her hand. He reluctantly let her go and she bid him goodnight.

As he walked away he made sure her light was turned off before he let his cool mask fall. He took his time getting to his place and basked in the moonlight. Even Naruto's snoring wouldn't destroy this feeling he had.

* * *

They trained at mostly at night when most of the compound was asleep. She had gotten faster and more precise with her hand to hand combat. There were a few awkward moments when they ended up in compromising positions which would give Neji a stroke if he saw.

Hiashi's disparaging comments were becoming less frequent. Her telekinetic abilities were seldom used when he trained her in physical attacks, but every now and then they'd use her abilities.

She appreciated how much time he spent helping her, but his chivalrous attitude went overboard. She could tell he was holding back. Sasuke didn't want to use his abilities against her. "When I use them, I'm not trying to cause minor injuries; at the very least I want to main my opponent." However one night, she had enough of his excuses and wanted to have a real spar.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? I thought I was getting better."

"You're not ready for me, believe me." He saw her expression fall and looked at the ground. "Am I too weak?" She whispered.

He stepped closer and grabbed her chin, raising her head to look at him. "You are not weak but I don't want to hurt you. Hinata, you are one of the strongest people I know because you never give up." _You're also too kind, even to those who don't deserve it._

She smiled, "Kind of like Naruto." His face hardened for a second before he shook his head. "You're different. He's strong but he strives to be acknowledged by others. You want to be strong to help others."

Hinata stared at him as if she was looking at him in a new light. He looked at her parted lips and was tempted to have a taste.

"I knew it." Hinata froze. "Tenten told me you were spending a lot of time together." Sasuke cursed Neji's timing, he was so close. Hinata stepped away from him and turned around. Her cousin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy behind her.

"Neji, don't be mad. Sasuke was just helpi-"

"Lady Hinata, I expect you to go to bed. These little sessions are over."

Hinata clasped her hands together nervously. "Please, Neji-" The male Hyuuga didn't waver. "Now."

She looked helplessly at Sasuke and mouthed an apology. He nodded and she hesitantly walked away from the two.

There wasn't a word spoken until she was out of sight. "You will stay away from her. She doesn't need someone like you hovering around. Know your place and remember what you're here to do."

"I've been helping her get stronger." The Hyuuga sneered. "Yeah, I bet you were." Sasuke stepped forward threateningly and Neji stepped up as well. "I'll be taking over her training from now on."

Sasuke had enough of his arrogance and taunted, "Just like you did those years ago?" He had anticipated the hit but it did not lessen the throbbing feeling. He didn't retaliate because while he knew that memory would forever plague Neji; he was haunted by it as well.

Neji massaged his hand and left the Uchiha alone.

* * *

AN: I really wanted to get this up earlier because I wanted to give back to you all. Next we'll have an interesting introduction to Ino.


	11. Changes

**Guest**: In this AU, I pictured that some people view her title as heiress as in name only, similar to monarchy conflicts throughout history. People like Hiashi don't view her as legitimate or deserving. However, Neji doesn't isn't part of that group, he's just taken a more big brother protective role. Hinata isn't one to use her title to impose a forceful rule over others (which convinces Hiashi that she's not meant to lead the clan.) Thank you for your question.

**Readers:** Remember keep me accountable if I don't make myself clear. It'll help the both of us. :)

* * *

Neji wasn't bluffing when he said he would oversee Hinata's progress. He had also made it harder for the two to be left alone. Whenever Sasuke would get a glimpse of her, she was surrounded by people he really didn't want to associate with. Kiba was worse than Naruto in every sense; Shino gave him a creepy vibe and he was paranoid of every bug that was near him; Lee was always challenging him to ridiculous competitions; and the weapon wielding Tenten had a short temper.

There was also this new girl who clung on to Hinata like a leech. Ever since Ino had entered the Hyuuga gates, he knew she was trouble. When she revealed that she was a telepath similar to Hinata, he figured that was the reason why Ino was so close to the shy girl.

However, he was also aware at her attempts to flirt with him. "Wow, Sasuke. You're so strong. No wonder you have so many admirers." She wrapped her hands around his biceps. Normally he'd ignore her until she took the hint, but this time he saw Hinata walking past with Shino and he quickly shrugged her off. This did not go unnoticed by the platinum blond.

Sasuke experienced how manipulative she could be a few days later in his bedroom. As Naruto and Sasuke neared 17, they had realized that sharing a room would be awkward. Each needed a place for themselves, where they could unwind alone. Sasuke welcomed this new change and readied to rest when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned and opened it.

"Hello Sasuke, may I come in?" _I must be dreaming._ Hinata stood at his door wearing a short nightgown. She walked in, not waiting for a response and sat on his bed. Sasuke quickly closed the door and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He was worried Hiashi or Neji had done something but she just smiled. "Nothing's wrong but I do have a problem. You're the only one that can help me."

Sasuke nodded and gestured her to go on. But she grabbed his head, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. He was shocked but soon returned her hungry kisses. She leaned back on his bed, dragging him along without breaking the kiss.

After a while they came up for air. He couldn't believe it and felt like he was on top of the world. Then she gave him a teasing smile.

"I knew you it. There were rumors that you were gay or something but I saw it." Sasuke was in a state of shock at the cruel words and taunting voice. "You know she looks at your friend the same way you look at her, kind of pathetic really. The admirer going unnoticed by the admired."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's shoulders roughly. "Ino?"

"Careful, wouldn't want to bruise this beautiful body." Sasuke loosened his grip but didn't let go. "What did you do?!"

Hinata smirked, "I can give you what you desire from her. The loving touches from her hands, and tender kisses from her lips." She began to kiss his throat. Sasuke felt sick and pushed her away. He wasn't going to lie, he thought of all those things but he wanted her to love him willingly; he wanted her heart to beat for him.

Sasuke had enough of her games, "Ino, where is she?"

"Don't worry; it's a simple mind transfer. She's still here but in an inactive state, she won't notice. If we're quick enough-"

"Get out and return everything how it's supposed to be." He was fighting the growing urge to strangle her but remembered that it was Hinata's body that would be harmed. "I won't tell anyone what's happened if you stop this."

"Why? I could give you what you want."

"I'm giving you five minutes to return to your body. A minute later and I will kill you."

Hinata's face showed fear but Sasuke didn't falter. "It's going to take longer." He narrowed his eyes. "I need time to alter the memory of me walking to her door and talking to her tonight. Otherwise she'll ask questions and eventually remember what happened."

Sasuke opened the door and signaled her to get out. He followed behind her because he didn't trust her.

They walked to Hinata's room where Ino's body was slumped over Hinata's desk.

She lay down on the bed as if to go to sleep and closed her eyes. Sasuke waited impatiently until Ino's body stirred. It took almost half an hour before the blond opened her eyes. He checked Hinata and she seemed to be fine then roughly grabbed Ino's upper arm and led her out.

He hissed in her ear, "If you ever try that again, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life!"

The blond didn't reply but had tears going down her face. He let her go and watched as she hurried to her room.

* * *

Ino wasn't trying to be so cruel. Ever since her mother had dropped her off, she had been angry. Angry at the world, at her absent father, and at everyone who wasn't as miserable as she was. The heiress didn't have a mother, but she had her family. Hinata had friends who protected and sheltered her. As if that wasn't unfair enough, she had also caught the eye of the person Ino aimed her rare affections at.

She just wanted to experience a single moment as Hinata Hyuuga, heiress and light in everyone's eye. She had relished how Sasuke kissed her, forgetting who she was wearing. But when it came to journey through Hinata's mind, Ino was shaken.

The pure and kind Hinata had darkness inside her. It wasn't malicious but it suffocated Ino. The despair, hopelessness, and loneliness plagued the heiress. Memories of loved ones lost, the lack of affection from her family for most of her life, and not being able to lead the clan to peace preoccupied her mind.

Hinata's life was different than hers, but not all of it was for the better. It's easy to judge a person without knowing the whole story, but Ino couldn't feign ignorance. They were both lost and hurt people searching for a better future.

It was guilt that ate away at Ino that night. It was guilt that drove her to seek Hinata out in the morning, ignoring the death stare from Sasuke at the dining hall. It was guilt that made her hug Hinata tightly, surprising the heiress before she returned the hug.

"Ino, is everything alright?" Ino couldn't talk but tears ran down her face. Lord Hiashi had scoffed at the display but Hinata didn't let go. "Let's get some fresh air, okay?" The blond nodded and was led to one of the larger gardens. They sat quietly before Ino spoke. "I'm sorry." Hinata looked confused. "I wasn't being a good friend. I wasn't a friend at all actually. Honestly, I wanted to use you for my own gain and I'm just so sorry." She burst out in tears again.

Hinata felt hurt and began to move away until she saw how much Ino was punishing herself. "Hi, I'm Hinata. What's your name?"

Ino stopped sobbing and looked at her like she lost her mind, then she broke out a small smile. "I'm Ino."

"Well Ino, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The two girls had spent the entire day together. Ino had confessed how she felt envious of Hinata and how her own life wasn't ideal. She found it easy to tell her things she held so close, but perhaps it was the guilt again. Hinata just listened and that's all Ino could really ask for; she had been unknowingly exposed and had no idea.

* * *

As the Hyuuga compound grew in population and land, Hiashi's ambitions intensified. Some of the defense squads were established and the initial mission statement went from solely protecting the compound to attacking the enemy as well. A more accurate term for these regiments was resistance squads. Most of their activities were operated on the outside walls of the compound.

Mutants that had families or didn't wish to take such a forceful approach had been given permission by Hiashi to leave. He wasn't subtle in his warnings about Homo sapiens and their violent ways. Some headed back home and those who wanted to contribute but not in the same sense as Hiashi desired discretely left to Tsuande's school. The once friendly faces of all ages that were common in the compound were replaced with more adult and rough looking faces. Families no longer came. It was mutants who were on the run from the government and known for their acts of public destruction. Hinata was weary of the newcomers but thought about how much pain they must've suffered._ When I become clan leader, it'll all change._

At first Hinata was scared that her friends would leave. They had received news reports about rioting in some cities regarding mutant rights. Kiba's old home was near some of the bigger clashes, but his sister hadn't still saved enough money to get a new place for the three of them. For the time being, he'd stay put and Hinata felt relieved. It was selfish but she held all her friends dear, she only wished Hana was allowed to live with them. Hiashi wouldn't allow it, "She is not one of us." Hinata was left wondering about how black and white the whole situation really was.

With the public reaction being at an all-time high, there were new players and factions added to the conflict. It was no longer Clan Hyuuga vs the MRD or government. Tsunade had assembled quite the team, some former residents of the compound. Tsunade's team didn't side with either but in between. They didn't champion solely for mutant rights, but for everyone to live peacefully. _A rather noble dream_, Hinata thought.

Her father didn't think much of the woman or her cause until they became a nuisance. She brought headaches and Hiashi found her team to be a deterrent to the realization of the final goal, mutant supremacy. Whenever they attempted to destroy research facilities or disrupt political rallies, Tsunade's team was there to aid the humans and lessen any casualties. As far as Hiashi was concerned, if they did not share the same ideology, they were the enemy. However as long as he had mutants like Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke, total victory wasn't unreachable.

* * *

AU: School is killing me! Anyways, I realize that some of this info is redundant, but I just wanted to reiterate some things. I have a plan in mind, I think.


	12. Rampant Hysteria

Seriously, thanks for the feedback, follows, and favorites. It was more than I ever expected.

* * *

At first, it didn't seem like Hinata would be placed in a resistance team. She was conflicted on whether it was a good thing or not. She did want to assist her family but even she had reservations about how far she was willing to go. Could she really take a life if it came to it?

When her father announced the squads, he hesitated before announcing the final team. "The Liberation Squad will consist of squad leader Sasuke, Shino, Tenten….and Hinata." It took her a minute to register what he had just said.

Hiashi was reluctant to have one of his children out in a world that hated them. While Hinata wasn't the perfect child, she was still his and Hikari's. Hanabi was becoming a true Hyuuga and he'd prefer her to succeed him but he had reservations about sending her out as well. There was something about being sure that your children are safe. Inside the walls they would be protected, away from those who took away his brother and beloved wife. All he had of either of them was the children they left behind. He knew that he wouldn't need to much worry about Neji, as his nephew was more than capable but there was still concern. On the other hand, perhaps Hinata would surprise him with pleasing results.

Sasuke couldn't hide the smirk on his face when he passed Neji. It had taken a little convincing to have Hinata placed on his squad, but Neji didn't go down without a fight.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke had been called into Hiashi's office. They were previously informed about their roles as squad leaders but the purpose of this meeting was to designate teams and objectives.

"I think that Lady Hinata, Tenten, Shino and I would make an excellent team, uncle." Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto rubbed his chin. "Our objective should be liberating our mutant brothers and sisters from those wretched detention and research facilities."

Hiashi pondered this and Sasuke quickly stood up. No way was he going to be struck with Kiba or Ino, they'd be the death of him or he'd kill them. He's rather stay behind as a trainer. Then he had an idea. "My lord, I think that this is an excellent squad." Neji looked at him apprehensively; he knew there was nothing the two really agreed on. Sasuke briefly smirked before continuing.

"However, I believe that Neji's talents lie with the developing of up and coming warriors. He did such a fantastic job with Lady Hinata and Tenten." Neji stood up in anger. "You son of-"

"Neji, compose yourself. We must evaluate everything." Hiashi motioned his nephew to sit and turned to a silent and bored Naruto. "What are your thoughts?"

"I really don't care where I'm put or what you have me do. I'm awesome like that." He broke out a huge smile and the other two stared in disbelief thinking the same thing: _How are you even on my level?_

Hiashi knew how protective Neji was towards his daughter, which as assuring as it was, it could pose a future problem where he would compromise a mission for her sake or Tenten's. There were too many distractions.

"I've made my decision. Neji's proposed team will be headed by Sasuke. Naruto, you will have Kiba, Ino, and Lee. Your objective will be primarily surveillance and intel gathering." Neji was fuming in his seat. "Neji you will be an alternate should any squad need assistance. However for the most part you will be training new recruits. I'll make the announcement later tonight."

While placing Naruto and Kiba on stealth missions was questioned by Neji, Hiashi replied that he wanted to expand and test their capabilities. Ino and Lee would balance them out anyways.

* * *

The first couple of missions went smoothly without any complications other than Sasuke using more than necessary force on the MRD officers. Hinata would always make sure that he didn't severely injure anyone who was defenseless or had surrendered. He grew frustrated with her and pulled her aside after they arrived in the compound. Shino had noticed but Hinata waved him off, he nodded and walked home.

"You can't always expect the enemy to return the favor, Hinata. If they had the chance, they'd take you down in an instant." She looked at him sadly, "We can't become the monsters they believe us to be, Sasuke. If there is someone who has given up or can't defend themselves, I will not strike them down. Incapacitate them sure but to put them down is cruel."

"It's thinking like that that will get you killed. Good thing I'm on your team." He quickly closed his mouth and patted her shoulder. "Just think about your team, okay?" She nodded and walked away.

Hiashi had noticed their interaction. He discreetly stayed around the gates to see that she returned. Everyone in the main house assumed he was working late in his office but he was really awaiting his daughter. He usually walked around the compound until she or Neji would come home. _Interesting._

Naruto charged at Sasuke who easily dodged his fast strikes and kicks. Sasuke loved going against his best friend. It showed how far they had progressed and it became a competition. More so for Sasuke who knew that Hinata would frequently come by and observe. What he was confused about was who she was cheering on, if anyone at all. Today's audience also included Hiashi who spoke to his daughter.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba told me that Ino rejected you after your last mission. Pathetic." Sasuke had whispered it so that they would be the only ones to hear. Naruto looked confused for a moment before blushing. "It wasn't even like that. She came on to-"

It provided the perfect opening for Sasuke to land a particularly hard hit and knock out Naruto. He won in front of Hiashi and more importantly in front of Hinata. He looked over and saw her blushing. _Point goes to me._

Life was going smooth, at least for Sasuke who was having a higher rate of success than Naruto. Hiashi was beginning to second guess placing Naruto in mission that required discretion. Neji had been allowed to oversee that squad from time to time but never Sasuke's team to his dismay.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his squad members. "Did we get everyone out?" Shino shook his head. "According to my bugs, there is still a lower level. Security is high but I believe that we can manage."

"Alight then, Tenten you lead the way. Keep us informed of any threats. Shino you fall back and provide us with backup. Hinata and I will head after Tenten." They nodded and went into position. Shino had barely walked out of sight when there was a huge explosion. Tenten who had been closet to the corridor was thrown into a nearby wall.

"Tenten!" Hinata rushed forward to aid her friend. She was bleeding from her head but Hinata didn't have extensive medical knowledge outside general first- aid. Hinata checked her breathing. She looked down the hall and saw a terrifying machine. It looked like a scorpion but it was large and was shooting at them. Without a second thought, Hinata levitated the machine and hurled it back. It got up and she repeated the process. She looked to see where Sasuke and Shino were, but they were battling a similar robotic scorpion.

While they took down the first ones that attacked them with relative ease, more kept coming. She pulled an arm around Tenten's waist in an effort to hold her up. "We need to leave." Shino looked at their leader who wasn't looking like he was ready to admit defeat. He just kept hurling blasts of fire at the machines, even pulling out some of the fast moves he copied from Lee thanks to his copying ability. Shino had followed his lead and his bugs found crevices in which to crawl in and disable the machines.

"Sasuke! We need to leave now!" He looked over at her and his eyes widened as three scorpions quickly advanced upon Tenten and Hinata. She made the left machine collapse in on itself and forcefully pushed it, crashing into the other two. However, the last one had fired before being destroyed. Hinata was hit on her upper shoulder and stomach. She fell lifeless, taking Tenten with her.

"Hinata!" Shino ran towards his best friend and put pressure on her stomach wound. "Sasuke, get Tenten and let's leave now!" He didn't receive a response and he looked up to see Sasuke. Their leader was still but he was engulfed in a growing and visible purple aura. This aura began to form into a terrifying shape.

This shape began to attack all the robotic scorpions and without being hit. It was like Sasuke and this aura were one. In addition to aiding Sasuke's attacks, it acted as a shield. Sasuke wasn't hit by any of the lasers. It was soon over and Sasuke turned to the only conscious squad member. "Keep pressure on her wound." His voice was emotionless.

The now giant form gathered Tenten, and Shino who was still pressing his hands on Hinata's stomach. Sasuke, engulfed in purple, walked out of the facility and they made it to their awaiting helicopter. As soon as they were loaded in, Sasuke collapsed, leaving Shino to explain what happened to Hiashi when they arrived at the compound.

* * *

"That was a wonderful trial run, wouldn't you say?" Senator Danzo asked his bodyguard. They were observing the security footage of last night's attack on the facility. He received no reply. "I bet that was quite a shock, send the video to the PR department. See what we can use." He smirked as the young man followed his instructions. He grinned wider at seeing the chip on the back of the young man's neck._ If only all mutants were like you, Sai. Obedient and restrained._

Danzo was pleased with the ad running on most channels.

"Is Sarutobi too soft on the growing mutant threat? Let's ask your fellow citizens. Are you concerned about mutants and the danger they pose?"

A woman holding an infant answered, "Oh my god yes. How am I supposed to feel about these people who can hurl fire balls attacking our law enforcement force? I have a family to think about. If Sarutobi is not taking a firm stance against mutants, then he's not the Senator we need."

A man standing in front of his store had just finished helping an elderly couple before answering the cameraman. "I mean take a look at the tapes that were leaked. Attacking those poor men and freeing all those criminals? Please, there's not a shred of humanity in them. Maybe there are a couple good ones, but who is keeping an eye on the bad ones? Senator Danzo. The man has a plan and I believe in him."

The screen transitioned into a shot of Danzo in a town hall meeting. "I vow to attack this growing mutant threat. We need to feel safe and protect our families!" The crowd burst into applause.

"Senator Danzo, right for Konoha. Right for the Land of Fire and right for all mankind."

* * *

AN: Political ads always make me laugh. Sasuke has awoken another ability: Susanoo.

Regarding their abilities, they are similar to their jutsu with some exceptions such as Hinata's and Hiashi's.

Sachiko Heiwajima: You got it correct. I pictured his ideology and ability similar to Magneto's. A tragic villain who is willing to do just about anything. Tsunade is kind of like Professor X but there is no connection between Hiashi and Tsuande like Charles and Erik. Just different beliefs and approaches to the same problem.

Anyways next chapter is half done. I'm looking at uploading at least two more chapters before Labor Day.


	13. Rivals

Two chapters in quick succession. BOOM!

* * *

Hiashi was enraged. His daughter was critically injured and the humans had introduced advanced and deadly weaponry. Neji wanted to strangle Sasuke and to a lesser extent, Shino. His detached attitude was setting him over the edge. "It couldn't be helped, we couldn't foresee this happening." Neji grabbed him by his collar only to be pushed away by Kiba and Naruto. "You failed and got them hurt! Then you have the decency to give us this news like you're just telling us about the weather?" Shino straightened up his coat. "Let him release his anger. We did fail and they did get hurt. But don't think for a second I don't care about them. If you ever question how much I really care, I will not hesitate to engage in actions that would have you convulsing in pain." He left to clear his head because Neji's assumptions did sting.

Sasuke had woken up after Tenten who had a concussion. But Hinata was fading in and out of consciousness. He was weakened after that display of power but he willed himself to make it to her recovery room. He'd sit and just hold her hand until the nurses or Neji would kick him out. Hanabi had visited at the beginning until Hiashi determined it wasn't beneficial for her emotional state. He eventually barred anyone other than Neji and himself from being in her room.

This didn't deter Sasuke and late one night he entered her room. He walked up to her and raised her hand to his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I should've changed tactics when I saw the sentinels. You almost… I can't lose you." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He began to lay down by her side until he heard a commotion outside her door and reluctantly climbed out of the window.

Hinata opened her eyes and found it hard to breathe after that confession and kiss. While it looked like she was asleep, she had actually been resting. Her condition improved but was kept on bed rest until they could fully evaluate her.

She heard him come in but he was so quick and once he grabbed her hand, she didn't know how to react. Thoughts raced through her mind and even after she slipped into dreamland, he invaded her thoughts.

The next couple of days went too slowly for Hinata. She wanted to see her sister, cousin, and friends. Hinata also wanted to talk to Sasuke. Just the thought of the conversation had her stomach making flips, but not in a bad way. However, it would have to wait as they received news that a former resident had been captured.

* * *

Naruto's outburst and uncontrollable rage at the thought of leaving Gaara to rot in a detention facility had been enough to cause him to cut ties with the Hyuugas. He had been second guessing some of Hiashi's methods and views but sucked it up because of his friends, more importantly Sasuke. He searched for allies in his rescue mission, but the only one who came forward was Lee. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke wasn't willing to follow him when they had shared a journey together up until that point. When he saw how Sasuke looked at Hinata, he knew that this is where their paths would separate.

It wasn't long after they had rescued a battered Gaara, that Naruto and Lee had been welcomed by Tsunade. It was after this defection that the two friends were really at odds and became rivals.

Naruto was distracting Sasuke as he hurled fiery attacks. His clones were farther away directing civilians away from a political rally supporting Sarutobi. Sakura was healing the wounded while Kakashi and Lee provided back up against more of Clan Hyuuga's squad. Neji had no qualms about trying to bringing down Lee. Kakashi was more than holding his own against Kiba and Tenten.

Naruto couldn't accept that this is what it had come to. "Gaara realized what Hiashi was doing. He just sees us as pawns, nothing more! We got him out." He winced as he felt the scorching heat narrowly missing his head. "Granny Tsunade is actually making a difference and helping humans and mutants alike. Sarutobi isn't the enemy either, he wants peace!"

Sasuke's eyes swirled red. "You just became a pawn for someone else. Fighting for their cause which is not ever going to happen, you idiot! Clan Hyuuga is where I belong, I won't join you." Naruto scoffed, "Did you choose the clan or is it just because of her?" Sasuke didn't answer but his eyes hardened. He activated his chidori and charged at the blond. Naruto countered his attacked with the Rasengan. The destruction they caused whenever they fought was always devastating so Naruto always tried to steer the fight to less populated areas. Sasuke couldn't care less. Humans had wiped out his family while they slept. He was separated from the only blood connection he had, and Hinata was almost taken from him as well. As far as he was concerned, they could burn in the hell he created.

* * *

It was getting harder to keep her spirits up. Naruto's defection had a snowball effect. Most of her friends had left because they no longer wanted to be part of this mission or clan. The biggest departures that hurt her were Shino's and Kiba's. Kiba had left that morning after hearing about a devastating attack near his sister's house. He and his mother had packed only the bare essentials and left with just a sad glance at Hinata and Hiashi.

Shino and his father had left a year ago and she hadn't heard from him since. She still remembers the constant arguments between their fathers about sending Shino out for dangerous missions. They had all been rattled by the attack that almost incapacitated a whole squad and his father wanted to pull him out. Hiashi had seen it as questioning his authority and placed a new rule. "You can't leech off the labor and effort of others. You either contribute to our cause or leave."

Shino's dad decided that it was time to leave. Hinata's last interaction with Shino had been awkward but not in a bad way. It was the first time he hugged her. He merely patted Kiba's shoulder. "You're both welcomed back if you choose." Shino shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think so, but I hope that we will meet up again in the future." Kiba gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah, we'll see you and Kaku, Kado, Keiji, and all of them real soon." They smiled at each other making empty promises because as much as they wished it, life had a way of making things difficult.

Ino had reunited with her father who was working with Tsunade. Inoichi had been overseas and had no idea his ex-wife had abandoned his daughter. He had been sought out by Tsunade to form a partnership and that's when he found out about Ino's predicament. Hinata didn't blame Ino for leaving; she was reunited with someone she thought lost. If anything she felt jealous at how close they were regardless of the time they spent apart. They corresponded frequently until Hiashi was notified, then the letters stopped. "She is just trying to get information out of you, don't be so naïve."

Tenten was one of the few that stayed and Hinata suspected that the orphan girl had quite an attachment to her cousin. She smiled at the thought.

"How are you holding up?" Hinata turned to her bedroom door. Sasuke was leaning against the frame. She offered a smile, "I'm okay. Is it time to train again?" He straightened his posture and shook his head. "No, but I thought we could go for a walk." She blushed and nodded. Throughout their interactions, she found herself gravitating towards him. She wasn't oblivious to his looks or strength, but it was something else that drew her in. His protectiveness, intellect and the way that he looked at her always made her appreciate how lucky she was.

During the biggest wave of desertions, he promised her to stay by her side. She held his hand and smiled before kissing his lips softly. "Thank you, Sasuke." He was frozen and Hinata thought someone had petrified him but soon his face grew pink. She was about to pull away before he gripped her tighter. "Nuh uh, you don't do that and expect to leave." His face returned to its normal shade and he smirked.

They were progressing too slowly for Sasuke's liking; he wanted to make her his wife as soon as she returned his affections. But he didn't want to seem like a creep or desperate, although he did question her about Hyuuga customs regarding marriage. Hinata felt comfortable with their progress. He wasn't Naruto, but he invoked feelings she hadn't experienced before. She blushed at all the times he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her neck.

They walked around the compound greeting those who cared to acknowledge the pair and made their way to the garden. This is where Hinata felt the happiest. She had vague memories of helping her mother plant flowers, and the tea parties she had with her beloved Ko. They sat in a comfortable silence, in each other's arms.

Sasuke looked at her; she looked so beautiful when she was at peace. He cleared his throat; "Hinata, I was wonder-" He was cut off by a shout from a small Hyuuga child. "Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata! Help!" Sasuke and Hinata quickly rose. "My dad and Lord Hiashi are… we need you."

They sprinted towards the gathering crowd near the training grounds. Her father was beating down a fellow Hyuuga and tossing metal weapons at the man. "Father!" Hiashi briefly glanced up at his daughter before returning to the man, "The next time you question me or voice your displeasure in that tone again, you will not walk away." The boy at Hinata's side ran towards his father and he helped him up.

Hinata walked after her father leaving Sasuke to disperse the crowd. "Father? What happened? Father!" He stopped walking away and glared at her. The look he gave her was similar to the one she received after asking about Ko and she felt just as scared as she did then. He continued to his study where he was strategizing with some of the more menacing characters in the compound. Hinata steadied her breathing and resolved to tend to the man's wounds.

* * *

"Lady Hinata, can you and me a towel?" She grabbed the nearest clean towel and handed it to the head nurse. The man was whimpering and muttering curses mostly directed at her father. Satisfied that he would recover, she turned to leave.

"He's sending them on a suicide mission. He knows the sentinels are reading and evaluating our tactics. It's a suicide mission." She returned to his bedside. "It'll be okay. We have developed counter measures, Neji is an excell-" The man grabbed her upper arm violently. "Not your cousin, stupid girl! He's sending my oldest boy out to die!" She pulled her arm away and began to walk backwards.

The man closed his eyes in frustration, muttering out names she hadn't heard in years. "…Hakoda, Ko, Asami, Dai. All victims, sent out to die for that vile piece of trash! He didn't care about rescuing them! All victims!" Before she could ask any further, she was ushered out by a nurse. _It can't be. He's delusional and is just spreading lies. Father wouldn't…. _

Images of a smiling Ko filled her head. She needed to find the truth. He deserved it.

"What happened to Ko?" The mutants in the meeting with her father shot looks of confusion at each other. Some looked amused at the tone of the typically reserved heiress. "Hinata, we are in the middle of an important meeting. Make sure you shut the door quietly behind you as you leave." Hinata was furious. How could he be so calm? She brushed off the sense of inferiority she felt after he talked down to her like a child.

"Tell me," Hinata slowly said. Hiashi smirked, "I will not indulge in your childish tantrum." He turned to the others in the meeting, "Senator Danzo is losing support against Hiruzen. He's having a fundraiser-" Hinata had enough, "TELL ME NOW HIASHI!"

The silence that ensued would've been comical if not for the killing intent in both of their eyes. "Very well, if you wish to know I'll tell you. He failed a mission and is no longer." Hinata shook her head, "Everything, I want to know everything." Hiashi sneered, "I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to get so attached to the servant." He continued, "He was supposed to gather information on the progress made in the Kumo research facility. But he was captured."

Hinata looked confused, "But you said he was gone, as in dead. If he's captured we should go after him. Maybe he's-" Hiashi didn't falter, "Oh he's dead. I mean after being tested on by those scientists. There was nothing left. We didn't have the resources or time to rescue a failure."

Hinata felt like she was not fully aware of her surroundings. Everything else was muted after those words. The images of a smiling Ko were replaced with more sinister and disturbing ones. His laughter was replaced with screams of anguish and agony. Her eyes flicked for a moment.

"Fight me." Hiashi had returned to his meeting and ignored her dazed look but looked up when she made that statement. She was in a fighting position. "Hiashi Hyuuga, I challenge you for the position of clan head."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what they were saying. _Hinata had challenged Hiashi? What is she thinking?! _He ran to the training grounds and grimaced at the blood that had stained it during the earlier confrontation. Hyuuga clan elders stood in the front with Neji and Hanabi, who had looks of concern. One elder stepped forward, "The rule is simple. Defeat your opponent until they cannot stand, use any means available but you cannot use outside help."

Hiashi stood on one side and Hinata on the other. They didn't wear the typical black training gear, but simple white pants and Hinata wore a long sleeved shirt. Hiashi was shirtless and it was an intimidating sight. His scars told the story of past battles, all victories.

"Begin."

Hiashi launch an immediate attack at Hinata who barely missed being impaled by a metal rod. She redirected it towards her father who manipulated the rod into smaller pieces of metals. He launched them in quick succession. Sasuke felt his throat dry at the sight. Hinata was putting up a fight and was almost on par with Neji, but he trained with Hiashi. He knew when Hiashi was serious and when he was just toying with someone.

_I need to stop this before she gets hurt._ He tried to make his way forward but as he made his way toward the battle, he felt loss of sensation of his arms. He looked towards the person responsible, Neji. He was fighting a look of helplessness but spoke in a monotone. "You'll make things worse. He won't kill her, but if you interfere she'll pay a deeper price. He can't have this much rebellion in one day." Sasuke fought off the effects but then felt his legs lose strength. Neji directed a couple of mutants nearby to carry him off. He could vaguely make out Hinata's shouts of pain over the noise crowd. Some of them were cheering, while others gasped in horror.

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling sore. He quickly remembered why he was in such pain. _Hinata! _He ran towards her bedroom. She was in bed and almost unrecognizable. From what he could see, her usual pale and flawless skin was riddled with bruises and cuts. As he examined the damage, he accidently put pressure on her jaw which had one of the darkest bruises on her body.

She whimpered in pain and opened her eyes. Sasuke was deeply rattled by her look of hurt, "I'll kill him." She weakly grabbed on to his hand, "Please, don't. Just stay here with me for a while." He obliged and lay gently next to her. Feelings of revenge were replaced with feelings of protectiveness and he came to a conclusion. _As soon as this blows over and their guard is down, we'll leave this damn prison. I'll protect you, Hinata._

* * *

AN: Had it ready to go so I figured why not? I'm anticipating working the next couple of chapters, I hope they'll be as awesome on paper as I have it in my head.


	14. Crossroads

Here we find out why I named the first chapter 'Necessary Evil.' Stay awesome, my people.

* * *

Sasuke found it easy to play the part of a dutiful soldier. He tried not to show contempt for the man in public. Hiashi had continued on like nothing happened, like he hadn't beaten his daughter into submission. Occasionally, Sasuke found himself being scrutinized by Hiashi when they were in strategic meetings concerning Tsunade's group. Whenever someone mentioned his disobedient daughter, Hiashi noticed that the Uchiha's eye would briefly flash red. Hiashi made a mental note to talk to his eldest daughter as soon as possible. _It's time to make something clear._

Sasuke wished he had left earlier; he could've carried Hinata out if he needed to. If he hadn't waited as long as he did, then Hiashi would've not caught on.

"Why not?" Sasuke was bewildered. He had everything planned out. They would leave right before dawn. Their new journey would begin as the sky starts to fill with the sun's glow. They would lay low and would live in a town similar to the one where he grew up. If it got too difficult, then he would swallow his pride and ask Tsunade for sanctuary.

He had woken her up and threw a couple of articles of clothing inside a bag. As they neared the gates, she suddenly stopped.

"I can't leave. There's too much left to do, the clan-" Sasuke interrupted irately, "You almost died for that damn clan!" Hinata looked sadly at him but couldn't say anything else. His voice cracked and he held her close, "Please, Hinata come away with me." Nothing.

"Where will you go? Will you meet with Naruto?" _After all this time he's still on her mind._ Sasuke pulled away harshly and pulled up his hood. "I've had it with this place and I'm going with or without you. If you don't leave it'll be the death of you." He quietly sprinted out the gates, not looking back.

As the sun's rays pierced the dark night, she looked at the fading figure sadly. _Sasuke, I wished I had enough strength. I love you so much but I can't leave. There are too many people relying on me._

Hinata stayed in the same spot until she could no longer make out his figure._ Please forgive me. _She walked back to her room where her father waited.

Hiashi hugged Hinata. "I see I was right. You did a smart thing, my daughter. Neji would've been absolutely devastated and Hanabi needs her sister around. The Homo sapiens have left you both with no mother and losing you would destroy her."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you put the clan ahead of your own desires, it's a trait of great leaders." Hinata stayed still and he patted her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Hiashi walked out without another word.

He was no fool. He knew what the Uchiha's motivation was and how his daughter's absence would disrupt everything. Neji follows her almost blindly and he can't afford to lose two prodigies because of her. Her usefulness is starting to wane, though. _I just need to get Neji back under my total command and wait until Hanabi's powers manifest to their full potential. Hinata was such a disappointment; as much as I would've wished it so, she's not the one to lead us._

* * *

Sasuke knew he wasn't ready to face Naruto. It wasn't out of fear but it would remind him of Hinata's rejection. At first he wandered around aimlessly. Itachi was still missing and he figured that's what he would strive for. News reports about rogue mutants never mentioned anyone similar to his brother, and while he frequented bars and clubs that served his kind, no one had seen Itachi. He didn't want to think the worst had happened to him, but it was like he vanished without a trace.

This search lasted for months, and the only lead he had was a particular sinister looking mutant named Orochimaru. The man had mentioned coming across someone like that years ago, but he hadn't seen him after their brief encounter. Orochimaru asked questions of his own, which Sasuke answered cryptically. He didn't want to share much with anyone.

"I could help you in your search, Sasuke. However, I would need something in return." Sasuke wasn't interested but wanted to make sure he wasn't wasting a valuable opportunity. It was until Orochimaru had truly revealed his intentions that Sasuke walked away.

Orochimaru wasn't like Hiashi but he was sure as hell not like Tsunade. This mutant wasn't concerned with civil rights; he was about himself. Orochimaru was seeking to create the ultimate mutant and prolong his own life through experimentations on other mutants. He could see that the man would bring more problems than assistance.

For now all he could do was go back to the basics, attacking MRD mobile units and rescuing captured mutants. If he had happened to come across Itachi then he'd stop and live out his life in relative peace. It would be ideal to have his brother and Hinata by his side. As much as he tried, he couldn't forget about the one who still owned his heart. She was with him when he restrained himself from killing MRD officers or causing more havoc than needed.

The rescued mutants thanked him but Sasuke always walked away from forming close ties, which he was highly successful at. Until he rescued a red haired woman; Karin had the ability to sense and track other mutants. The MRD were particularly interested in her because she could be highly useful in the attempt to neutralize the mutant threat.

As hard as he tried, Sasuke could not shake her; every time he woke up she was there. The attempts at losing her were getting tiresome and he eventually came to the realization that Karin could be of some use. Together they tracked down MRD vehicles carrying mutants. It was time effective as Sasuke didn't have to search every MRD vehicle to see if they had captured mutants. He missed being part of a team, but he could do without the flirting.

He had some relief when two others joined his unaffiliated team. There was the mutant who could transform into water and was an excellent swordsman. The other was practically indestructible when he went into fits of rage.

Sasuke wouldn't admit this out loud but he was glad Suigetsu had joined. He kept Karin at bay and their interaction was amusing at times. Juugo was quiet most of the time but once mentioned how Sasuke reminded him of a friend of his that had passed on while they were in the run. Team Taka, as dubbed by Suigetsu, was complete.

He was living a new life but he still thought of people and things that seemed from a lifetime ago. Sasuke dreamt of Hinata, his parents, Itachi, Naruto and what could've been.

.

.

.

Deep in his heart, Sasuke believed that he wouldn't come across anyone from his past. But he should've realized that Naruto was unpredictable.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked different, more muscular than he remembered. His face had lost some of the childlike qualities, and was replaced with more adult features.

"Dumbass?" Sasuke responded. Taka looked at each other and back at Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't expecting Naruto in the facility located deep in a Konoha forest that Taka had decided to infiltrate. Karin had mentioned how a particularly strong mutant was being housed there. He didn't realize it was Naruto until they walked to his holding cell.

"So the great Naruto has been put in the pound?" Sasuke snickered; he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at his predicament.

"Hey, it was an advanced sentinel, a huge humanoid looking freak! Let me out!" They bickered back and forth. It was like nothing had changed.

Juugo cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we be breaking him out and leaving now?"

"Right, step back dumbass." Naruto would've retorted but figured they had time for that later.

"Mutants detected. Apprehend by any means necessary," The loud speakers blared. Alarms were going off as MRD officers ran past emptied cells. Mutants were making their way out of the facility while Taka and Naruto held back the lesser powered sentinels. Once they realized the mutants were safe, they made a run for it as well. They made it to a clearance in the forest.

Naruto spoke to his wrist, "Granny? Track my signal, I need a lift." Naruto had stopped by the office holding contraband. What they assumed was a regular watch was actually his transmitter.

Sasuke started to walk away with Taka following. "Sasuke! Tell Clan Hyuuga thanks." Sasuke froze.

"I'm not with them anymore."

"What about-"

"Shut up, dumbass." Naruto caught up to him. "If you need a place, you know you're always welcome at Tsunade's."

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm no goody two shoes. I've done things and hurt too many people. Stuff like that can't be undone." He brushed off Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"We all have, but it's never too late to try to make amends. You have to be a person before you become a superhero." Sasuke looked back in confusion.

A big black jet lowered down. It opened its door and as Naruto walked towards it he called back, "Offer still stands whenever you're ready." The jet took off as soon as Naruto walked in and the door closed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _As if I'll ever be ready. _

Naruto's words continued to ring in his ears as Taka tried to evade the numerous sentinels during another facility break in. _On the other hand, it wouldn't hurt to see what they offer._

* * *

"Neji, turn it to Channel 9." The mutants gathered in Hiashi's office watched the screen.

Hiashi didn't believe the rumors, there was no way that the research facility in Iwa could have made that much progress. Yet here was a televised demonstration of a so-called cure for mutants. A previously frog- looking mutant now had the appearance of a regular girl. The crowd cheered as she fell to her knees, crying tears of joy. Senator Danzo stepped forward and helped her up only to be embraced by her.

Hiashi was silent then called the meeting over. The residents of the compound, including his closest relatives, didn't see him for a week. Hinata thought about how futile it could have all been.

His absence was soon broken when he called for his elite teams, one which consisted of both his daughters and his nephew. The Tenten girl was the final member. The lack of available soldiers made it hard to justify keeping Hanabi inside the walls while a war was being fought.

He placed her in Neji's team for protection which he gladly accepted with one condition.

"Lady Hinata but be under my supervision as well. Tenten and I can look after both of them." Hiashi granted his nephew his wish reluctantly. It was similar to one of the conditions Hinata had when she agreed to stay.

The mission to Iwa would be dangerous but he had the upmost confidence that Hanabi would be safe. Everyone wanted to protect his youngest.

.

.

.

"Hanabi! Stop playing around and pay attention." Neji was glad that she wouldn't back down from a fight, but her overzealous attitude was risky.

"Look Neji, they run like little cockroaches." Hanabi effortlessly moved nearby tanks. "How could we be inferior to them?" They moved indoors, with Hinata dragging her sister ahead of her.

Hinata frowned. She didn't want Hanabi to be this carefree when many lives were on the line. They had barely arrived inside the facility and she was already treating this lightly.

The team split up, both running down separate corridors searching for any laboratory that looked like it housed important information regarding the vaccination. Most were empty and had vacant tanks of water.

"This is was a waste of time. There's nothing here, Neji. We should go." Tenten was getting paranoid of the lack of movement inside. By now they should've encountered sentinels, at least a dozen MRD officers, or at least a research scientist. But there was nothing.

Neji realized the same thing and nodded. He alerted his cousins through the transmitter on his collar, "We're leaving now. Lord Hiashi will need to strategize late-"

"Moegi!" Hinata felt a chill go down her spine at her younger sister's anguish. Her childhood friend was in a nearby tank Hinata had failed to notice. Hanabi tried to manipulate the tank in an attempt to open it but nothing moved. She tried harder with tears running down her face.

"It doesn't have metal." Hinata whispered. She was about to use her abilities when there was a rush of MRD officers. Hanabi faced them, anger filling her every pore.

Once again, Hanabi's abilities were useless as they did nothing to pull the weapons away from them. Hanabi cried in frustration. Neji and Tenten had arrived just as the MRD officers had aimed their weapons.

Tenten, being the weapons expert, could tell there was something different from the regular weapons they used. Hanabi couldn't do anything to them. "Plastic? They moved on to plastic?!"

The MRD shot and all seemed to aim at the youngest Hyuuga. Hinata focused her abilities to act as a shield. "Neji, it's time to retreat now!" They ran down the hall as Hinata rebuffed every attack from behind. They were so close to the exit and their helicopter.

Tenten and Neji ran ahead when a door suddenly separated them once again. Neji turned around in shock and horror. "Neji, get the helicopter ready! I'll set up some bombs to open it. Go!" Neji numbly nodded. He knew he couldn't do much compared to Tenten or his cousins in this particular situation.

While he started up the helicopter, Tenten placed two of her bombs near the crevices of the doors.

They just kept on firing and all Hinata could do was provide a strong defense to their attacks. There were just so many of them, aided with a couple of sentinels.

As they advanced, Hinata felt a rush go to her head. "Hinata, the bombs will detonate in a couple seconds just hold on and stay away from the door if possible." Tenten's voice broke her brief daze.

"Hanabi, when the doors open you will run out." Hanabi shook her head.

"What about you?!" Hinata tried to smile which was difficult to do with a killer headache. She couldn't keep this up much longer and felt blood dripping from her nose.

"I'll be right behind. Just don't look back okay. Keep moving forward."

The building shook a bit after the explosions from Tenten's bombs. The door had been blasted inward and Hinata had to force some of her strength into stopping it from crushing her and Hanabi. With her remaining strength, she sent a telekinetic attack to push their attackers back.

Hanabi had already started running but stumbled. Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her up before she felt a felt a prick in her neck. Fatigue quickly washed over her body.

"Hinata!" Hanabi pulled Hinata along and heard footsteps closing in. An arm reached around her to grab her sister and Hanabi turned to face the menace when she saw it was her cousin.

"I got her. Go on ahead." Neji pulled the tiny glass dart out of her neck drawing a little bit of blood. He grimaced and carried her to the awaiting helicopter.

.

.

.

Senator Danzo examined the surveillance footage and smiled. "Hiashi got what he wanted and I got to see a successful execution of the cure against a moving target. Everyone wins."

He poured himself some scotch. His bodyguard was stealthy and had terrific aim, almost rivaling the bun haired mutant. "Great job Sai. Although, next time, try to get more mutants like the one with all those bombs." The mutant blankly stared and bowed; the chip in his neck visible for a brief moment.

* * *

AN: Yeah so a bunch of stuff to process, right? Try having it all in your head and trying to make some connections work. The next chapter is gonna kill me, probably emotionally. And the next one, and probably the one after that, I'm not sure.


	15. Unveiled

Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows.

So yeah... Here is the "calm before the storm." Enjoy.

* * *

"You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason. 'Cause I can't figure out why...

Why I'm alone and freezing"- Ben Cocks (So Cold)

Hinata stared at her hands. "I can't believe it's gone. After everything I fought for. It's gone. I'm nothing." Neji flinched at his cousin's words. They were sitting on her new bed in her new room.

They had arrived at one of the smaller Hyuuga estates in the deep country just hours earlier. There weren't other people around; they had only seen a couple of women walking around with laundry baskets. Not a word was uttered to Hinata or Neji and the only action that showed that they at least acknowledged them was a quick bow.

"Uncle says that they will take care of you, so don't stress. Just focus on getting better."

Hinata laughed bitterly. "C'mon, Neji. Don't talk to me like that. I understand why we said those words to Hanabi, but let's be realistic. Aside from losing my abilities, I can't even fight anymore. I'm just so weak and tired all the time."

She took a deep breath to try to suppress any sobs from breaking out. "I'm never going to be back to normal."

Neji briefly frowned at her defeated attitude. He wanted to stay with her but Hiashi had informed him that his place was at the main estate and compound. He wouldn't even be staying the night.

"Don't give up, Hinata. We don't know the length of the side effects or even how effective this so called cure really is. For all we know, you could be back within the month. Everyone who has been exposed to the vaccine has different reactions."

Hinata wanted to scream at him but when she looked at him, she couldn't bear it. His face was full of misplaced hope and he smiled at her. She bit her lower lip and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Neji. I don't know what I would do without you."

Neji returned her hug and kissed the top of her head. "Even though we're not going to see each other as much, I'll never really leave your side." They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until one of the female servants notified him that his ride was ready to go.

.

.

.

Neji was optimistic, and Hinata wanted to have faith but it was fruitless. She wasn't getting better. If anything, she thought she might be getting physically weaker.

Hinata found that time went slower when there was nothing to do. Her maids would clean after her and make her meals. They didn't interact with her and the lack of interaction was driving her insane. There was hardly anyone around to converse with and she didn't receive any of the promised letters or phone calls from Tenten, Neji or Hanabi. Hinata suspected it was her father's doing.

The first couple of months she attempted to reawaken her powers, but the objects she concentrated on didn't budge. On occasion she would open the window to let in a breeze so that she could delude herself for a moment that she was able to move sheets of paper. These were comforting lies. Other times she'd shut herself in her big room and didn't come down to eat. The maids never checked in on her.

Six months in and she was ready to accept it. "It's really gone. He was right all along, I was not meant to lead." Normally she'd keep her thoughts to herself but she'd be driven crazy with not hearing her own voice.

That night, Hinata crawled into bed and hugged her knees as she sobbed. The tears fell down her face; they fell for her sister who she could no longer protect, her cousin who would fight a war without her by his side, the disillusioned Hyuuga compound residents who looked at her to lead them, and for Sasuke who she had sacrificed for nothing.

But mostly she cried for herself. Her sobs ceased as she dreaded facing a new tomorrow.

"You poor thing," an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. Hinata froze and for a moment thought she had finally gone crazy. She couldn't see a thing as she had turned off her lamp. She quickly reached for a nearby weapon of any sort when she found herself ensnared in a man's arms.

"No need for anything like that, I'll let you go if you promise to behave." Hinata nodded and was released.

The lights were turned on and what she saw frightened her. It was a cloaked man, but he had the facial features of a snake. He stepped closer and smirked. Hinata grabbed the knife next to her lamp. She swung and pierced the man's chest.

Hinata felt proud that she could still defend herself. It was a short lived victory as the man began to laugh and grabbed her hand while he pulled the knife out.

"I thought we were playing nice?" Snakes of all sizes poured out of him and she jumped on her bed. She was about to call for help when a snake had bit her ankle. She was losing feeling in her body and her cries for help came out in desperate whispers.

Hinata was rendered immobile as the man neared.

"Now, then let's talk like reasonable adults. I'm Orochimaru and I have a proposition for you."

.

.

.

A sane person would've ignored and refused the man immediately. But Hinata's mental state was already compromised and fully damaged by the time he was done.

"What is all this?" She whispered. The effects of the poison wore off quickly but Hinata was in no mood to run away.

Orochimaru had flash drives which he connected to her computer. There on her screen was footage showing her father with that anti-mutant Konoha Senator.

He observed her facial gestures and body language as she watched the two least likely people interact and conspire together. "It seems like dear old dad and the Senator are in league with one another."

"It doesn't make sense, after all that man did against us? After all that has happened to me?!"

"This was before your unfortunate _accident_ but after that elaborate demonstration on television."

Hinata stepped away from the screen and placed her hand on her forehead. "No."

He smirked behind her back. "It makes perfectly good sense if you think about it. A cure is created, which riles up mutant right looneys. Some of them react in destructive ways which causes more support for the Senator's policies."

She turned around to face him as if to point out his faulty thinking but he continued.

"These polices make mutants feel repressed and seek a savior. Mutants like Tsunade are practically rendered irrelevant because tensions are too high. And who steps in as champions of the mutant race but Clan Hyuuga."

"But Danzo and father have different goals," she countered.

He waved his hand dismissing it. "They need each other. No war can be started without adding a little gas to the fire. They'll turn on each other no doubt, and they're both aware of it. For now they are playing a game as partners."

Hinata stayed quiet then she asked the question he was expecting and would gladly answer. "Did he have anything to do with the ambush?"

Orochimaru turned so she wouldn't see his smile. "He came up with the idea. He was losing support from clan members who saw you as the revolution. They were bidding their time until you rose to your _rightful_ place."

Hinata stood straighter and quickly walked over, her face full of determination. "I'll do it. I need to do it for my clan."

"Well let's not waste any time." He shrouded her into his dark cloak and they disappeared. Away from her new home, a place that felt more like a prison.

Hinata wasn't reported missing until a few days later when Hiashi had his weekly check in with the main maid. She searched the entire estate and had terrible news to report to the clan leader.

.

.

.

A pair of golden eyes looked over his new addition. He couldn't help but feel like he's made substantial progress in the quest for the ultimate mutant. Her DNA was very valuable and he had the opportunity to test out the vaccinations properties. Orochimaru ran his fingers through her long midnight hair. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. His mouth formed a smile, "Hello, my dear. It's time to wake up."

* * *

Sasuke was growing frustrated. Karin couldn't find Hinata's signature anywhere. They flew over areas frequented by Clan Hyuuga operatives. They'd been at it for weeks and came up with nothing.

Tsunade had entertained his quest for a while when it was thought that the search would be quick. However, she was growing irritated at the overuse of their resources. She had given him one more week to find any trace. If they came up empty, it'd be put on hold.

The search was officially called off until Tsunade could get a hold of Inoichi. He was the world's most powerful telepath and with the help of his machine could track her down. However, Inoichi was currently in a long term mission abroad with his daughter.

She tried to calm his tantrum. "Sasuke, it's not a complicated mission and should be wrapping up soon." Tsunade actually had no idea when the telepath would return but he had been gone for almost four months so she just guessed on his arrival.

Sasuke didn't wait to hear her excuses and walked to the danger room. He had stress to release.

His new comrades only had wild theories about why he was so desperate to find her. Those who knew him from their old clan days felt his pain.

"We need to stop this. If she wanted to be found, she'd be easier to find." Naruto looked over at the pink haired mutant healer. He had become smitten with her as soon as he met her.

"Sakura, she means a lot to him." Sakura looked annoyed, "How special was she anyways?" She stormed off. Naruto chuckled at her futile attempts to down play her jealousy.

"More than you know."

* * *

Hiashi was worried. His eldest daughter had not been heard from in months. While he had been the one to incapacitate her, she was still his daughter. He honestly thought this was the perfect solution. Hinata would be out of the way, leaving no doubt over the future of his clan and mission but she'd still be safe.

He couldn't stand the accusatory looks Neji thought he did discretely and paced around his office, trying to find someone to blame. "The humans are the cause of all this! If they hadn't taken my brother and wife, then it would've been different."

Hiashi needed someone stronger when the war comes; he isn't getting any younger and Hanabi is more like him. Hinata needed to be removed as heiress if they were to succeed. They would win the war with Hanabi leading the charge. Neji would be her second in command training legions of mutants. Hinata wasn't a true fighter; she'd try to find a peaceful resolution.

"The humans would never let us live in peace. We need to be rid of Homo sapiens and their hate." Hiashi thought he made enough peace with his decision and walked towards his bedroom for a quick rest.

Without a second though, he immediately noticed a disturbance. What appeared before him terrified him. "Hello, father I believe we need to have a talk."

Gone was the soft look on her face, it was replaced with a sharper, more Hyuuga stony look. Her hair was much longer and there was a large, round red gem in the middle of her forehead. But what disturbed him was the addition of horns sticking out of her head. Hinata looked similar their ancestor, Kaguya who was one of the first recorded mutants in history.

"Hinata… what happened to you?" The icy laugh shook his nerves.

She looked annoyed at the question. "I believe you know what happened to me. All these additions however were in response to you forsaking me."

Hiashi stepped forward. "I didn't-"

"You're so nervous when you lie." Hinata tilted her head. "Tell me what's the most important thing you hold dear is? What is your legacy? Is it your family?"

He grew cold at the thought of her harming Hanabi, Neji, or any other Hyuuga.

"Wait, you'd sell us down the river in a heartbeat. So it can't be that." Hiashi was relieved but her words did hurt even if they were true to some extent.

"Let's see, maybe it's this compound." She looked out his window. "No, it's not enough. I got it, it's your war."

She slowly turned her head with a disturbing look on her face. "It's too bad you won't live to see it. Goodbye father."

* * *

AU: I can finally add more info which would've spoiled the story if I had mentioned it before. Clan Hyuuga is similar to Clan Akkaba. One is composed of descendants from Apocalypse and the other I figured were the direct descendants of Kaguya. If I'm wrong forgive me but that's what's going on in this story.

Mr. Sinister is equivalent to Orochimaru and he has a red diamond on his forehead. When he modified Angel in the X-men episode that inspired me, Angel also had a diamond on his forehead which basically manipulated and fueled his rage towards his father who removed his wings. Mr. Sinister gave him metallic wings and he went berserk on his dad.


	16. Dueling Messiahs

Assisting my younger siblings with their homework over the holiday weekend. But I'm here now! Stay awesome, my people.

* * *

Serpents in my mind, trying to forgive

Your crimes

Everyone changes, in time

- Sharon Van Etten (Serpents)

Inoichi and Ino had barely opened the front door to the large school when Sasuke rushed forward and started rambling about using Cerebro.

Ino was in no mood to deal with his demands and walked towards her room. "Can't it wait? My feet are killing me and I need to take a ba-"

Sasuke glared at her. "It's Hinata; she's been missing for months." Ino stopped walking.

"Dad, I'll get Cerebro ready. You take a quick mediation break."

"Ino?" She looked at her father pleadingly. "Please Dad, do this for me." He nodded and went to put their bags away.

Sasuke wasn't looking for Ino's assistance at all; Inoichi was who he really needed. However he never felt more thankful that he met this particular telepath. He helped Inoichi carry their bags up the stairs.

He left Inoichi to mediate after making him a quick tea and headed down to help Ino any way he could. By the time he got down to the lowest level of the school, she was already finished and was leaning against a wall, probably waiting for her father.

Sasuke stood next to her. "Thank you."

She looked at him. "I'm not doing it for you. She's my friend and I left her behind." They stayed silent.

"What if she ran away? I'm worried."

"We all are."

Ino shook her head. "No, you have no idea. You remember that time I…" He nodded.

"I pried her mind." Sasuke looked at her indignantly. "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Anyways, she has so much resentment bottled up and I was suffocated by all the dark thoughts." Ino sniffed. "Sasuke, we need to find her." Sasuke awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder.

Ino wasn't blushing at the thought of him being so close. In the past she would've relished the moment, but right now it was comforting. They stayed like that until they heard her father's approaching footsteps.

"Let's find this girl." Ino smiled at her dad and Sasuke nodded his head.

Inoichi was hooked up for a couple minutes before his face grimaced and looked at Sasuke skeptically. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well it looks like she's heading towards her family's compound at this moment." Sasuke was about to head out when Ino stopped him and looked at her dad. "There's more, tell him dad."

Her father gave her a sad look. "Her mind is racing with thoughts that aren't pleasant to say the least. We need a game plan, Ino grab Shikamaru and brief him in."

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't know why everyone available was called in. He turned to Naruto, "This is going to be a quick grab and rescue, right?" Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, Ino has filled me in. She and her father are currently getting geared up. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Suigetsu are out on another mission. Karin you'll be leading our coordinates. Tell us where she is exactly." The red head nodded vigorously.

"Sakura your strength will not be needed but you'll be staying near the jet. We can't risk our healer getting hurt and we don't know how far she'll take this." Sakura put on her gloves as if preparing for a battle.

"Lady Tsunade will be joining you as well. I'm staying behind because we can't leave our students unprotected or supervised," Shikamaru turned to the males and continued with their mission's objectives.

.

.

.

Sasuke dreaded knowing what he had to do. This wasn't about rescuing Hinata; this was preparing for a fight.

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?" He looked at his best friend and nodded. "Remember what you have to do." They buckled up and the jet roared.

* * *

Hiashi couldn't move his body. Something had a hold on him and he saw Hinata smiling at him. At that moment he realized how much he missed her kind smile.

"You know what I wished for as a child? Your unconditional love. But you made it clear I was not worthy of it." Hiashi wanted to scream out how he was wrong. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and start anew.

"It hurt but I had Ko. Then I wished that he was my father; that perhaps the reason why you didn't love me was because I wasn't your daughter. But you took him away."

She squeezed him tighter. "You took everyone away with your selfishness. My friends, my family, and Sasuke. You kept taking my light, leaving me in darkness. Why did I deserve such resentment?"

He was paralyzed and was suffocating. It was getting harder to breathe and he thought was about to fall unconscious when felt a slight release.

"No, not here. You need to be made an example out of. Let's gather everyone shall we?" She disintegrated his bedroom wall as she walked out with him in tow.

It was midafternoon and the compound was lively. The chatter and training soon died down. Everyone was horrified at the sight before them. This horned woman had their leader helplessly hovering over her head.

She walked towards the training grounds as those previously occupying it scattered.

"Clan Hyuuga, witness your false prophet!" No one spoke and children were ushered indoors.

Hinata didn't let that deter her. It would be better if the innocent didn't see this anyways; god knows her innocence was tarnished at a younger age.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, I challenge you to a fight to the death."

Hanabi couldn't believe her eyes. It was Hinata, yet it wasn't. Neji appeared by her side.

"Is that..." Hanabi ran forward before Neji had realized it.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" Hinata looked at her sister with a frown.

"Why does everyone ask that? Like there's something wrong with me? I've been made better. I finally have the strength to protect you." Hanabi looked on disbelief.

"But first I need to get rid of the biggest threat to all of us." She turned back to her father and lowered him to the ground where he collapsed, finally free to move freely.

"Stand and face me, Hiashi Hyuuga." He looked up at his daughter who showed no remorse.

"Elder Amaya, call out the rules." No one moved until a nervous looking female elder stepped forward with the _help_ of Hinata.

"Defeat your opponent until they cannot stand, use any means available but you cannot use outside help." Amaya looked at her fellow Hyuuga who gave her no indication otherwise.

Hinata's voice resounded impatiently, "Elder!" The frail looking woman answered, "Begin."

It was brutal. If Hinata had any compassion, she would've beaten her father quickly and cleanly. However he found himself once again incapacitated and defenseless.

Elders would step forward in an attempt to call it over but before it was announced that he couldn't go on, she'd prop his body up and continued the assault.

She threw him like a rag doll and grew oblivious to her sister's cries for her to stop. Hinata's own eyes were tearing up but not for her father. _He needs to pay._ Hiashi was smacked down to the ground. Faceless figures clouded her mind._ For all our brothers and sisters, lost to his cause. _She raised his body overhead and smacked him down with more force.

Remembering Ko and how he was sacrificed for her father's dark ambitions infuriated her. _For Ko! _She raised him up one final time. _It's time to finish this. _

"Hinata don't." Neji stepped forward in a fighting position. "I won't let you kill your father and turn into a monster." Hinata faltered for a second, and then her face grew hard.

"You want to stop me and defend the man responsible for the countless deaths and our misery, brother?"

"I want to stop you from becoming the monster you'll be if you do this." Hinata heard enough and with a single flick of her wrist, Neji was thrown towards a compound wall. He didn't get up. Tenten rushed to his side.

Hinata was done with reason. All that she could hear in her head is the insults. See the looks of disgust and remember the feelings of not measuring up.

Wrath consumed her. "Are you proud of me now, father?! Not such the little weak failure anymore." She raised him higher this time. "How does it feel being at the mercy of someone stronger than you?"

She sneered. _That's_ _high enough._ "Goodbye father." As she was about to deliver the finishing blow, a black jet appeared.

Hinata was confused but her attention didn't waver from her father; he still hovered high up in the air. She tensed as the jet landed outside the Hyuuga gates.

They opened and Sasuke stepped inside behind Naruto and a band of other mutants. They looked shocked at her appearance. _Sasuke_. But before she could say anything someone called her name.

"Hinata, let's take a minute here." She turned to look at the person who spoke. It was a blond woman with pigtails. _Tsunade, she'll understand._

"Lady Tsunade, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to the great mutant and forced Hiashi to bow as he hovered overhead. Sasuke thought the image of Hiashi bowing to someone like Tsunade would've been a welcomed sight, but this is not how he pictured it.

"I'll just need a quick second. I'm about to become clan head, you see."

"No!" She looked at Tsunade who had a frantic look. "I mean, how about you set him down gently and we can talk woman to woman." _She doesn't understand._

Hinata's voice grew distant again, "As soon as I'm done." Tsunade tried to talk again but found she was unable to, her vocal cords emitted no noise.

"Silence, no more delaying the inevitable. I've already said my goodbye, it'd be just awkward if he's still around, don't you think?"

"_You don't want this. It's not going to resolve your problems." _It was a calming voice and Hinata was done playing games._ Who said that? _

"_It's the voice of reason." _

_Nice try, Inoichi is it? Where are you hiding? _Hinata scanned the area and found the man behind a pillar. She smirked. _Found you. _

She collapsed the roof over his head before he could move out the way. "Dad!" Ino ran towards her father trying to remove the rubble. Juugo and Naruto's clones ran over to assist.

Hinata turned away from the sight of Inoichi's rescue and addressed her horrified audience. "Anyone else want to play hero and risk their life for this coward?"

It was silent until Naruto stepped forward. She tensed but stood defiantly. Then more of his teammates and her former friends walked towards her. Tenten would've walked along but she was supporting Neji. Hanabi wiped her tears and with shaking legs walked towards her sister.

Hinata did not expect this. "After all the pain, why do you protect him? He's the monster here not me!"

Naruto shouted at Hinata to reconsider, "I don't want to lose you, but if I have to take you down to save your humanity I will do it." He looked over his shoulder, "Sasuke, we need you for this." Hinata looked at Sasuke with a hurt look.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I agree with her." _Finally someone understands. _

He walked past the bewildered mutants. Some such as Karin tried to restrain him but he shook her off. He stood in front of Hinata and put his hand on her cheek.

"I am willing to go into this darkness with you. I don't care about them. I care for you and only you. If you want to do this, I'll be here by your side." Hinata closed her eyes as she cherished his touch. "If you choose that you don't want to do this, I'll still be supporting you. I could never go against you."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you for understanding." She turned to her father who had lost consciousness at this point. She was about to motion her hand to bring him down when she suddenly lost control of her upper body.

_Move! Why can't I move?_ Hinata couldn't move her arms. _What's happening?_ She moved her gaze back to Sasuke who instead of holding off Naruto and the rest was actually focusing his Susanoo attack on her.

Her father had nothing to keep him in the air and fell. Naruto's numerous clones flew into the air catching him before he crashed into the ground. Hanabi rushed to his side as she cried into his chest. Tsunade kneeled down beside her, blocking Hinata's view of her father.

Everyone briefly forgot about Hinata until they heard her screams.

"I will kill him!" She was restrained but faintly trashing around. She looked insane. "I will kill him and become clan head. This clan needs me!"

Tsunade called Ino over, "Shut her mind down, we need her sedated until we can figure out what to do." Ino, having now removed her father under the rubble and confirming his breathing, approached her former friend with determination. She took a deep breath and focused her attack.

"No! He needs to die. This clan needs me! I need to…" Hinata's voice grew softer as she went limp. Sasuke deactivated his Susanoo and held her in his arms. "It'll be okay, Hinata."

Sakura was the first to ask the question on everyone one's mind, "So is she coming with us?"

Without missing a beat, her question was answered. "I think I'll be taking her back." Sasuke knew that voice. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Orochimaru, you did this?!"

He laughed and Sasuke felt the urge to skin the snake alive. "Yes, I assisted this young woman in her quest for revenge. Oh hi Sasuke, how have you been? Found your brother yet?"

Sasuke tightened his hold on Hinata and his eyes bled as he tried to activate the Susanoo once again. However he used too much energy the last time and couldn't.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake that had the compound residents fleeing. Naruto created more clones and shouted to Sasuke, "Get her aboard, we need to leave." Sasuke nodded and tried to move but couldn't.

Hinata had awoken and she looked at him with such hatred. She weakly moved out of his arms, shakily stood up and without a glance back headed to where Orochimaru stood atop the snake's head.

Tsunade's team charged at her in full force but the snake shot venom at them making them retreat. The snake lowered his head and Orochimaru extended his hand to Hinata. Sasuke could only watch as she took his hand.

"Hinata, Don't go! I love you!" Hinata scowled at Sasuke before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The snake continued attacking the compound. Tsunade's team and the Hyuuga residents teamed together to fight the creature. Sasuke was pulled away by Sakura as he was weakened greatly. After a brief battle that levied many buildings and houses, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well.

"It was just a distraction." Juugo muttered as he helped Tsunade up.

* * *

Orochimaru's lair was cold and underground but it didn't faze Hinata. She had been here for many months and it didn't compare to the prison she just escaped from.

"I told you they wouldn't understand." Hinata didn't say anything, she didn't need to. To him, her silence told Orochimaru he finally had her complete loyalty. _Such a powerful yet naïve mutant is a treasure indeed._

"Do you think he's dead?" Hinata looked at Orochimaru.

"He might as well be. He looked half dead already."

"One down." She sighed deeply. "Everyone betrayed me and turned their backs on me."

Orochimaru gave her a look of false concern, "We'll make them pay, together." He walked away and headed towards his lab.

Hinata watched him with cold eyes. _Everyone must pay._

* * *

AN: Looking at ending this story _within _25 total chapters. I wouldn't want to drag on unnecessarily. Yeah I borrowed Cerebro for the sake of it. It's awesome and the Yamanaka's go perfectly with it.

Guys….next chapter…just wait. Crazier.


	17. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity

There's a lot happening so bear with me. Remember stay awesome.

* * *

I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin

I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in

- Les Friction (World on Fire)

Sasuke was silent the whole jet ride back to the school. He had rebuffed Sakura's attempts to heal him fully. In his mind, he deserved to feel some pain after that failed attempt to bring Hinata back.

"We need to strategize with Shikamaru." The blond healer looked at a silent Naruto who was piloting the jet.

"She's too unstable." Inoichi murmured as Ino cleaned his wounds.

Sasuke bit his tongue. He had been against the idea of tricking her mostly because he would look like Judas. _She looked at me with such contempt and for what? She left with him._

.

.

.

Shikamaru ran his hands down his face. He had plenty of strategies that were fool proof in neutralizing Hinata to a definite end, but looking around the room it was obvious mostly everyone was against that method. Sasuke in particular looked like he wanted to set him on fire.

"Look, you all knew the risks when you tried going through a safer route. According to all our sources and intel thanks to Inoichi, she's not a full capacity. We can't afford to wait until she reaches that point where we aren't able to take her down so easily."

Sasuke took a sharp breath as Tsunade continued. "We've taken down mutants like her in the past. I don't like to go down that path, but if it can't be helped, I will authorize it." No one said anything until Sakura had enough with everyone tiptoeing for fear of being labeled as cruel.

"You all treat her like she's the same person when she was so willing to cause harm. Her father is in a coma, her cousin has a concussion and Inoichi could've been seriously hurt!" Juugo closed his eyes but on the inside he was agreeing with Tsunade's apprentice.

Not bearing to hear anymore, Sasuke walked out. Everyone not so close to Hinata rolled their eyes, but Naruto stood up. "Shikamaru, you're a genius. If anyone can find a way to stop her without going to such extremes, it'll be you. I believe in you."

Tsunade called the meeting over. Shikamaru stretched his neck. "Troublesome."

Kakashi, new to the situation motioned Shikamaru over. "I think we can come up with something. Let me call my old contacts."

* * *

"When do we leave?" Orochimaru looked over at Hinata with an amused look.

"Eager are we?" Hinata ignored his taunt. Over the past couple of days she had undergone experimentation after experimentation. Though it drained most of her energy, she was able to create dual dimensional portals. Not trusting their effectiveness, Orochimaru sent some random victim through as a precaution. The first couple of times were failures as the person either didn't return or was missing a limb.

However, the last couple of test subjects had passed through successfully. Some a bit dazed but nothing serious. Abilities like this would make it easier for Hinata to travel incognito. Constantly being tracked by Tsunade's group would hinder her journey.

"The Senator has a debate with Sarutobi next week but I get the feeling you can't wait that long. If you want a public stage that would be the best place, however I have a source that tells me he will be observing some _scientific procedures_ in a research facility in a few days."

"Which one?"

"The one located in Kumo, it's a bit out of the way-" _Ko_. Hinata felt disoriented before refocusing.

"We're leaving for Kumo now." Orochimaru brushed aside the feeling of being ordered. He needs her to think that she was in control of the whole situation. "Of, course but I need to get some materials from my lab."

_Flashback to earlier that day:_

The cries lessened and Kabuto was writing everything down diligently. "Having fun?"

He turned to see Orochimaru. "Well it was fun at the beginning, now it's just boring. I can't surmise that you're to blame for all the frenzy on the news?"

Orochimaru leaned to get a closer look at the tortured mutant, "I had help. She's really something."

"When can I add her to my collection?"

"Soon enough. She has been wearing out her welcome and I can't have someone unstable in my lab. I think I've seen everything she's capable of and don't think that she'll be of much use after she kills the Senator."

Orochimaru had grown tired of the Senator limiting his access to the more advanced mutants. Initially, he had been more than happy to hand over his specimens but their quality kept getting worse. He used them for his own projects which Orochimaru had been kept in the dark about until he found an ally with Kabuto.

With Danzo out the way, he'd have unlimited access to freely pick and choose. He had no doubt that Sarutobi would lose the race as one of Danzo's party mates would run in his place and get the sympathy vote.

The scientist had his own personal stake in the matter; with Danzo's assassination, his facility would get unlimited funding. Fear causes panic which benefits people like him.

_End of Flashback_

Orochimaru had his mixture ready, enough to disable her after she went on her rampage. He would inject it after she had her guard down and Kabuto can use whatever he needed from her. "What's that for?"

He froze; Hinata said she would wait near the exit. He composed himself and showed her. "It's just in case your energy gets drained. Sort of an energy boost. It's harmless." She walked closer and grabbed it.

"Why can't I use it now?" She lowered her robe sleeves and positioned it near a vein.

"Stop!" Orochimaru was frantic. She could ruin his plans prematurely.

Hinata looked up. "I thought it was harmless?"

Orochimaru tied to reason with her. "It'll just be a waste if you use it now."

Hinata smiled. "Okay." Then she injected it into his neck. "Then it won't hurt you."

Orochimaru pulled it off but the contents were already in his system. He stumbled around, knocking some of his lab equipment. "Why?"

Hinata laughed hysterically at Orochimaru's confusion. "I'm not as gullible as you thought. You think you're the first to use me as a pawn? I knew there was a hidden agenda, there always is with mutants like you and my father."

Orochimaru tried to focus his energy on the red gem on her forehead. Nothing happened except for the appearance of a sinister smile on Hinata's face.

"You can't manipulate a mind that is too far gone. It might fuel my hate but you have nothing to do with it anymore." She walked away as he stumbled to the ground. "Thank you for your help, but I am no one's pawn."

* * *

Naruto was training with Lee in the danger room when it suddenly shutdown. He looked up in confusion when Choji's voice sounded over the intercom. "We have a situation."

The two boys looked over at each other thinking about the girl who had gone down a darker path. They quickly ran out and headed towards the meeting room where they saw just about everyone gathered. Sasuke was off to the side glaring out at the window. Naruto noticed an unfamiliar person; eerily resembling a certain Hyuuga which he was later reassured was not of any relation, standing beside Tsunade.

"I wanted to bring everyone in because new facts have come to light regarding our situation. This is Shion. She is a mutant with unique abilities. She is able to tell the future or at least how events will shape the long term future."

The blond haired, lavender eyed mutant stepped forward. "I usually don't like to pay too much attention to what I see because it's always changing but one of my more disturbing visions has remained constant."

Everyone looked on curiously. "Is this about Hinata?" Sasuke glared at her.

"This mutant you're talking about will set in motion a future so dark that most will not survive."

Sasuke stood up, pushing his chair back. "That's it. A vague prediction? Are we just supposed to take your word?!"

Shion nodded towards Ino. "I've seen it. Hinata will murder Senator Danzo and demolish a series of government buildings. Hundreds of innocents will die in these attacks and this will rush a series of anti-mutant legislations. We will be hunted and those that sympathize with mutants will be treated just as harshly. The sentinels we thought were advanced? They are nothing compared to what the government sends out to capture mutants, peaceful or not. There will be a war but it will nearly wipe everyone out."

Tsunade looked at her cup of scotch. "I can't in good conscious let any personal feelings get in the way of the greater good. I have decided that our course of action is to put a definite end to Hinata Hyuuga."

Karin who had her eyes closed suddenly stood up. "I sense her signature near the Land of Sound. She keeps disappearing and reappearing but it looks like she's heading out. I can't keep track of her for long, we need to move now."

Everyone ran out in preparation for a decisive battle. Tsunade thanked Shion before intercepting a rushing Sasuke. "You will not be going. I need to be sure that this ends successfully."

Sasuke walked past her and headed towards his room when he suddenly stops moving. _This is getting annoying._ "Shikamaru let me go if you don't want me to burn you to a crisp."

The shadow manipulator didn't waver. "You are predictable. If we want to stop that future from happening, you can't interfere."

"I know okay! You think I want that to happen? I just want to see her again." Shikamaru wasn't moved and signaled Tsunade over. She had a syringe in hand and Sasuke's eye widened at the realization. "Kakashi volunteered to stay behind to make sure that you don't go anywhere."

* * *

Senator Danzo walked down the facilities corridors observing the detained mutants. "How far are we from Mastermold?"

The silver haired scientist pushed up his glasses. "We have made significant progress, Senator. These mutants have been quite helpful but what I really need is someone more powerful. The greater the abilities, the more advanced it will be."

The Senator looked at his bodyguard thoughtfully. "How powerful?"

Kabuto smiled, "No need to sacrifice your bodyguard, I have someone else in mind. In the meantime why don't you head up to the observation deck? We will get started soon. "

.

.

.

Hinata was determined to destroy the man that took her identity away and the place that tortured Ko. _Two birds with one stone._

She walked calmly towards the security gate where two nervous looking MRD officers stood pointing their weapons.

"Stop or you will be fired upo-" Their screams would've traumatized Hinata in the past but she felt nothing now. Hinata had used the barbwire above the chain link fence to ensnare the men. Their screams intensified when she tightened the wire.

Hinata walked past the men without a second thought.

As she entered the building, anyone who had got in her way either met a similar gruesome end or were at least severely hurt.

She walked past cells empty cells. "They are too clean to have had anyone in them." Hinata pulled one of the still breathing officers up by his collar.

"Where are all the mutants?!" He said nothing and she tightened her hold.

"On the lower levels, this is just for show to appease rights groups." The man choked out.

Hinata let him fall and saw an elevator but before she could walk in she heard one of the MRD radios. "There's been a security breach! All available officers head to the first floor. The examination room must not be compromised." Hinata grabbed the same officer off the ground.

"Where is this examination room?" The man pointed down the hall.

"There's a janitorial closet down there. It's the only way to reach it." Hinata let go of his jacket.

"If you lied to me, I will make your suffering last."

.

.

.

"How can you remain so calm? There's a mutant on the loose!" The senator was pacing back and forth in a secure safe-room. Sai was on guard and had his weapons ready.

"I have a feeling that it'll be okay. Who knows, we might even finally get the missing key." Kabuto left the irate senator. "I need to finish my procedure."

He headed back to his lab where a terrified mutant was strapped on a metal table. "Well it looks like we won't have an audience today but don't worry I won't treat it any different." He sliced the man's chest eliciting a muffled cry. "Oh come on now, it can't be that bad. Look at it this way; it'll be the last we see of each other anyways." He slowly deepened the cut and proceeded with his vivisection all in the name of science.

.

.

.

On her way to greet the Senator, Hinata saw all the mutants that were imprisoned. Some looked at her like she was a beacon of light while others recoiled in fear. The rest had a dead look.

With a couple of flicks of her hands, the doors opened and many walked out. Those unable to move without assistance were carried by other able bodied mutants. "You're free."

They looked at her in confusion one shark looking mutant crossed his arms. "Where do we go?"

"Away from here." That was enough for some to continue on their way down the hall, others were unsure. Hinata grew impatient. "Go now!"

One of the older or more mutilated mutants sorrowfully looked at her. "We don't have anywhere to go." Hinata softened her gaze. "I will teleport you to the outer limits of the area. After I'm done, I'll return to you and assist you as much as I can but I will not guarantee anything." They agreed and one by one walked through her portals. Hinata sighed, teleporting that many people took its toll. She felt weaker but at least those who were defenseless or weak stood a stronger chance.

The only other mutant that stayed was the shark looking man. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm not leaving without my partner."

Hinata grabbed her hair in frustration and took a deep breath. "Where is your partner?"

.

.

.

The last mutant had passed on way too quickly for Kabuto's liking and he placed him to the next room. He had to wheel in one of his most treasured mutants just to feel like he accomplished enough. This mutant was defiant but still provided enough screams to satisfy him. Kabuto loved his job.

He decided to switch tools when suddenly there was one hovering directly in front of his face.

A soft but cold voice came from behind him. "I wonder if you ever felt the pain you put others through?" Kabuto didn't dare look back but she moved closer to the table.

"You caused this man pain, and he doesn't deserve it. The man next door is dead and died painfully. He didn't deserve that. None of your victims did."

"I'm trying to help you people. How can we get a better understanding of your biological makeup if we can't-" The surgical knife now pressed closer to his neck.

"Don't you dare try to justify this with some twisted sets of morals!" Hinata's eyes were conveying rage and instability.

Kabuto felt the knife sink deeper. He had to get her to rethink this. "What about you? Did you not hurt or kill those men out there? Are you no different?"

Hinata grabbed the knife and instead of pulling it away began to repeatedly stab the man.

"Shut up! I am not a monster! You aren't human, you aren't even an animal. You're a monster. Killing a monster will not make me one!" She kept raising and lowering the knife into the man's still body. Kabuto's eyes stayed fixated on her and she pushed him away.

Kisame was in shock. He was unsure about this lady but now all he wanted to do was take his friend and run out.

"I'm not a monster, I am not a monster." She rocked back and forth until she heard a moan. Thinking Kabuto had survived her attack she grabbed a nearby tool. However the moan was coming from the man strapped on the table.

She quickly got up and undid his straps. "I'll get you out, don't worry Ko. I'm going to save you."

"Who's Ko?" Kisame was sure she was insane now. The injured man was too delirious to respond and Hinata knew that if he were to survive, he'd need medical assistance soon. Kisame looked at his friend sadly. "We should just put him out of his misery."

"No! Ko is strong. I just need to find someone." There was a sudden explosion and the building rocked. Hinata shielded the dark haired man on the table. "Stay here, Blue."

"Blue?"

* * *

Shikamaru ducked underneath one of the vehicles. "Naruto, we need reinforcements!"

"Right!" Dozens of Naruto's charged at the MRD officers.

He really hated fighting because it was too exhausting. Shikamaru could be back at the school grounds, gazing at the clouds but nope he was needed here.

He looked at the carnage that greeted them as they stepped off their jet. Hinata had obviously already arrived but the remaining MRD personnel had viewed them as a threat as well.

"Sakura be ready for treating some casualties. Sakura?" The pink haired healer was not responding. He looked over where he had positioned her and his eyes widened. A black portal had opened behind her and a bloody arm reached out.

"Juugo go to Sakura, she needs assistance now!" As soon as his command had left his mouth, the arm grabbed Sakura pulling her into the darkness.

* * *

AN: There we go. I had a lot to do this week and promised two chapters by the end of the week so here's the first one. It was difficult to write, honestly. I hope you like it and there's not that many mistakes. Love you all!


	18. Delusion

I'm on a roll, so why keep you waiting? At this rate I'll be finished much sooner than I thought.

* * *

Look around just people, can you hear their voice

Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice.

But if you're in the eye of storm

Just think of the lonely dove

-Enigma (Gravity of Love)

Sakura had been outside, observing a wave of mutants rushing out of the facility followed by MRD officers. Tsunade had anticipated a battle, but didn't realize how many combatants would be on the field. Escaped mutants didn't trust anyone and just blasted any objects or people out of their way out of the gates. Sakura and her comrades had to dodge and run away from many blasts. She saw Shikamaru signal Naruto over to take care of the approaching MRD officers.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru's voice began to grow distorted. Sakura felt an embrace and was pulled back. Sakura was disoriented as she focused on her new surroundings. Hinata stood in front of her. A blue skinned man with gills on the side of his face stood behind her beside an occupied examination table.

"You will heal this man." Hinata threateningly demanded. Sakura had a look of confusion as if she didn't know where to start. She approached the table and saw a critically injured dark haired man.

"I'm not sure I'm capable."

"You are Sakura Haruno? Apprentice of the great Lady Tsunade, are you not?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Then I know you are more than capable. If you need any motivation remember this, if he dies so will you." Sakura gulped and motioned Kisame to move aside as she activated her powers.

The man reacted to Sakura's healing abilities with soft moans and whimpers. Hinata quickly moved over and began to softly push his hair back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay. Just bear with it, Ko. Soon you'll be okay." Her bloody hands stained the man's scalp.

Kisame grabbed her hands and she looked at him sharply. "Your hands are dirty." Hinata looked at her hands for a few silent seconds before frantically wiping them on her robes. "And who is this Ko?"

Once again Hinata gave him a stern look, as she was going to answer the injured man slowly opened his eyes. Hinata smiled before she saw that they weren't white, they were dark. She shook her head, eyes fluttering. The man's previously short brown hair was now longer and black. _It was an illusion. Ko was never on this table. He's gone._

Kisame had long forgotten this crazy lady and turned to his friend as soon as he saw him making conscious movements. "Man, you seriously scared me! Don't do that again." His friend weakly smiled but grimaced as he tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't move, you're injuries are still too severe." Sakura turned to Hinata who was rubbing her temple with both hands. The building was shaking once again and she remembered the fight going on above. "He needs a safer environment, let me go with him and I'll continue it back at the school." Hinata debated this. "The chances for success rely on being far from this place!"

"Fine, I'll send you far from this place, but not back there." Sakura opened her mouth to protest. "I don't know that I can trust your people anymore. I'll send you where I sent the others, after you heal him help them out. After I finish here I'll see you again. When I'm satisfied with your results, I will return you."

Hinata opened a portal and motioned Sakura over who walked slowly as if waiting for someone to run in and save her. "Move quickly or I'll get rid of you and send for your mentor." This got Sakura to hurry through. Hinata turned to the other two mutants. "Don't pick him up just wheel him through with the table."

Before Kisame departed through the portal with his friend, he glanced at the horned woman. "Thank you." Hinata barely acknowledged him as she began to breathe heavily. "I hope you find Ko. He must be really special." Hinata swallowed hard, pressed her lips and walked over gazing down at his friend.

"Keep him safe." Kisame nodded. His friend grabbed her robe sleeves. "Thank you, miss." Hinata leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Stay safe." With that they disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Kakashi walked back and forth. He was seriously debating his options. On one hand, he could stay and follow protocol. Sasuke would be incapacitated and would awaken after everything. On the other hand, he could wake him up and assist his need to save the lost girl. Either way the outcome would have deepening effects.

The young mutant stirred but the effects of the injection were too strong to overcome without any counter vaccination. "Hinata… No…" Kakashi stopped. It was like reliving his past but this time he could do something.

Kakashi lamented how twisted Obito became after he lost Rin. Kakashi had volunteered to go and try to reason with his best friend but was shot down. He did terrible things all in the name of vengeance and he was taken down. Kakashi opted to forgo the mission and stay behind. He couldn't bear to see his friend's death. But not being there haunts him to this day. The what ifs always replay in his head. "Please…nata needs me…"

The silver haired mutant sighed. Losing this girl might change Sasuke, and not for the better. He could become bitter and cynical just like Obito or he could be a broken shell of his former self like he was. "No, you will have the opportunity I never took." He pulled the medicine cabinet open. "I just hope you have better success than I did."

* * *

"Neji, are you sure about this? You aren't fully healed and the Hyuuga need some leadership." Tenten tried to beg. She loved Hinata but Neji was putting himself in a dangerous position. "I know we tracked the direction of Tsunade's jet but-"

"They are headed to her. I know it. Hinata is hurting more than I am. I will heal but if we don't help her now, she won't ever." Hanabi ran over to where they stood, holding a small box. They looked at her questioningly.

"I'm ready. Did you think I'd let you go without me? She's my sister and if she doesn't react to this," Hanabi rose the box up, "Then I know she's truly gone. I need to know that there's still a hint of her."

Neji put his arm around her. "I understand, but you must listen to my every command." His younger cousin smiled and headed aboard. He turned back to his beloved teammate. "Stay by Lord Hiashi's side. You're one of the few I trust completely." She blushed and kissed him before running back into the compound.

Hanabi had not observed this exchange and was getting impatient. "Hurry up, Neji!"

He hurried over with a blush on his face which she didn't question and their pilot flipped the switches of their aircraft.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't sense, Sakura?!" Tsunade grabbed Karin. "She was here a moment ago but now you can't sense her!?"

Naruto was numb. _How could Hinata do it? _"Is she?" He croaked out.

Juugo released their leader's firm grasp and Karin turned to Naruto shaking her head. "I can't sense her because she is not physically here. If she was, you know, then there'd still be some remnants of her signature, at least for a while. She is completely gone." This gave Naruto hope.

Shikamaru was growing frustrated. He had this all planned out but nothing was going accordingly. Then he gets a transmission from Kakashi who is heading this way with Sasuke! Ino seriously doubted their plan, making it known by the glares she shot him. "Why do I even try?" No one paid attention to him as he walked into their jet. A crimson eyed woman scowling at him.

"I'm calling this off. It's too dangerous."

"I can do it. I owe it to Kakashi and all he's done for my son." Kurenai was someone who liked to repay favors and debts. Her husband was murdered by that loan shark she tricked and she lived in guilt ever since. Even after the birth of the child she hadn't expected, she lived like a zombie. If it wasn't for Kakashi, Asuma's best friend, she doesn't think she could've cared for her son. Kakashi never asked for anything in return until the illusionist received his call.

"What if something happens to you?" Kurenai smirked.

"Don't doubt my abilities, Shika. Asuma would be insulted. Anyways you said we have two healers nearby-"

"One. Don't worry the other is still alive, I think."

"Then we need to move now, Shika." He gave into her obvious resolve and they walked out where they were greeted by newcomers.

Everyone awkwardly stared at each other. The younger female Hyuuga holding a dusty box close to her chest was more brazen about the situation.

"We aren't here to fight. We are just here to take my sister back home."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah because being there has been a real peach. You people I swear."

Neji moved closer, "Don't talk down to us you lowlife." The two stepped closer, one forming an energy ball in his hand, the other forming his hands ready to land deadly strikes. "Stop!"

They looked over at Ino. "She's on the move. The senator is nearby."

"Where are they exactly, Karin?" Everyone was shocked to see Sasuke running towards them, with a nervous looking Kakashi powering down their small airplane. It was one of her newer additions and Tsunade didn't know what to be more upset about. Tsunade signaled a death threat his way.

"Lowest level. He's not alone, but I don't know how much they can hold her back."

Shikamaru looked at everyone. "We'll go with my original plan. It'll either distract her enough to incapacitate her or kill her." He was not going to beat around the bush.

"I won't let you." Hanabi frowned at him.

"We aren't hoping to kill her but if she gives me any indication that it's the only way, I won't hesitate. She has to stop hurting people." The coldness in Tsunade's voice rocked them, Sasuke included. _Why is she already giving up!?_

Kakashi filled everyone else in the plan and how they could use their new additions.

* * *

"Sai, you will fight to the death you hear me!?" Danzo was scared. Usually attacks were stopped by now thanks to the sentinels or MRD officers. Admittedly this was one of the lesser secured facilities but he'd sure as hell take care of it once he got to the House floor and pushed for an increase in funding.

Sai said nothing but watch the door patiently. The screams and gunfire were getting closer.

The metal door that separated them from the outside danger began to dent. Something heavy was being repeatedly thrown at it. Danzo moved farther away. Finally the door gave way and there stood a young woman in bloody robes standing next to a crumpled sentinel.

"Senator Danzo, I presume?" Before Danzo had even processed her question, Sai pounced.

He had her on her back with his gun to her neck. She smiled and knocked the gun out of his hand. With this distraction she flipped their position and wrapped her hands around his neck. While Hinata wasn't able to rely on her mutant abilities as much as she wanted, she still had her other combat training.

Sai elbowed her in the face and they rolled around trying to get the upper hand. He turned his body to reach for the gun but it left him open for Hinata to put him in a head lock. She turned to the Senator who tried to move past.

"Does this man's life mean nothing?" She tightened her hold as Sai tried to pull her arms away. Danzo ignored his gasps and made a run for it. Hinata frowned as she felt something on his neck. She looked down and saw a metallic chip. He was still struggling as she carefully removed it and stood up.

"You were someone's pawn, too." She looked down at the confused and coughing mutant. "I won't kill you. Sadly I have to reserve my energy for someone else, so I can't assist you right now." She ran down the hallway in pursuit of Danzo.

Sai stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes, trying to piece together a plan without any direction or command. He shakily got up and slowly walked after her, stumbling down every few steps.

.

.

.

Danzo could see the exit. He was so close he could hear voices outside. He opened the door and ran out. "Help! Help me!" He was greeted by the sight of the last people he thought would run to help. In his opinion they weren't really people at all.

"Freaks! Stay away! Help!" Most ran past him and paid no attention and hid behind various structures. A blond haired male grabbed him.

"You bastard! Keep your mouth closed if you don't want her to find you!" Two of Naruto's clones dragged the Senator aboard the smaller airplane and took off. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief. Getting the Senator away was crucial but they had to stop Hinata from pursuing and completing her goal.

Hinata ran outside just in time to see the plane in the far distance. She let out a growl of frustration and yelled, "Where is he?!"

There was no response and just as she started to gather her energy and strength to follow, a woman and man walked out behind an overturned MRD vehicle.

They looked out of place with their formal robes. Hinata thought she was seeing things again.

"My sweet baby girl."

"No it's not possible." Hinata moved back. "Mama?"

* * *

AN: I'm not sure about some of these comments. LOL. Hiashi was my original big villain and he played a huge role so I kept him listed as one of the main characters. I'm glad people are reading though.

I know I keep saying next chapter, next chapter but guys….next chapter…you guys….


	19. Realization

I'm going to be updating much more frequently as I have the next few chapter written. I just have to edit a bit and wait for any reaction on the ones already posted as I don't want to have to go back and scramble around to make sense. I'll still update tomorrow without any reviews as I'll take it as there are no discrepancies or errors.

Stay Awesome.

* * *

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know goes away

In the end

-Johnny Cash (Hurt)

_It's all a lie, she's not here!_ Hinata's red gem began to glow and her hair became a lighter shade of lavender. "It's a trick! Is it you Inoichi? Ino?! Come out!"

Shikamaru was worried that she saw through their plan already. But it was really foolproof. Karin had hid all of their signatures so Hinata couldn't sense anyone. Ino and her father had created a shield in addition to that. Unless Hinata physically moved around and found them, they would stay hidden.

Tsunade was on hand to replenish their energy and stood near Kurenai who was concentrating on making her illusions realistic.

"Hinata, honey it's me." Hinata's mother moved closer and Hinata threw a shard of glass her way. It embedded itself her arm, but Hinata didn't see any blood come out.

"Nothing can hurt me now." Her mother smiled and reached her hand out. Her uncle stood next to her giving her the same sad smile.

Hinata fell to her knees as the two figures approached. "I'm so sorry mama, I thought... No! Stop! Stop this, please Ino. I can't!"

Kurenai gritted her teeth in pain. While she could project images, she was vulnerable to any attacks they sustained. Her upper arm was bleeding out and Tsunade began to heal her. Kakashi looked on in concern but she shot him a reassuring smile. "I'm good but I don't have much to work with here."

"I'm sorry but she doesn't have many memories of her mother. I couldn't even get a clear image of her. If it wasn't for that keepsake box, we wouldn't even know how she really looked like." Ino shot back.

"It's fine. We're making progress but I think we're gonna need to step it up soon." Shikamaru assured.

"Hinata, you have to stop, honey. This isn't you." Hinata had forgotten how her uncle sounded so different than her father. She began to sob and out of the corner of her eye saw some movement. It was her sister who was being held back by Neji.

She turned to her younger sister who was looking at the scene with a look of disbelief.

"Look Hanabi, its mama." Hinata pointed excitedly to her mother. "Mama isn't Hanabi beautiful?"

This was too much for Hanabi who started crying. Hinata tried to pull her closer but Hanabi was terrified at her sister's bloody appearance and recoiled.

Neji was focused on the image of his father. He knew that it wasn't really him but his smile and kind face almost made him run up and hug him. "Uncle, Neji is the best the Hyuuga have. You should be proud, he's so strong but kind."

This was a difficult sight to see for those uninvolved. They understood just how much she had fallen.

Hinata became sad once again. "Why did you have to leave us? Dad became so cold. He hates me, mama." Her rage built up at the thought of her father.

Kurenai looked to Shikamaru. "We need to move on. She's getting angrier."

Shikamaru shook his head, "She'll be even more pissed. Stick with this."

"It's hard to focus on two separate figures. Focusing on one would be easier, trust me. She has more memories of him anyways." Not waiting for an answer she began to dissolve the illusion.

Her mother and uncle began to walk away and fade. "Don't go! Stay with me, please!"

Hinata saw their figures disappear in distress. "Come back!" The objects around her began to levitate.

"Kurenai, do it now! We'll be exposed!" Tsunade urged. The rest of them readied themselves for a fight except for Sasuke who was still absorbing the previous images. It took everything in his body to not rush out and comfort her.

"Please! I don't want to be alone!" Hinata closed her eyes and clenched her hands in her hair.

"My little lady, you are never alone." _No he's not here. I've been tricked before. Don't believe it!_ Against Hinata's instinct she turned to where the voice came from.

"Ko?" She repeatedly closed and opened her eyes to test this image against the one in the examination room. He was still there. "Is that you?"

Ko nodded and walked towards her before kneeling down. "My little lady, you were meant for so much more than this. You just lost your way along the road. However, it doesn't mean that you can't come back from this."

Hinata shook her head. "They need to pay for what they did to us, to you! All I had was you and then you went away. I can't forget, never forget…" Her emotions were running wild and she resolved to finally destroy this place for good. However she felt him tug on her hand and place something in it.

The touch shocked her beyond belief and she shakily opened her hand. It was the beaded bracelet he gave her before that last mission. She clutched it and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to save you, Ko. I just wanted to save everyone. But I'm a monster."

She felt Ko hug her back and her hair began to darken back to its usual color. The gem dulled in color. "Shhh. It'll all be okay, Lady Hinata. Just remember who you were." His hold became weaker and she realized he too was leaving.

"No, not you too. Please. I'll be good again. I won't hurt anymore. Just stay with me!" Ko slowly moved away. Suddenly there was a smaller figure walking to Ko.

"Ko, it's time for tea!" It was a younger Hinata. "I have something to show you!"

He held her hand and they faded away.

It was silent except for Hanabi's and Hinata's sobbing. Sasuke glared at Kurenai. "How could you be so cruel at the end?!"

"That wasn't all me, sometimes people believe the illusion so much that they can add to it unknowingly. I didn't enjoy that. You think it was hard to see? Try feeling her desperate touch." Shikamaru signaled the capture phase of the plan.

They ran out of their positions and she did nothing to push them back but crawled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Unsure about what to do, they looked at Tsunade. Sasuke ran forward and as he was about to reach her she hastily moved away angrily.

"Was this your plan? You were gonna stop me by tricking me then telling me you love me again?" She taunted.

"I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid. But yeah, I still love you." Hinata glared but he wasn't giving up.

"You were one of the first people to show unconditional kindness to me, a stranger. You did so much for everyone else. The shy girl who was beaten by her cousin yet kept getting up. You've come far; from not being able to protect yourself to all this. Ending the world is what you'll do if you continue on this path. But the thing is I still love you. I love shy, selfless Hinata and I love scary Hinata. If you want to continue hurting people who hurt you, start with me. I've earned that, don't you think?"

"You think I won't?"

"It doesn't matter because I'll still love you."

Hinata was enraged. "Shut up, you liar!" She levitated the shard of glass that had been used against her mother and threw it at him. It grazed his cheek but it wasn't because he dodged it, she was intentionally avoiding serious injury. Karin ran forward but Sasuke held her back.

He didn't pay attention to the blood dripping down his check. "I love you."

The broken glass swiped at his stomach. The wound wasn't deep but it did hurt. "I love you." The glass kept making superficial wounds all over his upper body. "I… love you."

It finally fell midair and Hinata quickly walked up to him, striking him with weak punches. "Shut up!" Sasuke did nothing to defend himself.

"I love you so much, Hinata."

Hinata was weeping at this point. "Shut up." She tried to push him back but he grabbed her tightly.

"I love you." Hinata's arms stayed weakly at her sides as she wept into his shoulder. He whispered into her ear how much he loved her.

Naruto wanted to comfort Hinata but knew that they needed this moment because as relieved Tsunade was, there was no way she'd let Hinata go unpunished.

"Have her tell us where Sakura is, we'll discuss everything else afterward." Ino nodded and walked to the couple. She kneeled down and rubbed Hinata's back.

However there was suddenly an onslaught of MRD vehicles and sentinels. They had received a distress signal and had finally arrived. "Halt! Come peacefully or we'll be forced to shoot!"

Sasuke scooped up Hinata and Naruto signaled him towards the larger jet. Ino ran beside Sasuke. The rest were forced to take down as many sentinels as they could. Sasuke saw the jet and as he looked back at Ino, she was suddenly hit from behind. "Ino!"

He lowered Hinata down and engaged the two sentinels. He was able to destroy one before being blasted by the other three times as Hinata watched in horror. "Sasuke!"

She activated whatever remained of her energy and crumpled the two sentinels into small balls of mental and in her fury threw them deep into the woods. She kneeled down by Sasuke and Ino gently observing their non-critical wounds. The good thing was that they were still breathing. _Sasuke will be okay._ She smiled.

"What did you do?" Karin had escaped from the battle and came across her two injured comrades with the smiling Hyuuga hovering over them.

"No, it wasn't me. We were-" Hinata was interrupted by an ashen faced Suigetsu.

"Karin, why are you just standing here? Get on the damn… What happened here!?"

"Isn't it obvious? She tricked us!"

"Stop saying that! I didn't, I mean just listen-" She saw the swordsman wield his weapon threateningly. Hinata paralyzed him, making him drop the sword. Karin took the distraction to attempt to strike her. Hinata maneuvered out the way making the red head crash into Suigetsu. She heard more footsteps and saw Naruto.

Naruto approached Hinata cautiously. "Naruto, please. I wouldn't hurt them intentionally. They didn't let-" Naruto wanted to believe her but her previous acts made him question her sincerity.

"Hinata, just walk away from them. If you let me inject you with the sedative, I know to trust you." She couldn't believe it, they really didn't trust her. She knows she's to blame but realizes that they might never really trust her. Hinata can't stand to have them look at her like Naruto and his friends are right now for the rest of her life. Her own sister feared her.

"I can't trust someone who doesn't trust me. Tell him I love him. Goodbye." She kissed Sasuke and created a portal.

* * *

"Don't-!" Hinata didn't hear anymore and found herself in the same examination room she killed Kabuto. His corpse was still there and she couldn't look at him anymore. Her robes were drenched in his blood; in the blood of all her victims. She tore them off and stumbled into a nearby door where there was another body.

This man was about her father's age. He had light brown hair and she wondered what color his eyes were. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time and that you died alone. But I'm not going to leave, no one should be alone." The building shook and the walls began to crumble. She had resigned herself to death, a fitting end to her rampage.

"Why are you still here?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at the door where Danzo's former guard stood.

"Get out, the building is collapsing." Sai didn't move. "Why are you still here?"

"I don't have a good life waiting for me out there. I don't deserve it." Sai stared blankly and stood next to her. "Then I should stay here, too. Why are your clothes gone?"

"Are you dense? You'll die. And I'm still clothed." Sai looked at her "Barely. You'll die, too."

"I can create a portal for you out of here, if that's what you wish." Hinata was really trying to send him out. "Will you come with me?" _Was this guy for real?_

"No."

"Then I'll stay."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Hinata was seriously annoyed.

"I'm not. I'll go where you go. I owe you that much for all I did." Sai elaborated how he was the one that shot the vaccine at her and how he was at Danzo's side during all his dealings. "I'm not innocent as well."

"I forgive you. Now leave." Sai smiled for the first time. "If you leave with me."

Hinata was tired of having blood on her hands. "I'll take you where I took everyone else but after that we'll go our separate ways." Sai kept smiling. She was really hoping this last ounce of energy usage would finally finish her off but she was still breathing. The portal awaited them.

Sai motioned her to go first but she looked back at the body of the nameless mutant. "I want to take him too. He doesn't deserve to stay here."

"Most of these mutants were homeless, runaways, or orphans. No one would be looking for them. That's what made them excellent victims."

Hinata ignored him and covered the man in multiple blankets. "He will not be forgotten. If you want me to go with you, help me carry him."

Sai was really confused by this girl. One moment she was ruthless and murderous and other times she was treating the deceased with the upmost respect. He pushed her aside and carried the man. He motioned to the portal with his head. "Go on."

They heard voices heading their way. Neji, Hanabi, and Kakashi had found them. "Hinata, come home." Hanabi pleaded.

She shook her head. "I can't go back. I hurt father and so many people. I don't know what awaits me but send my apologies, sister. I'll never disturb you all ever again." Her cracking voice wavered during the last words. Hinata disappeared into the portal with Sai quickly following.

Neji ran towards them but the portal closed. He hit a nearby wall in frustration when he noticed a small beaded bracelet by her discarded robes. "Hinata…"

* * *

Sakura waited nervously. Everyone who had fresh wounds was treated first and she moved on to those with old injuries. Instead of leaving as soon as they were healed, they stayed behind to thank their savior.

"I wonder if she made it." She looked over at some of the younger mutants.

"Of course she will, did you see how strong she was?" Sakura wanted to smile at the children's optimism but she was worried for her team. "She's here!"

Sakura was filled with dread. _Does that mean?_ Hinata walked weakly towards the group and sat by a nearby rock. She looked exhausted. "What happened?" Sakura felt that if she was to die, she was going to go out of her feet not begging on her knees.

"Sakura, I've seen you did a fantastic job. Tsunade will be so proud." Sakura wanted to take that as a sign that at least not everyone was dead. "What happened?"

"Everyone is okay, mostly. Ino seemed stunned. Sasuke will survive." Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Did you?" Hinata was getting sick of everyone thinking the worst of her but she didn't retaliate. _I deserve it._

"No, but I feel just as responsible. If you would heal me a bit, I need to replenish my energy before I can safely send you back." Sakura hesitantly lowered down and focused on healing Hinata. She made small talk which Sakura didn't respond to. Eventually Hinata stayed quiet. The minutes seemed to go on forever.

"I think that's enough. I'm afraid the Kumo facility is too dangerous. Is there any other particular place you want me to send you?"

Sakura did still not trust her but told her that the school would be the ideal place. Not having been there she asked Sakura for some coordinates. This was a huge red flag to Sakura who instead asked to be sent to downtown Konoha. After receiving a general location, Hinata created a portal.

"Before you go, I want to extend my apologies for how I treated you." Hinata bowed and Sakura was unsure how to respond. "Um, yeah. No problem."

Sakura walked through the portal and feared the worst but when she opened her eyes she found herself in a store changing room. The door opened and there stood a salesperson.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry I didn't see anyone walk in."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. But can I borrow your phone? I need to make an emergency call." Thankful that she wasn't going to get yelled at by her manager, the saleswoman led her to a back office.

"Hey, it's me…No, I'm okay… Can you send a ride?"

* * *

AN: That dialogue between Sasuke and Hinata? Totally borrowed from BtVS and the episode "Grave" with Xander and Willow. Beautiful and gets me every time.

I know it seemed like I was going to have Hinata die, but nope. I wouldn't let it end so tragically because I hurt Sasuhina too much here. Heads up on a future fic where it might not end well, though. It's in the far future though, I want to do something more humorous next.

Cheers!


	20. Quest for Redemption

I wanted to establish some good reasons why Hinata would run away from those who are reaching out to her but after looking at one of my email notifications, I think I might've gone too far. LOL. But as far as Sakura goes, she has no attachment to Hinata so she wouldn't hold her tongue. Generally speaking, I wanted to establish a grey area where most people see black and white. Remember there are two sides to each story. Still, I appreciate the feedback. It makes me go back and reevaluate things, which I love.

Stay Awesome.

* * *

Disappointment's catching up with me this time

I'll vow, and I'll succeed

I'm too ashamed to look into my father's eyes

-The Epilogues (Hunting Season)

"Calm down, Naruto. Karin said that she can faintly sense Sakura. She's heading this way." Tsunade understood his agitation.

"I know it's just that…" He blamed himself for driving Hinata away and possibly causing Sakura's death. Karin, feeling guilty as well, did all she could to track their comrade. Knowing that Sakura was safe relieved him but made his guilt worse about how he left things with Hinata. "Sasuke won't see me. He's gonna leave."

The Uchiha was livid when he was informed about the misunderstanding. "You idiots! How could you be such morons! Get out of my room. Now!" He was confined to bed rest and he just focused on getting healthy enough to leave and find her. He knew she was not as bad off as before but he was so close to finally having her back that he couldn't help but direct his fury at his best friend.

Shion had confirmed that that dreaded future wouldn't come to pass. "It's not a peaceful future but it's been altered for sure."

* * *

Sai looked at Hinata who was wearing his jacket. Her shorts were modest but her top was really revealing. As soon as she thought herself decent, she had been flocked by everyone either shaking her hand or hugging her. Some even got on their knees. She was really overwhelmed. "Please get up; I'm not any more special than you." Her words went unheeded and Sai was left sitting next to the body they brought.

After asking for a moment from everyone she stood in front of him. "We should bury him." Sai knew nothing about burying people. He had gotten rid of corpses but he was sure she wouldn't approve of his methods.

Hinata grabbed a flat rock and began to dig into the ground. She was drained but felt that she could endure this pain. It was the beginning of a penance. Everyone had lowered their chatter to look at her. Sai grabbed one another rock and helped her. One mutant used his wood style abilities to create some tools. "I think this might be more effective." Hinata smiled at the man who introduced himself as Yamato and grabbed a tool. Others followed her lead.

The grave was dug quickly and Hinata moved to fully cover the man head to toe. Kisame picked him up and lowered him into a wooden casket. "Did anyone know his name?" Hinata asked.

One female mutant stepped forward. "His name was Takuma. He was a funny and wise man."

Hinata motioned her closer. "Would you like to say some words?" The woman nervously spoke about some of the funnier stories about the man. How he kept using the same lame joke to make her feel better or doing impressions of old celebrities. "Takuma might've not had family, but we were close."

She couldn't continue on and they piled on the dirt over his casket. Once the grave was filled, Yamato placed a larger piece of wood over it as a marker so he wouldn't be entirely lost to time. They lowered their heads and one by one walked away.

Hinata was one of the last to leave. She noticed the dark haired man she saved earlier staring at the marker. Before she could ask him anything, he was engraving the marker with large letters. The wood was smoldering and she tried to peek over his shoulder.

It read: "Takuma- a very good friend, wise man, and lame comedian," followed by the same lame joke "Why did the scarecrow win an award? Because he was outstanding in his field."

She laughed softly. The man looked at her and smiled. "He would've probably liked that." She nodded in agreement.

"I know we're not important but this was a great thing you did. You are a good person, miss." He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm gently. "Who said you're not important? No one is insignificant." He looked mystified as she walked away towards the palest man Itachi ever saw.

.

.

.

"I know some of you want to follow me," Hinata looked at Sai pointedly. "But I've done terrible things. There are going to be people after me and I don't want to put anyone in their path."

The group grumbled. Kisame spoke up. "Well some of us will be hunted down either way, Hinata. I ain't exactly a saint either." Itachi could only nod as he remembered how the group they were a part of was not a peaceful crowd. "If we stick together, I'm sure we can fight them." The small crowd cheered.

"No! No fighting. I understand defending yourself but I will not stand for outright attacks." Now everyone was debating. "So what's your stance?" Yamato asked.

Hinata looked at them nervously. This was something she had yearned for before, now she was trying to make excused to run away from a leadership position. "I am seeking solace. I will not engage in any political involvement in any form. I just want to live in peace."

Yamato brightened up. "Then I want that too." Everyone else agreed and excitedly talked about where to build their sanctuary. Kisame brought up the abandoned islands near Kiri. "It's been on economic decline but I bet we can make an island relatively self-sufficient."

_Did they not hear the solace part? _Hinata tried to interrupt but stopped at seeing the previously disheartened faces turn hopeful. "Nevermind." She walked to the back where Sai stood.

"This is all your fault, you know." She frowned at him. "How?"

"You broke us all out of a hell. Conquered the enemy yet showed compassion. You'll be a great leader. Trust me, I've known terrible leaders."

Hinata looked down at her hands still seeing the blood that she had wiped away. "I don't want to rule or conquer anyone. I just want to help."

"A great leader doesn't conquer or rule but leads and encourages innovation." She looked amused. "I read it somewhere. Anyway at least be the protector they seek. You've already proven yourself to them." They looked back at the group. Kisame was describing the islands, and everyone was discussing the logistics about how to get there and how to make it hospitable again.

"A protector, huh? They seem capable of taking care of themselves."

"Or I guess we can abandon them and start somewhere else."

"Who's this 'we' you're referring to?"

Sai smiled. "I owe you. So I will stick by you." Hinata fought the urge to wipe that creepy smile but was distracted by Kisame signaling her over.

It was decided that there would be a small boat, crafted largely in part to Yamato. Hinata, Sai and Kisame would be among the first to sail over. Kisame could control the waters and would know which island was suitable. Once Hinata figured out their final location, she'd teleport back and send people over in small groups. They couldn't risk a lot of voyages out in public when they were still on the run.

Itachi would stay behind as his fire abilities would help those left behind stay warm and heat up fish they catch. They would be able to live off their environment for at least a week. It was just enough time as the MRD was closing in on the band of runaways. They had finally reached them when Hinata waved goodbye as she disappeared. The only things left behind were crudely crafted tools, beds, and a campfire.

The MRD called it a failure and walked back to their vehicles. "Hey Jun, why did the scarecrow win an award?"

Jun raised an eyebrow at his riding partner. "Because he was outstanding in his field." Jun snorted and started up the Humvee.

"That was lame dude."

.

.

.

The island wasn't as barren as they initially thought. Plenty of animals roamed around and the newcomers respected their space. Yamato was busy creating housing and Kisame was showing everyone around the island, describing what was edible and what wasn't. Hinata smiled weakly then realized that she wasn't alone.

"You aren't happy." Itachi could read her so easily, then again so could Sai.

"I still have demons to face but I keep running away." Hinata looked away. "I left the man I love behind." Itachi knew the feeling of abandoning the person you cared for more than anything in the world.

"Why not see him again or bring him here?"

"Sasuke is very forgiving but I don't think I'm worthy. He deserves better."

"Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes… Do you know him?" Itachi couldn't believe it. His brother was alive and she knew where he was.

"Can you take me to him? Please." Hinata walked back. "I don't know. I can tell you but I can't go-"

"Please, I need to see him now." Itachi was desperate now. "He's my brother."

Hinata was shocked and didn't know what to say but perhaps this was the first step to making amends.

"I'll take you as far as I can. Without knowing the exact coordinates, I can't take you directly to him." Hinata wished she had pressed Sakura further on the location of the school.

"I know them." They looked at Sai who was eating an apple. He kept chewing and they urged him to continue. "We kept tabs on Tsunade for ages; I mean we never did anything but Danzo felt-"

"The coordinates, Sai!" He swallowed and told her on the condition that he goes along. "I told you I'm in your debt." Hinata wasn't going to fight him and agreed.

* * *

"Wait Sasuke." Naruto and Juugo trailed after him. "It's getting dark, wait until-"

"No. I'm not letting anything get in my way anymore. I'm healed up and I'm going." Sasuke opened the door where he saw his brother.

"Sasuke? Have you really grown that much?" Itachi hugged his brother who wasn't receptive.

"Naruto if this is a trick, I'll kill you. I swear, you said Kurenai left." He looked at the blond who was just as shocked as him.

"It's me, Sasuke."

"Tachi?" His brother nodded and they hugged each other tighter. Juugo saw movement in a nearby bush and walked past the brothers to investigate. When he reached it, he found nothing.

Ino ran down excitedly. "Where is she? I know I heard her."

Naruto tore his gaze from the Uchiha reunion. "Who?"

"Hinata! Where is she?" Sasuke tensed and Itachi lessened his hold before speaking up.

"She dropped me off as soon as she heard who I was and who I was looking for."

Tsunade ran out of her office after noticing the commotion. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, but I promised I wouldn't tell. If I break this promise, I would be betraying her."

Naruto grabbed the older Uchiha. "Listen here, I don't care who you are. Hinata needs to be back here. We can help her." Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"She's dealing with something right now and I don't think confining her will help. She's redeemed herself in our eyes but not her own. And by the looks here I don't think she redeemed herself in your eyes either." Tsunade was about to tell Ino to interrogate Itachi when Kakashi interrupted.

"Let her be for now."

"She needs to atone for her crimes."

"We all have some blood on our hands but her mind was so far gone. She wasn't in the right mind frame. Trust me, knowing her she is in her own personal hell. I forgave her for hurting my dad." Ino added.

Sasuke was really happy he knew Ino and had her as an ally, at least when it came to Hinata.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Itachi might be tired so I'm gonna give him my bed." Sasuke dragged his brother to his room. "Where the hell where you all this time?"

.

.

.

"So you tried to come back?" Itachi nodded.

"Granny's place was emptied out and I couldn't exactly go around asking for her when my face was still on wanted posters. I met a group that I thought sought peace and stayed around for a while. Soon I figured out that their methods were too dark."

"Well what about the Hyuuga compound? Why didn't you go there?"

Itachi shook his head. "The Hyuuga had already developed their reputation by the time I left the Akatsuki. I heard terrible things about them and wouldn't have thought you'd be in a place like that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Sasuke wanted to shake his brother. He had tried to think of even the most improbable places when he was searching for Itachi. However, going to the Hyuuga compound was the best thing he did all things considered. "How is she?"

"Surviving but not living. There's this haunted look in her eyes." Sasuke closed his eyes. He really wanted to soothe her troubles away.

"There's also this weird pale guy that follows her around." Itachi observed how Sasuke opened then immediately narrowed his eyes. "Who is he?"

Itachi chuckled at his childlike jealousy. "Don't worry little brother. She is still devoted to you." Sasuke eased his posture and failed to stop a smile from forming.

"I can see what you see in her. She is very kind, selfless, and beautiful. A real stunner." Sasuke went back into jealousy mode which amused Itachi. He decided to antagonize him a bit further. "Her lips were so soft when she kissed me… on my forehead."

Sasuke playfully tackled his brother. "Shut up already!" Itachi laughed. After submitting, Itachi laid back on the bed. Sasuke set up a bunk bed next to him.

"So I'm really going to see her?" Itachi sleepily turned.

"Yes. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone where she is, but I didn't say I wouldn't show you. It might take some time as I can't communicate with her, but we'll get there. I promise."

That night Sasuke felt more at peace than ever. The bright moon shined brightly through his curtains and he dreamt not of nightmares or what could've been but of what will be. _Hinata._

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure I never made it clear who Sasuke told about Itachi. He would keep that information relatively low-key and by the time he met Hinata, he had almost given up on Itachi. There might've been a mention about his family, but no specifics. If I'm mistaken forgive me, it was probably a slipup.

The last lyric alludes to a Hyuuga reunion next chapter.

Oh, and I also appreciated the song recommendation by BekotaTheMonsterHuntress. If there's a song that pops into your head, send it my way. I like listening to music I probably hadn't heard before.


	21. Starting Over

Thanks for the feedback. I knew that line by Tsunade would haunt me LOL. I think she was more fearful of having Hinata out there without anybody really restraining her. Admittedly I made it vague about what Sasuke and Naruto did while they were with the Hyuuga but Hinata did kill people and that can haunt anyone. As she told Itachi, no one is insignificant which is why she carries such a heavy burden. I really love this back and forth discussion, thanks guest!

Stay Awesome Everyone!

* * *

If I wait too long,

I'll lose you from my sight

Maybe tonight I could stop dreaming

And start believing in forever

And ever and ever and ever again

-The XX (Reunion)

After dropping Itachi off, Hinata had initially resolved to face some of her other faults and headed towards her old home. She could not move on with the next phase of her life without properly ending things.

Sai had surveyed the area which was a feat in itself as the Hyuuga were on high alert after her fight with her father. Hinata walked through some of the rubble, guilt filling her once again.

"Hiashi is in the main house, but he's resting in the southernmost room. His nurse has gone on break but I can't tell you how long it will be. If you want to make your move, it's time." Hinata nodded and she got on his back as he sprinted.

Having had his bedroom destroyed, Neji had offered his room. Hinata crawled through the window.

One of the first things to greet her was a photo she had never seen before. It was taken before Hanabi's birth as their mother was pregnant in the photo. Hinata was carried by her father and they were flanked by Neji and her uncle. They all looked so happy.

_It feels so far away._ The beeping of the machines hooked up to her father shook her from her past recollection.

Her father looked so broken. The visible parts of his body were bandaged. His face was swollen and he was hooked up to a ventilator. Tsunade had healed him as much as she could, but the body can only take so much before it needs to rely on its own power.

He was semi-conscious and noticed the two intruders. His heart rate picked up when he saw who it was.

Hinata touched her father's face gently fearing her touch would shatter him.

"I can't say that I didn't mean some of the things I said. But I looking at that photo, I can see you weren't always like this. Something made you into this person, something horrible. It seems like I am my father's daughter." Sai looked out the window, awaiting any interruption.

"You were right. I wasn't meant to lead this clan, but I still love everyone in it. And I still love you, father." Hiashi's eyes widened.

"I forgive you. For everything you did to me. I won't forget what you did to others but I forgive you. I hope one day you can forgive me." Sai signaled that they were spotted. She opened a portal and urged him through. As she looked back at her father she went back to gently kiss his temple.

"Hinata!" She looked back to see Neji. "Neji… Take care of him for me."

He grabbed her and hugged her. "Please don't leave. We forgive you."

"Not everyone, dear brother. I can tell when you're lying. Don't worry, I'm happy now."

Neji shook his head and desperately pleaded. "We need you."

"We have different goals but perhaps we can meet later, in better times." Hinata pushed herself away and Neji reluctantly let her. They smiled at each other and he nodded. She walked through the portal and he was left with Hiashi in the room.

"…Hina…." Neji looked back at his wheezing uncle.

Neji called the attending nurses who rushed in and reevaluated Hiashi's new developments. The residents of the compound were joyful that their leader was making positive progress, and Neji wished he could tell everyone about Hinata. Hanabi was informed about her sister's brief visit and although angry at not seeing her, she was assured by Neji that Hinata needed to go through this.

"It's not goodbye. Not really. We'll meet her again." Neji embraced Tenten as Hanabi looked at the night sky. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay? You know I would protect Hinata if you were both to live with us." Naruto wasn't making Sasuke's departure any easier.

"I know you would, but I don't want you to have to protect her." Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder. "She won't find what she's looking for here." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Are you sure you just don't want her to fall for my charms again?"

Sasuke pushed him away. "As if loser." They chuckled and Naruto sighed.

"Seriously though, tell her how much I care for her and that I'm sorry."

"I'll tell her that you screwed up." Naruto frowned.

"And that I care for her." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll tell her that you're sorry you scared her away." Itachi was watching their banter.

"Sasuke, as much as I love to watch you get flustered we really should be leaving. You're trying to hold this guy off when your real competition is off in an island with your beloved. For all we know right at this moment Sai is asking her to put sunscreen on his back." Sasuke let go of his headlock on Naruto.

"Let's go." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's determined face.

"Wait!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Ino's voice. He watched her catch her breath.

"Tell…Hina…that if she ever needs… anything, I'm here for her." Ino smiled at Sasuke which he returned and nodded. The Uchihas picked up their bags and neared the entrance of the school's building where this Taka teammates awaited. Each had a bag of their own.

"We're going with you."

"No." Karin in particular looked devastated. "Karin, you're a powerful asset to these guys. Your abilities are unique and you shouldn't let them go to waste."

Karin seemed to accept this and lowered her bag. Suigetsu lowered his bag almost immediately after she did, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. Suigetsu averted his eyes. "I like the fighting anyways", the swordsman muttered.

"I'm still going. If not for you, then for my own sake." Sasuke looked at Juugo questioningly.

"I overheard Itachi telling you all about what the vision is for that place and I need to find my own peace. I'm tired of fighting." Sasuke didn't want to deprive someone of a goal like that so he motioned Juugo along.

Suigetsu hugged his former teammates. Karin hugged Juugo and went to kiss Sasuke which he sidestepped away from.

"Desperate move, Karin." Suigetsu sniggered.

"I tripped!" Karin snapped.

Sasuke smirked at them. _I gonna miss that_. "We should be off, see you guys later." He intentionally didn't want to make their departure something permanent because no one knew how the future would play out. Except Shion.

* * *

Genosha, as christened by the residents, was beginning to take shape. Hinata found similarities between her new home and the one she once spent her entire life in. Everyone was welcomed and used their unique abilities to support each other. She would often find Yamato trying to hide as everyone would request his assistance. They were working the poor guy to the ground.

One thing she did not care for was honing their skills for the possibility of confrontational combat, but Kisame reasoned that they cannot be sitting ducks if they were ever attacked. Hinata agreed but would make sure they never got to the extremes that her father pushed for.

They set up towers to see far out to the sea for any uninvited or unfriendly visitors. Once spotted, Kisame, Sai and Hinata would be informed and they would go out to investigate. Most of the time it would be lost ships but every now and then, they would encounter wandering mutants.

"We don't want trouble. We're just looking for a new home." A man looked nervously at the three that greeted him and his family. Kisame looked to Hinata who kneeled down to the eye level of their youngest son. He immediately flinched and hid behind his mother.

The mother looked apologetically at Hinata who shrugged it off. "Genosha is a safe haven and we welcome all. However, we will ask that you contribute in any way. We are in need of people with medical knowledge, but if you have any other skills I'm sure you'll fit right in."

The parents brightened up. "My husband was a doctor back in Kumo, we didn't bring all his supplies but I bet he can help."

Kumo was still a sore spot for Hinata who merely smiled. Kisame navigated them towards Genosha as he explained how everything was coming together. "You're gonna love it." The man smiled at his family who looked out to the island in wonder.

"You need to forget." Hinata knew Sai wouldn't beat around the bush. "It's hard when I can still hear the screams and feel the blood. I don't think I can ever forget, really." She looked at the newcomers and felt envious. The younger son noticed her looking at them and snuggled closer to his mother.

Hinata was never extremely self-conscious but the looks she was beginning to get bothered her. "My appearance is also a constant reminder of what I did. I finally look how I feel, a monster."

"Really? Because you look like Princess Kaguya and she was no monster." Sai always surprised her. "It's folklore." He would remember things from his past but could never remember specifics. Perhaps this was a childhood memory.

"There's some resemblance in your looks and tales." He walked towards Kisame before turning. "But while some consider her tale a sad one, you still have the chance to change it."

.

.

.

The newcomer known as C was actively engaged in the activities of Genosha. He had hidden his healing abilities up until his employer began to ask questions. His wife was a teacher which also addressed the need to continue educational advancement. Their two children were among the youngest residents of Genosha and Hinata secretly hoped that more would join; she knew how lonely it could be.

Fumiki and Sachi were 10 and 9, while Chuu was only 6. He would often get left behind and found ways to draw attention to himself, whether it was positive or not didn't matter. Today Chuu decided to get back at his older sister Sachi for leaving him alone at home while she and his older brother went to the beach.

He spotted them among some other residents enjoying the weather making a sand castle. Chuu glared. _Jerks. _He grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Unfortunately, he wasn't what you would call discrete and they spotted him immediately before he could exact his revenge.

He chased them around fruitlessly and in a rage threw the water once they were in close proximity. Chuu heard a shriek and felt satisfied until he looked up and saw who his victim was. He did drench someone in ocean water; unfortunately it was not his brother or sister.

It was the scary looking woman and her grey robes were soaked. She wiped her face and saw that there was a small figure crouching down as if expecting to be struck down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sai had managed to avoid being hit and was about to chastise the boy when they both heard a soft giggle then full on laughter. _She's not mad at me?_

Hinata wringed out her robe sleeves still laughing. "You can carry a lot of water for someone your size."

"I'm not that small!" She laughed even louder. "How cute."

Chuu was blushing. "I'm not cute and I'm not small! I could take you on."

Hinata slowed her laugher and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She picked him up and carried him into the ocean. He held on to dear life as she got waist deep. "Okay, Okay! I'm cute and small!"

This was enough to get Hinata to laugh again. Chuu noticed how much more comfortable he was when she was like this. He scooped some water into his hands and splashed her face which made her drop him. _Cold! Cold!_

He ran back to shore and looked back to see a weird wave coming behind her. "Look out!" Hinata turned just in time to be fully submerged in the wave that pushed her back on shore.

"You shouldn't pick on little kids, Hinata." Kisame smirked. She returned the smirk and chased him. Chuu wasn't about to be left behind and joined.

Kisame was hovering over their heads but he wasn't paralyzed. He was frantically trying to touch the ground. "I give!" Hinata looked over at Chuu who gave her a thumb down.

"Hey kid! I was sticking up for you!" Hinata motioned him over the water near the deeper level. "Traitors!" They giggled at his melodramatic display; Kisame was practically made for the ocean.

* * *

"How much farther, Itachi? We've been traveling forever!" Itachi forgot how dramatic Sasuke could be.

"It's only been a few couple of weeks on the road and we just managed to find someone willing to take us over. We haven't even been at sea for a full day. Quit complaining."

Juugo wouldn't complain; he was enjoying their journey.

.

.

.

Scratch that, Juugo hated the final leg of their journey. The boat rocked around way too much for his liking and he wasn't exactly known for his superb swimming skills. When they saw a visual of the island, they heard a cry coming from the captain. They ran from their cabin and headed up on deck.

"I tell you, I'm not trying to spy! I'm just helping some people over!" They came up to see a shark- like man holding the captain very roughly. He glanced at them and Juugo readied to defend himself until Itachi ran past and hugged their intruder.

If Itachi hadn't mentioned Kisame before, Sasuke would've been shocked at the scene. "Kisame, must you always resort to violence? This man is a good guy, apologize."

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck and extended his hand to the captain who nervously took it. "Sorry, it's just that not every boat that we've encountered has had good intentions. I gotta scare the bad ones off and I was already in a pissy mood. Damn government spies almost reached the shores before Sai caught on. Scared the crap outta everyone."

He looked at Sasuke and Juugo. "Is this your brother, Itachi?" He nodded and Kisame went to hug Juugo.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I gotta say you don't look anything like Itachi, but anything is possible I guess." Sasuke already knew that he wouldn't enjoy Kisame's company.

"_I'm_ his brother, Juugo is our friend." Kisame looked to him and back at Itachi.

"You sure?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "_Yes_." He was immediately embraced by Kisame.

"I'm just joking, kid. You look like a miniature version of Itachi!" Sasuke didn't know whether to believe him or not.

Kisame went back to the water. "I'll let them know that you guys are cool, wouldn't want Sai to send one of his giant ink birds to attack you. If Hinata wasn't around, I bet he would be on full attack mode all the time."

Sasuke was about to ask about Hinata when Kisame left.

.

.

.

"So they're friendly?" Kisame nodded at Sai.

"Where's Hinata? Isn't she going to greet them?"

"She's having dinner at the doctor's home. Chuu personally invited her."

Kisame nudged Sai. "Got competition, already?"

"The boy is no match for my skills. I was a government agent for years." Kisame rolled his eyes. He knew how detached Sai was from society and norms but sheesh. "I mean romantically, robot."

"Romantically? Towards who?…" Kisame shook his head and walked away. "I swear, you're hopeless. I'm gonna change and get Itachi and his gang settled in. Don't be, you know, abrasive and rude."

.

.

.

Once they reached the shore, they all got off. It was nighttime and the captain was welcomed to stay until he was rested enough to head back. Sasuke immediately asked about Hinata.

"She's probably at the doctor's or with Sai. That guy is like her shadow, although I think finally gave in to his constant companionship."

Sasuke's smiling face was frozen and for a moment Juugo thought he became a statue. "Gave in?"

"I'm sure Kisame doesn't mean it like that, right?" Itachi was sure there was nothing going on between the two.

"Oh, god. You too? Well at least it'll be interesting around here." Kisame chortled. He showed them to their cabin. "You got three bedrooms, sorry but it was late notice and we weren't expecting the captain to stay over. The kitchen is in the back. If you need anything wait till morning. Seriously, it's late and we're all tired." He sarcastically bowed and left.

"Well, I guess we should rest for the night. Juugo take one of the beds, you look like you need it. Captain, you take the other. It's the least we could do. Sasuke-"

"I'll stay in the living room. You rest, Itachi." His brother nodded and everyone went to their respective rooms.

Sasuke waited until he heard their doors shut and quietly left their cabin. He had spent enough time away from Hinata. He would search for any lead to her.

* * *

Hinata thanked C and his family for dinner and headed towards her own cabin which was next to Sai's. It was a welcomed change; she usually ate alone, except for the occasional times Sai disregarded her wishes for time alone. The love C showed his family warmed her heart. _This is how family is supposed to be._

While she showed a strong and composed front, on the inside, there was uneasiness. Sai made it seem easy to forget the past but it haunted her. Her nightmares were frequent and she postponed sleeping because she knew what awaited her. She loved her nighttime walks and the moon provided just enough light so she wouldn't get lost.

Hinata had reached her cabin but sat in the porch swing. It was peaceful and she gently rocked. She heard some movement nearby that didn't sound like an animal. Hinata figured that her solitude would soon be interrupted, most likely by Sai or Chuu as the boy had latched on to her. However the footsteps were too heavy to be a child and Sai had more stealth.

"Can't sleep?" _No it can't be. _Hinata stood up in fear. She thought she was suffering from another delusion when Sasuke closed the gap between them and embraced her tightly.

"Hinata. I can't believe it's really you." Sasuke had noticed her walking around and followed her, observing her gracefulness as she took in the night sky. As soon as he saw her on the swing, he made his move.

"Sasuke? I thought you and Itachi would stay with-"

"Wherever you are is where I want to be. I told you then and I'm telling you now, I love you." Hinata let herself melt into his arms as she sobbed. They sat down on the swing.

Sasuke gently rocked them both while he caressed her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Sasuke thought he saw someone next door look at them. He would get up to investigate but he didn't want to let go of her for fear that it would be the last time.

"I hated you so much back then." He was startled. "I hated you for using such cherished words to manipulate me. Desperate words to keep me from going with Orochimaru. I thought, who is he kidding? He was lying. No one could love me after all I did. I wasn't… I'm not worth it."

Sasuke grabbed her chin so she could look at him. "Do you still believe that?" She looked away.

"Hinata, you can't tell me who to love or who is worthy of another's love. I think you're more than worthy of capturing my heart. Those were desperate words because I was desperately opening my heart to you and didn't want to lose you."

"I also meant doing whatever you wanted me to do, even if it meant losing my humanity. I would go into the darkness for you but I couldn't bring myself to drag you along. I love you too much to break you."

Hinata grinned sadly. "It's too late. I'm broken."

"Well then I'll put you together." He led her into her cabin. "I'm not going away."

Sasuke had reluctantly offered to sleep on the couch but she motioned in into her room.

"If you don't mind, could you sleep with me?" Sasuke blushed and she frantically tried to clear up what she meant. He smirked and pretended to be hurt.

They snuggled in bed together, both not fully believing that they were finally together after so much pain.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered. He smiled into her shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: The song recommendations have been fantastic so far. Thank you! We are still not done, I need to wrap this up as best I can!

Genosha is the name of a country/island in the Marvel Universe. I am referencing the safe haven aspect of it for mutants.


	22. Haunted

Sorry for the wait. Stay awesome my people.

* * *

"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."

- Lewis B. Smedes

The hallway was cold and poorly lit. The fluorescent lights flickered overhead. Hinata could see her breath and rubbed her hands in an attempt to warm up.

"Hello? Sasuke? Sai? Anyone?" She had no idea where it led and tried to open the dozens of doors that lined up the hallway. Her powers were no use.

Hinata was going door to door trying to break them down when she heard a pained whisper. "Please, help me. I'm dying." She darted down the hallway where she thought it came from.

"Where are you?" Her voice echoed.

The whisper sounded like it was coming from where she just was and got louder. "Help me. I'm dying!" Hinata kept running up and down the same hallway.

"Where are you? Tell me, please!"

More voices joined.

"Help me. I'm dying."

"I don't want to die!"

"For the love of God, help me!"

"Help!"

"It hurts!"

"I'm dying!"

Hinata fell to the ground holding her head. "I can't find you." The voices overlapped and eventually became a numbing buzz in her ears. Tears fell down her face as she rocked back and forth.

Then almost immediately, it was silent. Hinata slowly got up and then she heard it again, a soft whisper coming from within the closed door in front of her. "Help me." Her trembling hand turned the doorknob and it opened.

It was dark and the only light focused on the center of the room. There was a medical table and Hinata rushed forward in search of someone in need. The corners of the room were dark and she was scared to venture in. Hinata cautiously stepped closer to the darkness but stayed within the safety of the light.

"Where are you?" Her voice conveyed the dread that was filling her. "It's okay, I'll help you."

Suddenly a pair of pale arms shot out and ensnared her. A pair of cold lips touched her left ear. "You help me? But you're the reason why I'm DEAD!" Then she was thrown to the ground. Hinata looked up and saw the doctor from the Kumo facility.

"You killed me!" His pale face was getting bloodier as he raged. A knife materialized in front of her and she grabbed it against her will. "You took this and stabbed me!" Hinata found herself stabbing Kabuto.

"No, stop! I don't want to do this!" As much as she tried to pull her arm back, it kept stabbing the man. Kabuto didn't move but stared coldly as she vainly tried to move away from him.

"You can never help me. You are nothing but a killer!" Hinata finally gained control of her body and threw the knife to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Kabuto tilted his head.

"Didn't mean to stab me? Kill me?" Hinata shook her head.

"Liar! You wanted me dead and you killed me." Hinata closed her eyes.

"Wake up. This is a dream. Wake up!"

The voices from the hallway returned. "Murderer!" "Monster!" "You killed us all!"

Against her better judgment, Hinata opened her eyes. It was the MRD officers from the facility and they surrounded her. They varied in appearance but Hinata could tell how they died and how she did it.

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. My mind was-"

One officer wrapped in barb wire stepped close to her face and hissed, "Don't you try to justify it! You monster."

They jumped on her and dragged her on top of the medical table, securing her. Kabuto hovered over her with a sickening smile and a sharp scalpel. "Let's get started."

The others had an array of tools and were methodically torturing her. The pain was unimaginable and Hinata couldn't believe she was still conscious or even alive.

The crowd thinned and Orochimaru looked down at her. "Look, no heart. What a surprise." Hinata looked down to her gaping chest and screamed.

.

.

.

Sai was sketching the moon and the clouds that filled the night sky. There were so many that he struggled to find any stars. He was brushing off some of eraser shavings when he heard a blood curling scream coming from next door. He ran to Hinata's home still holding his sketchbook and utensils.

"Hinata!" She was thrashing in her bed and clawing at her chest.

"It hurts! Get off me!" Sai ran over and immediately realized the only danger was in her mind. He hugged her closely to stop her thrashing.

"Hinata wake up! It's only a dream! Wake up!"

Her screams became softer. "It hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore." Her eyes started to flutter until she recognized his face.

"Sai?" He felt relief and relaxed his body still hugging her. Hinata looked around in search of her demons and finding none sobbed.

"It's okay. You won't hurt anymore." Sai was going to make himself comfortable when he was suddenly pulled off and thrown to a nearby wall.

He looked up at a figure with red eyes and fists generating electric energy. "I'm going to kill you." He pulled his fist back and then back at Sai who dodged it. The wall behind him was blasted. Sai sprinted to his sketch book and ink.

He created a huge tiger that growled menacingly at Sasuke. It was easily destroyed with a chidori but by that time Sai had created various beasts that separated them.

Sasuke was dodging various creatures and when the gorilla standing in front of Sai dissolved, he snarled at his victim. "Time to die, bastard!" Sai's eyes widened as Hinata had put herself in front of him.

"Stop. Sasuke, he didn't do anything. Please, don't hurt him." Her eyes were puffy and her voice was hoarse but her stance wasn't wavering. Her Sasuke powered down and pulled her close to him.

"I was walking by and heard your shouts. When I saw him…. I couldn't think straight." Hinata snuggled into his chest.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm okay but please apologize to Sai. He was only helping me." Sasuke looked at Sai who was picking up his art supplies. "I'm sorry."

"Hm." Sai looked at Hinata's destroyed wall. "You can't sleep there tonight and Yamato wouldn't appreciate being woken up at this hour."

Hinata shrugged weakly. "I can sleep in another room. It's fine, don't worry."

"The cabin's structure has been compromised and it's not safe until he can fix it. You can stay with me. I'll sleep in the living room." Sasuke was regretting apologizing to this guy.

"Listen here, she can stay at my place." He turned to Hinata who looked conflicted. "I'm sure Juugo and Itachi won't mind."

"You have three bedrooms and I thought Kisame had stayed overnight so the living room is also occupied. Are you planning on sharing a bed with Hinata?"

Hinata opened her mouth when Sasuke interrupted. "It wouldn't be the first time!" Hinata's mouth remained open in shock as Sai scrutinized them both then spoke.

"Hinata, I think that if you have any bad dreams at his place you'll wake up the others." Sasuke tried to think of a rebuttal when he heard Hinata sigh.

"He's right. I don't want to burden them. Look at what happened tonight. We're expecting an early arrival tomorrow and I can't have a sleep deprived Kisame." She began to walk towards Sai's home when she was pulled back.

"Then I'll stay with you."

"This doesn't make sense. You're just complicating the situation." Sasuke scowled at Sai.

"Hinata and I will share the bed and you can go to hell for all I care." Hinata pinched Sasuke's upper arm.

"Don't be rude." She turned to Sai. "Is it possible for Sasuke to stay with us? I'll feel comfortable with both of you." Sasuke would've preferred if she said he was the only one that made her comfortable but he'd take anything at this moment.

Sai smiled and nodded. "If that is what you wish." Sasuke smirked in triumph. "But he can't stay in my bed. We can share the living room. Come, we need to sleep already." He walked towards his home.

Hinata was already in the house when Sasuke had processed what just happened. The door was closing and he put his foot in the way. Sai smiled apologetically. "I thought you decided that you'd go home."

Hinata gave them some blankets and a pillow each. "Thank you, Sai." He was going to say something when Sasuke walked up to obstruct his view of Hinata.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside your door." He kissed Hinata. "Get some rest, princess." The door closed and when Sasuke turned around, he saw that Sai had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Did you think I was going to offer my couch to the man who tried to kill me?" Sasuke threw his pillow down and laid his blankets down near the bedroom door.

"Good night, Uchiha." Sasuke grumbled a reply.

* * *

Sasuke didn't mind the hardwood floor. He had slept in harsher environments and at least he had a pillow. However, his patience was wearing thin when the home owner stepped on him.

"I apologize, Uchiha. I had forgotten you were there." Sasuke was going to make him really feel sorry when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sai. I made your bed and I'll clean your sheets if you want." Sai brushed her offer and extended an invitation to breakfast.

"No, thank you. I've imposed enough." She looked at Sasuke sheepishly. "I saw you had to sleep on the floor. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata?" Sasuke had noticed the bags under her eyes and her tired look.

"Yeah, it was just a rough night. I'm okay." She cleared her throat. "I need to get dressed and meet Kisame at the beach. You two should get something to eat." Without a reply, she was gone.

"She didn't sleep at all." Sasuke really didn't want to be left alone with Sai nor did he appreciate the obvious statement. He stormed after Hinata leaving a stoic Sai.

"Hinata!" She was pulling on her loose robes and fixing her hair when she heard his concerned voice.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Hinata looked at him with her tired eyes in feign confusion.

"I got six hours last night." Sasuke saw her eyes look away for a second.

"What about the other nights?"

"I get enough rest. What's with all the questions?"

"Why are you lying to me?" Hinata looked away.

"Kisame is waiting. We'll talk later Sasuke." He grabbed her hand and she shook him off.

.

.

.

Hinata had missed most of the orientation but Kisame had covered for her effortlessly. "And that's the rules. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll hand you off to C who will be performing some routine checkups before we assign housing. See you all later!" The group of mutants got up from the sand and walked towards the makeshift medical facility.

"Wow you look like crap." Hinata glared at him but felt like she deserved it. "You should get some rest, we can handle it."

"Sorry for arriving late. I'll go help Yamato with housing." Kisame looked on in worry as she walked away.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to wait for Hinata at her home but he was too angry to see her at the moment. His brother noticed his foul mood but said nothing about it.

"Do you want some fish for lunch?" Sasuke said nothing but Itachi took it as a yes regardless. "You should invite Hinata over. We've only had her over once since we arrived weeks ago. I know Juugo would love to show off his culinary skills." Itachi sighed at the one-sided conversation.

"We could invite other people over as well. I know you're not a big fan of Kisame but Darui is pretty laid back. Even Sai-"

"Don't say his name in my presence."

"Why?"

"Just don't." Itachi figured his mood had to do with the young man.

"I'll tell Juugo to prepare lunch for only three."

"Hn."

Itachi couldn't find Juugo anywhere until one of the residents mentioned seeing him near the river. He walked the path adjacent to the river when he came across Hinata. She was stumbling while picking fruit from the trees and he ran over.

"Hinata are you okay?" Hinata's eyes weren't focused and she struggled to keep her eyes wide open.

"Sasuke, I told you I'm fine. I just need to gather some fruit for the group's dinner. I need to feed them. They're gonna be so hungry. "

She gingerly bent down to pick up the fruit off the ground and into her basket when she fell forward. Itachi grabbed her hands. "Look at me, Hinata. You're not well. Let me take you to C."

Hinata pushed him away. "Don't bother him. I'm fine, Sasuke!" She clumsily gathered the fruit and stood up quickly which made her feel dizzy. She leaned on a tree for support and reached for a nearby branch when she was suddenly picked up.

"I'm taking you now. Stop struggling." Itachi ran to the medical facility where C was putting things away.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. She keeps stumbling around and doesn't seem to be thinking straight." C instructed him to lay her down. Hinata immediately started to get up.

"I'm fine. We should really get started on dinner." C gently pushed her back.

"Let's just make sure okay Hinata?" Itachi watched as he examined her. Hinata looked irritated.

"Can I go now? I need to drop off the food to the kitchen and I promised Yamato I'd help him finish mapping out Genosha today. We can't have people getting lost. C, tell Sasuke he's worrying over nothing." C looked unconvinced.

"Hinata, you look unusually tired. How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"Why is everyone so fascinated with my sleep? I get enough. Now, I'm leaving. I have things to do. Sasuke get out of my way." Itachi crossed his arms.

"I'm Itachi."

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck. "You two look so similar. I apologize, Itachi. Let me make it up to you by making you a special dish tonight." She smiled at him but Itachi wasn't budging.

"Hinata you need to rest. The island will still be functioning if you decided to rest for a bit." C put his arms on her shoulders. "Promise me you'll rest."

Hinata had a tight smile and nodded. She moved around Itachi and left to her crumbling home.

* * *

"I didn't see Hinata at dinner. Do you know where she was?" Sai was worried about Hinata and Yamato shrugged.

"She probably ate at the Uchihas." Sai returned to his patrol duties unconvinced.

.

.

.

Hinata tied a piece of cloth over her mouth. She would try to get some rest but even if her nightmares returned tonight, she wouldn't bother anyone.

"Why are you gagging yourself?" Sasuke walked through the hole in her bedroom.

She undid the knot and clenched it. "Sasuke shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Are you honestly asking me to go to sleep when it looks like you haven't in days?" Hinata flinched at his tone and he softened his attitude. "Itachi told me what happened today. You need to stop putting everyone else in front of you. Stop being so selfless. It'll kill you!"

"I'm not. I'm being selfish." Sasuke rolled his eyes but Hinata didn't notice as she avoided his gaze. "I'm using them as an excuse. It's wrong but it's distracting me…" She suddenly stopped talking which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Distracts you from what?" She closed her eyes as if remembering a painful memory. "Hinata what is torturing you?" She said nothing.

"Tell me. I can't help you if you don't let me in." Hinata had tears running down her cheeks.

"They won't let me rest. I can't rest because that's when they get me. Their voices keep crying out for vengeance and I can't get them to stop." Her voice cracked.

Sasuke was frightened and Hinata gripped her sheets tightly. "I killed them and I don't deserve any other punishment. It's the least I can suffer. I deserve it. I deserve it!" The gem in her forehead emitted a strong red light as she seethed.

He knew that was a bad sign and he grabbed her face. "Look at me. You are not that same person. I will never let you go back to that." Hinata kept crying.

"I promise you, I will never let you fall. You just have to let me in!" The gem dulled and Hinata cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back. Don't give up on me, Sasuke. Please."

"Never."

.

.

.

"I almost had her." Orochimaru sneered as he leaned back in his chair. "She's so close to the edge, just one little push. I'll teach that ungrateful little wench and make her sorry she ever crossed me."

* * *

AN: One of my guest reviews mentioned that Hinata went too easy on Hiashi, and that I'm rushing the plot without developing the characters. I appreciate the critique but I will say that holding so much hate will destroy a person. In order to move on, I wanted her to make peace with certain things, some which come easier than others such as facing her father.

Hinata forgave and still loves Hiashi. She never will forget all he did and she can't forgive him for things he did to other people because it's not hers to give. He has to live with it just like she's has to come to terms with her own sins.

I guess I convey some things better this way than in the story, which is why I appreciate the feedback. As far as the plot goes, I now see how it seemed like I was rushing so I took a step back and new ideas came to me which may change the length of the story. However the updates won't be as quick as this is all new to my original ending idea. It's just an expansion.

I'm sorry for the long AN, I usually contact people who review me but if it's a guest account, I have a need to respond this way because I don't want to make it seem like I'm ignoring you. Love all my readers!


	23. Save Your Light

Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites and follows. Stay awesome.

* * *

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

-Imagine Dragons (Demons)

"I don't know what to do, Itachi. She refuses to sleep for the entire night and I'm scared that I'll lose her." Itachi looked at his baby brother with sympathy. They were at the beach after Itachi had ordered Sasuke to take a walk after noticing his tired look after his shift at Hinata's.

Sasuke had confided in only a selected few regarding Hinata's troubling dilemma. Kisame and C were some of those people and they picked up Hinata's slack around Genosha which she fiercely fought to no avail.

Sasuke reluctantly let Sai know as they needed someone reliable to add to their shifts of taking care of Hinata. She didn't have a regular sleeping routine and at most napped for five hours straight until she succumbed to her nightmares. C had recommended that they use some sleeping drugs but strangely they wore off quickly.

"I know how hard this is for you, Sasuke. But we mustn't give up, I have faith that it'll get better."

"How could you know that?" Itachi stayed quiet.

"I promised her I wouldn't give up and I won't but I'm at a loss. All I've been doing is getting her to rest for a few hours. Give me a physical challenge and I'll destroy it, but how can I protect her from what I can't hear or see?"

"I guess you just need to be strong for her. Make her believe that it'll all be okay and she'll eventually believe it, too. As she begins to give in to her dark thoughts, you pull her out of it." He rubbed Sasuke's hair reassuring. "She's been getting a little better these last days."

Sasuke stood up and stretched. "I need to get back."

"You just finished your shift this morning."

"I can't leave her with Sai for too long. I don't like the looks he gives her." Itachi grinned at seeing his brother display a different emotion than pity.

"Well make sure that you get something to eat at least."

.

.

.

Sai looked up from his sketchbook at his muse. She was looking out her window and basking in the sun. For a moment, he forgot all that plagued her. He had heard the Uchiha opening the front door and closed his book. While he didn't fear the younger Uchiha, he didn't want to distress Hinata.

"I thought it was my shift." The Uchiha passed him a plate of food.

"It is but I figured you both might be hungry." He rubbed her back and motioned her towards the table. "However if you want to leave-"

"I don't mind staying here. Hinata has actually been pretty quiet and relaxed."

Sasuke turned to Hinata who smiled as she bit into some fruit. "I'm glad." He kissed her lightly on her lips. "You had a little bit of juice on your lips."

Hinata blushed and quietly apologized to Sai who shrugged. The meal was quiet except for small talk about the new arrivals and how many were anxiously waiting to meet her.

"I'm excited to meet them as well." Hinata was itching to start helping out again and put this behind her. The first nights were the worst but she was optimistic when she added an hour to her sleeping recently.

Sasuke had devoted to spend all his time with her and that lifted up her spirits. As much as she felt like a burden to him or the others, he would always tell her that he needed her as much as she needed him. "If you fall, I'll follow."

* * *

"Can you help me? I'm Aki, new and a bit lost." Hinata looked at the young man who knocked at her door and laughed nervously. "I was told by a really scary man that I'm to report to Yamato? I decided to explore for a bit and now I can't find my way."

Hinata had been expecting Itachi but he told her that he had to help Kisame for a while. She assured him that she would be fine and wouldn't go to sleep without anyone around. "Oh, um I think Yamato is currently on break. He'll be back at work in a few hours."

"Damn! Well I guess I'll hang around. I saw a pretty nice waterfall."

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, it's so calming and relaxing. Would you mind if I went along?" The man nodded and extended his elbow as to offer to escort her. "What's your name?"

"Hinata."

She took his arm but ran back to scribble a note to anyone who went to look for her. Meditating at the waterfall wouldn't hurt. Her energy was so drained and she needed to feel refreshed.

Hinata led the way and didn't notice how a small snake slithered up on her table and ate her note.

.

.

.

"It's pretty nice out here." Hinata looked back at Aki who had his feet in the water.

"Yes, I like to come here to forget everything."

"Like what?"

"It's all in the past, doesn't matter now." Hinata closed her eyes and savored in all the island's natural sounds.

"Huh. I would've thought that killing a person would matter. I guess that's why you have no heart." Hinata abruptly opened her eyes and her blood ran cold.

"W-what did you say?" Aki was looking up at the sky and splashing his feet.

"I said that the past always matters, it's what reminds us of our humanity… or lack of it." Hinata suddenly felt uncomfortable. Whether she misheard him or not didn't wasn't relevant, she just wanted to go back.

"I feel like I should be going back." Aki got up. "You can stay if you want, I'm feeling a little tired. If I see Yamato, I'll send him your way."

Aki closed their distance and Hinata found herself caged between him and the rocky wall of the waterfall.

"Why are you running away, Hinata? Are you scared of me?" He sneered.

Hinata pushed him off. "Don't touch me like that again."

Aki laughed and she felt some familiarity. "Why not? I like to appreciate my work, dearie. I'm like a proud papa." Hinata stepped back.

"No, it's not possible." Hinata closed her eyes. "Wake up! This isn't real!"

"Poor Hinata. Can't tell what's real anymore." Hinata opened her eyes at hearing the gruesome sounds as Aki's skin began to tear like a snake skin. Her worst fears were confirmed when Orochimaru appeared before her.

"Let me take you out of your misery." He wrapped his hands around her neck.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, I thought you were supposed to be at Hinata's." Sasuke had walked by the morning orientation and was confused to see his brother next to Kisame.

"I'm heading there now. This was a larger group and Kisame asked for my help. She was okay with it and promised she wouldn't attempt to sleep without any supervision."

Sasuke wasn't convinced and tagged along with his brother. Itachi knocked at her door.

"Hinata? It's me Itachi, and guess which lover boy is with me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean which lover boy? She only has me, isn't that right Hinata?" There was no response and Itachi slowly opened her door. Sasuke had hoped that she had finally fallen asleep peacefully and willingly. He walked to her bedroom but his heart dropped at the empty room.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Itachi came out of the kitchen and looked at the back of her cabin. "She's not here."

.

.

.

Hinata scratched and clawed at Orochimaru's hands but it did not have an effect on him. Her gaze lingered on the rock pile nearby but they only stirred. He mocked her feebleness.

"You were once so powerful but now you can't even hurl a pebble at me. Everyone was right; you're weak."

Hinata's eyes watered not at his words but the lack of oxygen. _Why won't I wake up! _She half expected the ghosts of her other victims to appear.

In a final attempt, she elbowed Orochimaru with all her strength and as he doubled down, Hinata kneed his face. He fell down and Hinata ran towards back home. She turned back to see that Orochimaru was glaring at her and several snakes dashed towards her.

Hinata shouted for help which came out strained as a huge snake caught up and started to suffocate her.

"No one can help you-" Multiple fire balls interrupted Orochimaru advancement.

"Wanna bet, you bastard!" Sasuke's eyes were blood red and his fist was generating deadly amounts of electricity. Next to him was Itachi who displayed similar eyes. Sai had created large beasts that engaged Orochimaru's snakes away from Hinata.

The large snake that was squeezing the life out of her was destroyed as Sasuke carefully burned it off her. Hinata was coughing violently and Sasuke checked for any damage. Seeing her bruised neck caused his rage to intensify and activated his Susanoo.

Meanwhile Itachi was attempting to have similar results with an evading Orochimaru. He was soon joined by Sai. "We can't get close enough."

Orochimaru lured them into the middle of the residencies where many ran away. "Let's see if you can protect all these people while you protect her!" The giant snake that destroyed the Hyuuga compound appeared.

Hinata stared in horror as most of Genosha's residents fled in terror. Some of the older and braver mutants attempted to hold back the onslaught only to be swatted away. A sudden purple guardian tackled the snake and Sasuke joined Itachi in his battle with Orochimaru.

They were getting shallow cuts from the snake-like mutant's sword. Sai had been already put out of commission thanks to a deep stab and was pulled to safety by Kisame and Yamato. Hinata gave an anguished cry at the sight of her friends' blood.

"This is my fault. I need to do something." With the majority of her normal energy drained, she would have to rely on a last and deadly resort. Hinata would have to tap into the energy reserve created through Orochimaru's experimentation. Through these means she could protect everyone but also lose herself.

Her decision was finalized when she saw Chuu along with his family guiding bloodied neighbors away from the destruction. She quickly glanced sadly at Sasuke who was wearing down quickly as he divided his energy into two separate battles. _I'm sorry, love._ His Susanoo disappeared leaving the residents without any protection.

"Hinata stay back!" Sai had called to her as Kisame was putting pressure on his wound. Her dark hair was getting lighter as she rushed to where a large group was cowering. As the giant snake lowered its tail down to the group, her forehead gem radiated a deep red.

Chuu looked up hesitantly as he had been expecting to be squished by now. Hinata stood in front of him with her arms raised but not touching the snake. It wasn't moving and after a few tense seconds it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The sudden quietness distracted the other combatants and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the sight. He ran forward with his sword drawn. Sasuke realized to slowly what had happened. "Hinata, watch out!"

The sword was coming plunging in a downward motion toward her but Orochimaru found he was unable to thrust it into her. Hinata turned toward him. Her eyes weren't filled with their usual rage but still had raw emotion behind them.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" She flicked her wrist and he was thrown back into an empty home. After getting up slowly, he was pummeled by Hinata. He felt every punch, strike and kick. Orochimaru landed a few of his own but for each one he received five in return.

If Orochimaru had been able to spare a minute, he would've pondered why she was resorting to such crude methods of combat when she could rely on easier means.

Regardless, he was sensing how deadly it was becoming. Orochimaru tried to grab his sword which had been thrown to the side. It moved away from him and instead hovered over him in a threatening manner.

He smirked at her conflicted facial expression. "Trying to kill me like you killed Kabuto?" His smirk deepened when it dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"Leave Genosha and I won't kill you." Hinata walked away from Orochimaru and towards the wounded.

Orochimaru quickly grabbed his sword meaning to fling it towards a small boy as a way to provoke her. The sword only went a few feet before violently stopping. His body fell against his control. As much as he tried to, he could not move. Every time he did his body felt like it was on fire.

"I will not tell you again."

Sasuke slowly approached her and she nodded as if confirming she was okay. He hugged her as her appearance turned back. "He won't be able to move for days but he can talk and be fed. He should be gone before then."

"I'll take care of it, you go help the others." He softly kissed her and watched as she walked towards a hysterical group looking for comfort. Sasuke strained a smiled before it turned into a frown as he looked down at Orochimaru.

Sasuke swallowed his disgust as he picked him and the sword up. He knew he had to move him out of sight. Finding a secluded spot deep near the river, he unceremoniously dropped him.

Sasuke walked over to where an immobile Orochimaru was laying. "She could've killed me."

Sasuke bent down. "No she couldn't. She could've before, but not now."

Orochimaru laughed and coughed out blood. "She's truly weak."

"She's merciful and sooner or later you will make her and the island pay for that mercy. Hinata knows that but still she couldn't take your life. She's different than us."

"Us?" Sasuke plunged the sword into Orochimaru pinning him to the ground.

More blood came out of his mouth as Orochimaru hysterically laughed. "Do you really think that can kill me?"

Itachi stepped forward. "No we don't, if it were possible through ordinary means I'm sure you would've been dead ten times over just by Sasuke's hands. However, I can make sure that you don't bother us anymore." His red eyes swirled as they focused on Orochimaru who began to jerk but the sword kept him in place.

"You will live forever in your own nightmares, never to wake. This is a fitting punishment for you."

The two brothers watched in sick fascination as Orochimaru's face turned from a silent scream into a blank stare. "I'll tell C to heal Sai as quickly as he can. He always mentions how he can dispose of bodies."

"Somewhere he can't be easily found." Itachi nodded and volunteered to stay watch over. "Go with Hinata."

* * *

Itachi walked close to Hinata as they examined the area. She was pleased with the progress they were making.

"If it wasn't for me, no one would've gotten hurt."

"But on the flip side, if it weren't for you none of us would be on Genosha in the first place." Hinata didn't say anything but continued to observe the reconstruction.

"You know that you don't have to wallow in darkness and regret. There are those who will pull you up every time." They both looked at Sasuke who was rebuilding a home with Kisame. Yamato was quickly tiring of his workload and they could not in good conscious demand he overexert himself.

"I know and I'm glad I have you all." Itachi smiled at her.

"Yes, but I think you also realize that the main person who has to save you from going back is yourself. You proved your worth and strength to us all once again so stop being so hard on yourself. You're special and I can see how enamored Sasuke is with you." Hinata blushed which caused an observing Sasuke to drop his hammer and walk over.

"Itachi, can you help Kisame? I'm tired."

"Didn't you just start an hour ago? I'll tell you what, why don't we both help Kisame? The more the merrier, right dear brother?" Sasuke scowled at Itachi as he didn't want to be seen in a bad light in front of Hinata. He signaled Itachi towards a grumpy Kisame.

"Are you really tired, Sasuke?"

He sighed. "Physically no but if Kisame cracks one more stupid joke at my expense, I can't be held liable for what injuries he gets. I mean, building a house is dangerous stuff."

Hinata giggled which sounded like music to his ears. Ever since they had gotten rid of Orochimaru, she had been sleeping regularly. He moved in amid her protests that she didn't need to be supervised as she slept. "I know but I want to go to sleep in your arms and wake up to your face." It worked like a charm.

"Are you going to see Sai?" Sasuke had a certain amount of respect for Sai after the attack but he still felt like he needed to make some boundaries known to the silent artist.

"Yes, I need to relieve him from patrol with Darui." Sasuke kissed her goodbye. "See you at home later."

.

.

.

"Man, I thought that things were pretty boring then bam! Snake man goes berserk. I'm glad we're back to normal." Sai only looked down at the scenery.

"You were pretty cool out there but I don't know your story. Why are you here?"

"I promised to be her protector."

Darui tilted his head. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more to add?" These questions were annoying Sai but he had a hard time formulating a clear answer. He pondered as Darui focused his attention elsewhere.

"I owe my life to her. She saved me from a life of servitude."

Darui looked in surprise as he didn't expect the conversation to continue after his short responses. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you kind of act like a servant and bodyguard now."

"I know nothing else. If I have to serve someone, I would like it to be someone like her."

Hinata had silently climbed the tower where the conversation was going on. With a new resolve, she was determined to free everyone from what chained them down.

* * *

AN: From personal experience, insomnia sucks. The exchange with Sasuke and Orochimaru is once again inspired by the Buffy episode when Giles kills Ben. That show is just awesome. I'm wrapping this up and getting back to the end chapter I had in mind. Questions/comments? Feel free to tell me, I don't bite.


	24. Finding Our Place

We are nearing the end, my lovelies. Remember to stay awesome!

* * *

"Freedom means the opportunity to be what we never thought we would be."

-Daniel J. Boorstin

Sasuke observed Hinata playing with Chuu and smiled. The last month was filled with peace and contentment. However, every now and then she would wake up in cold sweat. It wasn't as bad as before and he attributed it Orochimaru's permanent situation. Sasuke would be there to hold her until she relaxed.

He didn't like to think that it could've been Sai that lured her back to sleep. He scowled at her constant companion who stayed far enough as to not interrupt the play date yet keep her in his sights.

Even after noticing how hostile Sasuke was to his constant intrusions, Sai would not leave. As far as Sai was concerned, he did not like how he was being treated by the younger Uchiha. They tried to not show their contempt for each other in front of Hinata, who would be caught in the middle.

As far as Sai was concerned he had a debt to pay and he didn't know what else to do. This is how he felt useful; by her side helping Genosha prosper. If she decided to leave, he would follow.

"You know you don't have to follow her around everywhere." Sai was tired of having to justify his actions. He turned to Sasuke and titled his head.

"You're jealous." Sasuke looked away. "Is it because you're jealous of my relationship with Hinata and you feel insecure about yours? I have never left her but you have, right?"

Sasuke grabbed his collar. "Listen here, I know she loves me. I don't doubt her or my feelings for a moment. I think you're just confused about how things really are."

"I know that I have a debt to pay and that's to her. It doesn't matter what you think or feel because it's between Hinata and I." Sasuke harshly pushed Sai away.

"Consider your debt paid in full." He stomped off to the cabin he shared with Hinata. Sasuke didn't want her to see the foul mood he was in.

.

.

.

"You're kicking me out?" Sai had been called into a private meeting with Hinata. Sasuke had grudgingly left to eat dinner with Itachi, Juugo and Kisame in order to give them some privacy. He was about to smack the smile off of Sai's face before he saw Hinata's silent plea.

"Don't say it so harshly, Sai."

"Is it because of his bruised ego?" Hinata was confused for a moment. "You know, the younger Uchiha's?"

"No… is there something I should know?" Sai didn't comment further and she made a mental note to talk to Sasuke later.

"I know that the only reason why you're sticking here is because of you feel obligated. Forced to stay by my side and that makes me feel terrible."

"I owe you a lot. Why aren't you asking Kisame, Yamato or anyone else to leave and join your old friends?" He looked hurt and Hinata grabbed his hands.

Hinata had chosen Tsunade's school because she had taken in numerous mutants that had flourished under her leadership. While some students engaged in combat with rogue and radical groups, there was the chance of developing their talents in other ways. The Hyuuga compound was still in reconstruction and she doubted he would fit in there. Hinata wasn't clear about what direction they were headed either. The last she heard, her father was still in charge of the clan while Neji had more input but she didn't want to possibly subject him to what she went through.

"They have experienced much more than you have, Sai. You have no recollection of your past. I don't want your entire life to be of servitude for men like Danzo or people like me. You need freedom." Sai was processing what she was saying.

"Okay." Hinata smiled and let go of his hands. "I decided that want to be with you and stay in Genosha."

_Always so stubborn. _"Why don't you try it out for a bit? You might find something greater than what I could ever offer you." He looked at his hands and remembered how soft her hands felt.

"What if I don't come back?" They stayed silent for a minute before she cleared her throat.

"Then I know you're happy and I'll be happy for you."

"You're not entirely sincere." Hinata laughed back some tears.

"You can read me like a book. But you're right, I'll miss you and be sad that I won't have you around," She saw Sai open his mouth but continued, "But much more than that, I'll be happy that you found your place and reason. That's how you can repay this debt. Find your happiness and reason for escaping that prison."

Hinata had a genuine smile on her face. "You're always welcomed back but it'll kill me to know that you didn't at least try. So please, Sai. Try it for me?"

Sai was unable to disobey this request. He nodded and she hugged him which he returned. "Thank you."

It was at that moment that Sasuke had retuned, having cut his dinner short much to Kisame's chagrin. He loved taunting the younger Uchiha about Sai and Hinata's bond. "Get off her, pervert!"

He pulled Sai off her and saw red. "Sasuke stop choking him!" Sai punched him in his nose, which sent him reeling back and Sai continued his attack. "Sai, stop it!"

Hinata didn't need to call anyone to separate the two as she resorted to using her abilities. Every time she let go of her hold, they would charge at one another until she tied them both down. She'd call C after everyone cooled down. Sasuke was bleeding from his nose and glared at Sai who was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"I don't know what you think you saw Sasuke, but I was just hugging Sai. He's going to be leaving, and I wanted him to know that he's been a great friend to me." Sasuke looked at Hinata then back at Sai.

"Oh…I just didn't…I'm sorry Hinata." She frowned and motioned towards Sai.

"I'm sorry, Sai for misinterpreting what I saw when I know that Hinata loves me so much and only sees you as a friend."

Sai smiled back. "I accept your apology, young Uchiha. I know how unreasonable you become after seeing how close Hinata and I are."

Hinata knew that they were being passive aggressive but gave up. She was emotionally drained. "I'm going to let you go one at a time to see Doctor C. If I hear of any other confrontation before Sai's departure, I'll be crushed. So please behave."

They both nodded and she thought it would be safer to let Sai go first. He smirked at Sasuke and gently tugged on Hinata's arm. "You'll see me off?" She nodded and turned to a fuming Sasuke.

"Let me go, Hinata."

"No. Not until you calm down."

"You know he's still in perfect distance for me to light his ass on fire." Hinata moved directly in front of Sasuke with her arms crossed.

"You want to hurt him? You're going to have to hurt me first."

Sasuke let out a cry of frustration. "He just pisses me off so much."

Hinata sat in his lap while she dabbed his nose. "I knew you weren't friends but I didn't know you hated him so much. Sai comes off as strange but I consider him a friend, so please be civil." He half-heartedly agreed and tried to move the conversation to something else.

"You know you could do a lot to me in this position. Is that why you let him go first?" Hinata got off quickly and blushed.

"Who's the pervert now? You can stay here until you act like a gentleman." She walked to their bedroom.

"I can be a gentleman or I can be as perverted as you want, Hinata." He smirked until he saw the door close. _She's gonna be back soon. I'm bleeding. _Ten minutes passed. "Hinata?"

Sasuke shrugged and burned the ropes off. He thought about joining her but he had to take care of his nose. He apologized to the doctor for the late night visit but C mentioned how he was expecting him after talking to Sai.

"He got some good ones in." Sasuke scoffed. "I could've done worse."

When he went back to their home, he cleaned himself up and snuggled next to Hinata who had already heard him as soon as he entered their home.

"Jerk." He chuckled at her insult and snuggled close. "I'm your jerk."

.

.

.

The next few days had required Hinata to spend a lot of time with Sai and passing his duties on to others. On his last night, they had a banquet for their silent guardian. The only thing that made it tolerable for Sasuke was the fact that he would be leaving soon.

The morning of his departure, Sasuke accompanied Hinata. To save time, she would be teleporting him right outside the school doors. Juugo would accompany him making sure that they didn't see him as a threat or questioned his intentions. They would send a message once they were all situated and Hinata would create another portal allowing Juugo to make his return trip short, which he greatly appreciated.

Hinata created the portal and Juugo went first. Sai hesitated then looked back at Hinata. He opened his backpack and opened his sketchbook. He took out one sheet which caused everything to fall out. Sasuke helped him pick it up and narrowed his eyes. There were sketches of other residents but he was disturbed about how many were of Hinata. In some, she was looking directly at him while others gave her a faraway look. In every picture she looked beautiful.

"I knew you were a pervert." Sasuke was ignored by Sai who turned to Hinata.

"This one is for you Hinata." Sai handed her a sketch of herself but sporting a genuine smile. She was flanked by the residents of the islands including Sasuke.

"Thank you." He quickly kissed her cheek and rushed into the portal which closed after him.

Hinata held back Sasuke who wanted to tear Sai a new one. She put her hands on his face.

"Sasuke, look at me. Calm down. Remember, I love you. So much more than I thought was possible. You are the light that guides me away from the darkness that I was drowning in. There's no one else. I love you." Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Marry me." Hinata let go of his face. "What? Is this because of what just happened? You know we don't need to go through this. Official or not, I'm yours eternally."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I do." He kissed her deeply.

"Get a room!" Sasuke sent a ball of fire towards Kisame without breaking the kiss.

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk and turned up the television.

"Senator Danzo was charged today with numerous counts of crimes against humanity. Leaked documents show that the Senator was responsible for underground activities that caused the deaths of many citizens. Outraged by this new information, the president has withdrawn his support."

"New poll data show that Hiruzen Sarutobi is seen as a more favorable candidate compared to Danzo's replacement who hasn't fared as well. The stigma of the disgraced Senator is evidently still plaguing the entire party weeks after the initial leak. Our cameras caught up with the senator as he walked out of the court room."

The screen changed to show a confident Danzo walking with his numerous lawyers. "I expect to be acquitted of all charges. To commit crimes against humanity, those affected must be human. These monsters were a menace and I was just doing humanity a service. History will remember me without bias, you'll see."

The screen went back to the news studio.

"Wow. We'll you see how committed he is to his anti-mutant stance."

"That was uncomfortable to watch, Anko."

"Yes it was, moving on the local weather is looking very sunny isn't it, Genma?"

Tsunade turned the television off and smiled. "Well what do you know?"

.

.

.

"Who the hell is this?" Naruto had walked in after an intense danger room simulation with Lee and Sakura.

"Naruto, stop being so rude!" Sakura hit him over the head and extended her hand to Sai. "I'm Sakura."

The man shook her hand. "Sai. It's nice to meet you." Naruto cut their contact short and extended his own hand.

"I'm Naruto."

"So I heard."

Kakashi coughed. "Well, Juugo has already informed some of us about this request by Hinata and Sasuke."

Naruto changed his demeanor. "You've seen Sasuke and Hinata? How are they?"

"She's doing well; actually she's been doing much better compared to before. Last I saw the Uchiha, his nose was bandaged." Everyone's eyes widened. "So where will I be staying? I'm tired."

Kakashi told Naruto to take him to one of the empty rooms which he'll be sharing with Juugo until he returns to Genosha. Juugo stayed behind to give more details about the new addition to the school.

"So what did he do to deserve it?" Naruto had noticed the bruise on Sai's face.

Sai yawned as he set his bag down. "He was being unreasonable and insecure."

"Hinata?"

"Hinata."

Naruto laughed at his best friend's unbelievable possessiveness. "I'll show you around to the rest of the team later." He turned towards the door when he noticed Sai had begun to pin some drawings on the wall.

"She looks happy."

Sai smiled at his favorite sketch. "She is."

* * *

AN: As soon as I introduced Sai, I had always wanted him to be free and this went relatively unedited from my initial concept. I hope to have the last chapter out within two weeks.


	25. The Epilogue

If you stayed on this far you are beyond magnificent. Stay Awesome!

* * *

"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."

— George Bernard Shaw

Hiashi watched as his youngest daughter trained against his nephew. She was quickly becoming the leader he had always envisioned. Still, he couldn't find much satisfaction; he had lost so much trying to realize his goal. But because of all the loss, he couldn't afford to give his dream. It would have all been for nothing; and he still holds on to a glimmer of hope that he'll see his eldest in the future, on the same side of an unavoidable war.

Neji watched as his uncle gave them a brief nod of approval before hobbling back to the main house. Hiashi was almost healed back to 100 percent, but he was relying on a walking stick when he felt pain in his legs.

Hanabi didn't agree with her sister's indefinite departure and would do anything to have her back at her side. But she realized how too much had transpired for everything to be forgiven and forgotten instantly; many Hyuuga compound residents had left after Orochimaru's attack. Some Hyuuga had even begun to talk about new leadership while Hiashi recovered but Neji had rallied those still loyal to the main family.

"Do you think we should tell him that we're keeping in touch with Hinata?" Neji turned to his cousin and shook his head. "I don't think it's the right time. All he knows is that she is alive and for no that is enough, for both their sakes."

His girlfriend walked over with some towels. "Do you still think she'll return?" He stayed quiet. "Not just for visits but like for good?"

"I don't think so, Tenten. Honestly, I don't know if I want her to come back. She's sounds so much happier and I wouldn't want to take away that peace."

"I doubt she'll want to return to our missions." Hanabi agreed with the brunette, they still had a goal in mind even if they were going to go about it a bit differently than her father.

Neji sighed. "That too. Come on, Tenten. Hanabi, tell uncle I have something to do."

"Is it a special dinner with the girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes. He regretted the moment he let his guard down and kissed the weapons expert as his cousin walked by.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Sakura?" Sai thought that he had left behind this kind of drama. Sadly it seemed like everyone was insecure with themselves but why did they have to take it out of him?

"Why were you sketching her?" Naruto had once again assumed that there was something more than a professional relationship between the pink haired mutant and Sai.

"She asked me. I had nothing better to do so I obliged. Kakashi was mentioning how I should be friendlier. There's nothing more to it."

"Yeah well make sure it stays that way!" The blond stormed off in search of Kakashi or Sakura, whoever he saw first.

Sai heard a whistle behind him. "I have to say, I don't think I like you drawing other girls. I thought I was your muse."

"You are." Ino raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Make sure everyone else knows that." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you stayed."

"If it wasn't more you, I probably would have left." Sai had felt out of place in this new environment and was seriously thinking about returning when Ino returned from a mission with her father. He had complimented her looks but as they grew closer he realized there was more to her.

While he didn't partake in Tsunade's missions, he had taken a job as an art teacher and commissioning art pieces for dealers. Sai had even created a piece for Hinata but received a scathing note from Sasuke. Personally he didn't see what was wrong with it and asked Kakashi as he had taken him under his wing. Sai recreated a rough sketch of what he sent Hinata and after stuttering for a bit, Kakashi informed him that Sasuke probably didn't appreciate her lack of clothing.

"I was just showing that there is still a hint of innocence and vulnerability within her. It's not my fault that he couldn't see the artistic meaning."

After getting over her initial shock and irritation, Ino found it hilarious. "Oh man. I wish I could've seen his face." She wiped her tears of laughter. "You know who would love it? Neji Hyuuga." Fortunately, her father and Tsunade had walked by and put an immediate stop to that.

"Let's not antagonize the Hyuuga."

Sai often thought about the one who freed him from his chains, in more ways than one, and vowed to always be ready to go if she ever called on his help. That's what friends do for one another. Thankfully he had an understanding girlfriend who was more than willing to go along with him if it ever came to be. After all, both considered Hinata a friend.

* * *

"Are they still trying to get you to go back?" Hinata looked up from the letter and saw Sasuke examining the envelope. "When are they going to understand that Genosha is where you belong?"

"Hanabi was just informing me on father's progress. He's improved greatly. She's also making strides with her magnetic control." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing else?" Hinata folded the letter and went to it put away. "Hinata." She stopped and sighed.

"Neji's seeing Tenten." His eyebrow rose further, he knew there was more to it and Hinata knew he wouldn't let up soon. It would be better to be upfront about everything.

"You can't blame Hanabi. She's just letting me know if I ever return, she'll have my back."

Sasuke pouted. "But I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke." She tiptoed to kiss him which he returned and gripped her hips playfully.

"You better not. I finally got you all to myself and I don't plan on sharing you." Hinata giggled and he began to take it further, slowly removing her robes when the door opened.

"Yo! Little Uchiha, Itachi said that you needed me right now?" Hinata fixed her appearance hastily and mumbled something about a meeting with Yamato while she rushed into their bedroom. Sasuke dragged his hands down his unamused face.

Kisame processed what he walked into and grinned. "Nice."

Rolling his eyes at the wink sent his way, Sasuke came to a conclusion. "I'm gonna kill him. I love Itachi, but I'm gonna kill him."

"Damn, did I ruin the moment? Sorry but I thought you two would've done the dirty by now. Probably explains the lack of mini Uchihas roaming the island. " They heard a high pitched squeal coming from the bedroom.

"Do me a favor, Kisame. Go away and tell Itachi that I'll make his death quick." Kisame saluted Sasuke but decided that he just had to say one more thing before leaving. "Go easy on her." He quickly closed the door and sprinted to the beach just in case he was to be attacked by Sasuke's flames.

Sasuke thought about frying Kisame but had a more pressing issue. "Hinata, the pest is gone."

The door slowly opened and Sasuke never remembered seeing Hinata more flustered than she was at the moment. "I'm sorry I left you to deal with that. It's just embarrassing."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" She quickly shook her head. "Relax, I'm just teasing. I know I'm irresistible." Hinata tried to fight the grin on her face and he lowered his lips to her neck.

"Sasuke, I have to meet Yamato." He didn't let up and hit her tender spot. "Are you sure?"

Hinata couldn't come up with a coherent thought but kept whimpering about time. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head and he smirked against her skin. "What about Yamato?"

"It's not for a while." Hinata moaned. "Good. I want to start on our family." Sasuke picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He quickly scribbled something on a sheet of paper and pinned it to their front door.

"Sasuke?" He grimaced at his older brother's voice. "What?"

"Can't I just visit my little brother?" To anyone else, Itachi's expression was sincere but Sasuke knew better.

Sasuke went to close the door in Itachi's face. "Go away." Itachi's foot was wedged in the doorway. "What are you up to?" The younger Uchiha's face blushed.

"Nothing, now go away!" Itachi struggled against his younger brother before finally squeezing inside their home. "Oh Hinata, you look like you have a fever. Is everything alright?"

Hinata was combing her hair and just nodded. She gave Sasuke a quick kiss and waved goodbye to Itachi. Sasuke weakly reached out but was pulled into a shoulder hug by Itachi. "Well, seems like it's just you and me. Too bad I have things to do. Bye, Sasuke!"

Sasuke just sat down on their couch and put a pillow over his face, screaming profanities. Why did the world seem to hate him? "Sasuke?" He was even beginning to imagine her voice. "Is he gone?"

Hinata looked out their window and scanned the area. "I don't see him, but we probably have to be quick. You know we're losing places to hide."

Their first couple of times had been unknowingly cut short due to constant intrusions before they found a hidden cave where they could be undisturbed. Sadly, Itachi had followed Sasuke and now had made it a personal mission to tease his dear baby brother and sister- in- law every chance he had. The last time that they had gone to their special cave, they found Itachi having a group camp out with Juugo, Kisame and new mutants.

Sasuke nodded and threw Hinata over his shoulder. "Let's go." They could've resorted to portal travel but Sasuke didn't want her energy drained that way.

Unknown to the two, Itachi had stayed nearby and watched as they hurried into the dense forest. "I'll probably let them think that I haven't found out about their newest love nest near the cove." He smirked. "For a week at least, they can't keep island all for themselves."

* * *

AN: It's finally done! Admittedly I think that the previous chapter was the true last serious chapter and better to end this story with. This was more for my amusement and sort of an epilogue. Thank you for all the love! If you have any questions, PM me.


End file.
